


伯纳乌的旅人

by Depressed



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Omega Modrić
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 69,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed
Summary: 中世纪AU，ABO设定，有狗血贵乱生怀流，剧烈OOC，慎入。含少量罗戴厄，巴萨内部CP和只存在于设定里的小破厂贵乱，请自行避雷wOver-dramatic plot, very much out of character. Male pregnancy and miscarriage mentioned. Rozil and minor pairings in Arsenal & Barcelona included. Please read at your own risk.





	1. PART1  第一章

PART 1

_…breeding_

_Lilacs out of the dead land, mixing_

_Memory and desire, stirring_

_Dull roots with spring rain._

_——T.S. 艾略特《荒原》_

1.  
伯纳乌的骑士比武大会从来都是一片嘈杂。拉车的驽马甩着头，焦躁地打着响鼻。围观的农民和工匠被挡在几米之外，却还挤挤挨挨地想站近一点，带着各地口音的议论声嘈杂喧闹。出身高贵的女士们咬着盛夏的水果低声交谈，偶尔吱吱咯咯地笑作一团，声音连包厢的帷幕都遮挡不住。

但神箭手的耳中只有风声。

托特纳姆的青年骑士加雷斯·贝尔吻一吻手腕上系着的泛黄丝带，瞄准百步开外的靶子，三箭连发，正中红心。

他终于松一口气，得意地笑了，举起双手接受雷鸣般的喝彩。弗伦蒂诺·佩雷斯给他资助时说，他会在伯纳乌大放异彩，看来那老奸巨猾的家伙说得没错。

“天哪！”帷幕之后，有人惊叹，“快看，克里斯！”

王室所在的高台上，帷幕微微撩开，小个子男人雀跃着探出头来。他容貌只是平常，偏生了一双无辜的杏眼和柔软的金发，让人忍不住心生怜爱。

加雷斯的手晃了一晃，弓落在地上。他却没有弯腰去捡的意思，只怔怔地看着高台的方向。

“卢卡。”他默念昔日恋人的名字，嘴角露出微笑，抑制住大喊大叫的冲动。

Hrvatska的大王子，伯纳乌的王后，卢卡·莫德里奇上次见到他，是什么时候的事？

——

五年前。

白鹿堡塔楼的旋转楼梯漫长而黑暗，加雷斯提着个蜡烛头，急匆匆地拾级而上，差点和黑暗里的人撞了满怀。他诧异地退了两步，皱起眉头：“韦德兰？”

“你走错路了，贝尔。”韦德兰·乔尔卢卡冷冷地说，“再往前走，只有卢卡和我的房间。”

“我要见卢卡，”加雷斯坚持，“我收到了他的信。”

“我劝告过他，这么做不明智。”韦德兰不为所动，“卢卡对你太感情用事了。”

“我知道他分化了。”加雷斯说，“这就是为什么他要走，不是吗？去伯纳乌，和……”

“别说出来！”韦德兰急促地打断他，语气中甚至带上了杀气，“真没想到他连这也会告诉你，万一信落在别人手里，后果怎样，你们想过吗？”

最年长的男性继承人会得到王位，但如果他分化成omega，又有alpha的兄弟，国王就有权另立储君。卢卡生得清秀单薄，他的支持者一直祈祷他如果不能分化成beta，至少也要在即位之后分化。

事情往往不遂人意。卢卡结束在托特纳姆的求学前，就出现了分化的前兆。他和韦德兰束手无策，只好写信回国。老国王的命令半个月之后到达：卢卡失去王位继承权，在发情期结束之后立即出发，联姻伯纳乌的国王克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。为了避免托特纳姆有人用标记强留他，从而破坏这桩联姻，行动应当迅速、秘密。谁知道卢卡表面答应得好好的，还是私下给他的小情人写了信。

韦德兰瞥见加雷斯手里那个捏得看不出形状的纸团子，一时间无奈、气恼、酸涩，万般情绪涌上心头。

“他在发情期里，我不能让别人接近他，你是beta也一样。走吧。”

“我只是想见他，你没权力拦着我！”

韦德兰刚要反驳，就听见房门吱呀一声响，卢卡·莫德里奇走出来。

他穿着宽松的睡袍，露出锁骨和大腿，赤着脚踩在青灰色的石地上，一副大病初愈的样子：颧骨上一团绯红，脸颊下陷，额头上沁着细密的汗珠，只有眼睛亮得可爱。

加雷斯抽了抽鼻子，因为beta闻不到信息素的气味暗自失落片刻，隔着高大的韦德兰用力望向他。

卢卡对他笑了笑，加雷斯的心跳就漏了一拍。

“我出去走一走。”韦德兰和卢卡对视片刻，摸了摸他挚友的头顶，叹口气走开。

加雷斯从没见过卢卡这样子，他的恋人在战场下总是带着平静的微笑，不论做什么都条理清晰，游刃有余，而不是像现在一样，脆弱得令人心神不定。

仿佛在诱惑他。

或许，就是在诱惑他。

于是加雷斯用几个跨步消除他们之间的距离，横抱起卢卡。金发青年的身体炽热而柔软，脑袋委委屈屈地蹭在他怀里，金色的长卷发浸透了汗。加雷斯对发情期没什么了解，害怕弄伤了他的恋人，一动都不敢动。

卢卡迷茫地睁开眼，温暖的棕色眼睛里映出他一副不知所措的样子，忍俊不禁，低笑着仰起头吻他。

那是个绵长、温柔而不容抗拒的吻，主导者游刃有余得仿佛加雷斯才是在发情期里的人。卢卡技巧娴熟地掠夺他口中的空气，手指扣在他的后颈，轻轻抚摸。加雷斯早就硬了，手沿着恋人的睡袍前襟摸进去，指尖的茧子才擦过乳尖，卢卡就抖了一下，往他怀里靠得更紧些，发出些模糊不清的声音，不安分地扭动着身子。

“别急。”加雷斯踢上房门，拽下卢卡的腰带。睡袍落在地上，青年赤裸的身体在他眼中一览无余，他把恋人安放在床上，爱抚着对方勃起的阴茎，缓缓向两股之间探去，摸到一片湿润。

卢卡把腿分得开些，把私处完全暴露在加雷斯眼里，给他一个邀请的眼神。

加雷斯咽了口口水，他们不是没做过这个，但卢卡从没这么主动过。

“你……你湿透了。”他想到韦德兰阻拦他时的语气，不由得心生嫉妒，“在别人面前也这样吗？”

“傻瓜。”卢卡轻轻一揽他脖子，把他往自己身上带，“查理只是朋友。”

卢卡的腿缠在他腰里，律动的时候发出破碎的呻吟声。加雷斯把头埋在恋人的肩上，鼻尖一次又一次蹭过侧颈，咬着嘴唇，强行抑制住射精的冲动，撞击着对方的身体。这是一场甜美的折磨，他忍不住想快点结束，又希望和怀里的人纠缠到世界末日。

“卢卡。”高潮时，加雷斯一次次重复这个词，仿佛要反复确认卢卡的存在，“卢卡，卢卡。我爱你，卢卡。我真的爱你。”

清秀单薄的青年发出断断续续，带着哭腔的呻吟声，却不作任何回答。

 

青年人的不应期总是消退得很快，加雷斯还跃跃欲试地想再做一次，看着卢卡萎靡不振的神情和发青的眼眶，又把话吞了回去。和beta的情事只能暂时缓解发情期里的痛苦，他不想再无端消耗卢卡的体力。

卢卡坐起来，用乱七八糟的被单围住身体，在黯淡的烛火里看向他。

“睡吧。”加雷斯知道不能过夜，恋恋不舍地亲一亲卢卡的额头，去拽自己的上衣，“我明天再来看你。”

恋人的下一句话让他如坠冰窖。

“我们明天离开，”卢卡说，“到伯纳乌去。”

“对不起。”加雷斯面无表情地说，“我不是国王，也没能继承什么土地。”

卢卡听到这无声的指责，叹口气，坐得离加雷斯近一些，搭上他的手背。伯纳乌的贵族占据着国家的大部分土地，为了换取贵族的支持，年轻的国王总要做些妥协。而弗伦蒂诺·佩雷斯和Hrvatska的国王达成交易，用金钱和武力的支援换取一位王子的婚姻。

他想要向加雷斯解释自己的情非得已，最终却只低声安抚他：“错不在你。”

或许是这句话给了加雷斯勇气，青涩的骑士侍从握紧了恋人的手，单膝跪下：“那我们私奔吧，卢卡！到南方的海岛上去，或者北方的森林里，做一对没有名字的恋人。我给你建一座树屋，去捕猎鹿和野猪和狼。我们永远不分开。”

卢卡笑得苦涩而憔悴，垂下眼去不和他对视。贝尔的心沉了一沉，知道事情已经无可挽回。

“说点什么。”他低声恳求，“说点什么都好，别这样对我，卢卡。”

“再见，加雷斯。”卢卡坐起来拥抱他，在他侧脸上落下轻柔的一吻。

那个晚上之前，加雷斯觉得，做个有点封地的骑士，骑马带着卢卡在草地上狂奔，就是他最甜美的梦了。

他的梦醒了。

第二天白鹿堡塔顶的房间里空无一人，年轻的王子和他的朋友不告而别。加雷斯卖掉马匹之外的所有财产，新打了全身盔甲，把自己的名字写进托特纳姆下一次的远征名单里。

——

长矛比武与剑斗全部结束时，加雷斯是唯一一个站在场上的人。他手中提着最后一个战败者的头盔，踢开一根折断的矛杆，走到看台脚下，举起双手接受观众的欢呼。

贵族少女迈着优雅的步子，准备将胜利者的桂冠戴在他头上。

“请把它给我。”加雷斯从惊诧的少女手中接过桂冠，却并没戴在头上，而是面向王室所在的看台，高声说：“我请求王后为我戴上这象征胜利的桂冠，因为他是在场所有人中最动人的一位。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢FP和马米奇友情出镜扮演反派x  
> 为了减少违和度，不像国家名称的俱乐部都用了球场名代替，克村的名字改用了克罗地亚语  
> 请补药问为什么一堆俱乐部里突然跳出一个克村  
> 不要上升真人这话说了也没用对吧（望天）好吧我至少说过。


	2. PART1 第二章

2.

高台之上，怀着不同心思的人一齐变了脸色。欢呼的声音渐渐低下去，场边传来压抑着的议论声。肇事者却对他造成的骚动恍若不觉，继续说下去：“青春之美是时间对世人的馈赠，也会随着时间流逝，但王后的风采永不褪色。”

“说得好。”外国来宾的看台上，一名使节轻轻击掌，“你的舌头和剑一样锋利。只是不知道王后本人是否配得上你的赞美。”

“那是拉基蒂奇，诺坎普的使节。”侍从把出言无状者的身份传上高台，最大的包厢里坐了王室夫妻和伯纳乌最重要的贵族：老弗伦蒂诺·佩雷斯、塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯和马塞洛·维埃拉。佩雷斯家占据全国大部分土地，因此佩雷斯伯爵可以左右国王的决定，甚至影响他的婚姻。高大的塞尔吉奥和马塞洛则是国王远征时的左膀右臂，骑在马上笑得纵情或快活，挥剑斩落时却不会有半分犹豫。

他们都是俊美而英姿勃发的将领，建立过赫赫战功。伯纳乌的民众在他们凯旋归来的路上洒下鲜花，二人行走在其中，仿佛神话中的英雄。但没有人会把他们错认成国王。

克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多生得高挑而健美，仿佛雕刻大师毕生心血的凝聚。他有一双黑曜石般的眼睛与线条刚硬的下巴，拔剑时的目光锐利如鹰，令人胆寒。内政与外交都不能让这位伯纳乌的国王提起兴趣，自从登基开始，唯一能让他露出微笑的就是战争的捷报，就连婚姻与独子的出生都没能阻止他去往前线的脚步。

优胜者决出后，克里斯就开始神游，对这一出闹剧也兴味索然。听见侍从的传话，他才放下酒杯，用戴有权戒的手指敲着座椅扶手，挑起眉毛说：“你有仰慕者了啊，卢卡。”

佩雷斯挥手示意侍从下去：“年轻的小伙子，总是这么莽撞。”

包厢里昏暗的光线隐藏了卢卡苍白的脸色，伯纳乌的王后勉强一笑，回答国王的话：“那是托特纳姆的加雷斯，你也应该听说过他。我离开托特纳姆之前他还没受封骑士，不过已经有点名气了。那时候他可没赞美过什么‘永不褪色的风采’，看来吟游诗人歌颂你的时候，还做了不少别的工作。”

“英雄的传说里总是少不了他美貌的爱人。”佩雷斯说。卢卡借着长发的遮掩，打量那个老人的表情。佩雷斯正在心满意足地微笑，肥胖的脸上条条皱纹都舒展开。这令他想起一只精心布好陷阱的蜘蛛，等着茫然无知的猎物撞进来。

卢卡几乎可以确定，佩雷斯又在计划什么。而和三年前一样，一旦如他所愿，在场所有人中，受益的只有佩雷斯自己。

“操，拉基蒂奇，又一个诺坎普人。”塞尔吉奥仿佛对涌动的暗流一无所知，看都不看众人一眼，心满意足地大嚼起一串葡萄，漫不经心地骂道，“就不该让诺坎普人活着走进伯纳乌，他们像苍蝇一样，到处嗡嗡叫——马塞洛，给我递一下酒瓶。”

“你看起来更像是想要一把剑，砍了那家伙的头。”马塞洛低声埋怨着把酒瓶递在塞尔吉奥手里，拍一拍他好友的肩膀。

“我们下个月就到赫塔费去，然后转战诺坎普。到时候你想杀多少诺坎普人就有多少，但是现在不行。”克里斯为这二人的一唱一和轻笑起来，“去让他们看看，你是不是像歌谣里一样迷人，我的卢卡。”

“遵令，陛下。”卢卡在他脸颊上印下一个温柔的吻，仿佛王后为优胜者加冠是每天都发生的事。

对加雷斯来说，等候长得令人发疯。卢卡终于出现时，他差一点就要跑过去，揽着昔日恋人的腰转起来，让他见证自己的胜利。

但卢卡白色的礼服和胸前伯纳乌的徽记帮他抑制住了这种冲动。加雷斯再一次提醒自己，他的旅途不能止于一个拥抱。方才的请求还能算作骑士对王后的纯粹憧憬，再多说一句不恰当的话，看台上的国王怕就要提着剑杀下来了。

所以他选择在卢卡走近之前就单膝跪下，用低下的头颅掩盖满含欲望和野心的眼神。人群重新喧闹起来，他听不到卢卡的脚步声。

“祝贺你的胜利，骑士贝尔。你是当之无愧的冠军。”卢卡为他加冕，手掌轻轻擦过他的头顶。金发青年的手温热却说不上绵软，密布着羽毛笔与刀剑的痕迹。加雷斯却觉得，被这双粗糙的手触碰，比接受洗礼更加安恬幸福。

“我很荣幸。”他中规中矩地回答。他在托特纳姆一直关注着卢卡的消息。卢卡从托特纳姆消失不到十天后，就取代克里斯原本的婚约者，成为伯纳乌的王后。他有时跟随国王南征北战，更多的时候则留在国内修建工事，收集税款。加雷斯怀着矛盾的心情，为他的每一次胜利而欣喜。

未来，他们或许又有机会并肩赢得胜利了。加雷斯露出欣喜的微笑，握住那只熟悉又陌生的手，在手背上印下一个礼节性的吻。

“把我的弓拿来，摆上刚才的那个靶子。”看台上，克里斯眯起眼睛打了个长长的哈欠，突然吩咐下去。

“克里斯……”马塞洛刚要开口阻拦，看见国王的眼神，就安静下来。

“你认真的？”塞尔吉奥终于坐正身子，毫不客气地问，“各国的使节都坐在下面，今天发生的事，一周以后所有人都会知道。万一出了什么问题，一百个，不，一千个吟游诗人都救不了你和伯纳乌的名声。”

“议论不会带来战争的失败，但怯懦和犹豫会。”克里斯说。他解下披风，脱掉外套，只留下勾勒出鲜明肌肉线条的上衣，快步走下看台楼梯，到场地的中央去。

加雷斯用过的靶子摆回了原位，红心上整整齐齐攒着三支箭。众人交头接耳地猜测着他们国王的意图。年轻的骑士站在卢卡身侧，手中紧握着月桂枝条的冠冕。

克里斯对人群与自己的配偶都视若无睹。一旦握住弓，他的眼中就只有箭靶本身。况且这一次，他的目标太小，围观者又太多，容不得一点闪失。

长箭破空，三射三中。派去检查靶子的士兵兴奋地喊叫起来——克里斯的每一箭，都把原有的一支劈为两半。

“国王万岁！”不知谁喊出了第一声，然后所有人都欢呼起来。克里斯骑上侍从牵来的马匹，绕着场地狂奔，举起手向他的人民致意，眼睛因喜悦而格外明亮。

把箭靶摆得更远些，然后用树枝或者苹果代替它，再给我一次机会。我一样还可以射中。在震耳欲聋的山呼中，加雷斯无声地说。不过人们正因为克里斯的胜利而欢欣雀跃，即使他说出来，结果也不会有什么不同。月桂枝条在他手中弯曲，崩断，落进脚下染着血污的尘土里。

“国王万岁。”加雷斯面无表情地喃喃着。

卢卡侧过头去，担心地看加雷斯。他足够了解克里斯，不论青年国王提弓入场时，只想决一胜负还是意图威慑情敌，在这样干脆利落的胜利之后，他除去狂喜就不会再有其它心情。但加雷斯不可能忘记得这么快。

“我没事，卢卡。”加雷斯露出个扭曲难看的微笑，伸手去捋自己两鬓的乱发。

随着青年骑士的动作，手腕上泛黄的丝带从袖口垂落出来。卢卡睁大了眼睛，抬起头去和加雷斯对视，甚至忘了本来要说的话。

三年前那最后一个晚上，睡袍上断裂的丝带，一直系在他昔日恋人的手腕上。

加雷斯本想解释，但克里斯已经策马到他们面前。伯纳乌的国王骄傲肆意地笑着，丢下弓箭，向比武的优胜者伸出一只手。

“既然离开了托特纳姆，就留下来为伯纳乌效力吧，骑士加雷斯。你不该在西方海岛上的小国虚度时光，你会在伯纳乌挣取功勋，或许还有头衔和土地。这里的每一名勇士都欢迎你加入他们——其中最优秀的一位，现在向你伸出他的手。”

“为伯纳乌效劳是我最真诚的愿望，陛下。”加雷斯朗声回答。他将断裂的桂冠丢进一片泥泞中，大步走上前去，弯下腰亲吻克里斯的权戒。

塞尔吉奥和马塞洛刚刚走下看台时，见到的就是这样一幕。

“是我的眼睛出了问题，还是克里斯和那家伙，还有所有人都疯了？”塞尔吉奥摸一摸新蓄起的胡子，停住本要和克里斯一同庆祝的脚步，难以置信地问，“他们在做什么？”

“我不知道。”马塞洛回答，“或许有问题的是我们。”

“疯狂不会来得无缘无故。”塞尔吉奥冷冷地说，“一群死人背后一定有个谋杀犯，一群疯子背后则多半有个阴谋家。”

“我们都知道他是谁。”马塞洛叹口气，“问题是他想要什么，以及我们该怎么做。”

万众狂欢中，平日里最喧闹快活的塞尔吉奥终于沉默不语。


	3. PART1 第三章

3\. 

夏日最后的余韵尚未逝去，太阳的温度却早已离开了伯纳乌堡。人们把这座白色的石头堡垒戏称作雪城堡，卢卡曾经私下向克里斯抱怨，说这是伯纳乌人终年不见飘雪产生的浪漫妄想，但今天他恍惚里觉得，堡垒真的由内而外泛着寒气。

卢卡打了个寒颤，或许是因为喝的那几杯酒。他不得不连饮几杯，借口酒后头疼，从为比武优胜者庆祝的宴会上告辞。相熟的人都见过他醉酒的样子，没人想阻拦他。

他不由得裹紧披风，加快前进的脚步，却踩到披风下摆，摔了个踉跄。

在他坐到石砖地面之前，一只手揽住他的手臂，把人带进怀里。

“那是我的披风，亲爱的。你没觉得它有点长吗？”克里斯忍俊不禁地说。

“今天的葡萄酒……我有点头晕。”卢卡低声回答。克里斯喜欢宴会和庆祝，今天那三箭之后，他更是抢尽了加雷斯的风头，成了庆祝宴会的主角。一个躲避人群注意力的克里斯，和一个单纯善良的弗伦蒂诺·佩雷斯一样奇怪。

“走吧。”克里斯帮他系好正确的披风，牵着他的手通过城堡大厅，沿着主长廊走下去。长廊两侧的墙壁上高挂着国王们的画像，每当走过这里，卢卡都有种错觉，他正被伯纳乌的列位先王居高临下地审视着。他更喜欢侧面那条直接通往卧室的旋转楼梯，但克里斯很明显另有计划。

“我打算在两周后出兵。”克里斯说，“带上塞尔吉奥、马塞洛、卡里姆、伊斯科、拉斐尔，还有你那位旧相识，叫什么来着？”

伯纳乌的贵族与他们的士兵正聚集于此，调兵计划的确可行。但他每说出一个名字，卢卡的心就沉下去一分。

“加雷斯，加雷斯·贝尔。”卢卡轻声说，“陛下，恕我直言，托尼上周说过，还清去年的欠款，税款刚好和召开宴会、修缮城堡的花费持平。”

而且我很震惊他竟然能做到。他在心里补充。

“你走过这条长廊的时候，会看见什么？”克里斯却没反驳他的说法，而是攥紧了他的手，突兀地提问。

“画像。”卢卡回答。

“我看见伯纳乌的历史，和它对国王的期望。”克里斯说。他们正走过桑奇斯二世的画像，他手持长剑，将一面红蓝交织的旗帜踩在脚下。

“伯纳乌期望繁荣。”卢卡劝说他，“给你的人民一点时间，也给将领们一点喘息的余地。”

“将领们可不会要求休息。”克里斯嘲讽地笑了，“你去告诉塞尔吉奥，我们打算和诺坎普签订十年和平条约，看看他会作何反应。”

“我宁肯穿塞尔吉奥裁的衣服，也不会让他去修建城堡或者统计收支。”卢卡反驳，“他对如何治理一片土地一无所知。”

“但是对如何取得并占有它所知甚多。”克里斯说，“这就够了。”

“如果你是因为他们的压力……”

“不是他们。”克里斯的语气冷淡而坚决，“卢卡，我来告诉你一个每个国王都要面对的事实。如果这个国家的军队和税收半数以上归于另一人，那么，国王即使坐在王座上，王令也会出自他人口中。”

想要摆脱佩雷斯伯爵的控制，克里斯就必须得到更多的土地和人口。

卢卡沉默下来。伯纳乌的国王与王后除非必须，鲜少在私下相处时提及弗伦蒂诺·佩雷斯。这个老人的存在像是沼泽中的瘴气，令人窒息，又无所不在。

但他们的沉默有更令人难堪的原因。正是佩雷斯一手促成了二人的婚姻。而在克里斯还不是国王的时候，他和副官梅苏特·厄齐尔的爱情故事甚至传到了海岛上的托特纳姆。

在那场仓促的婚姻之前，梅苏特就远走埃米尔③，和奥利弗·吉鲁订了婚。克里斯从此再没见过他的恋人。

他们已经走过“金王子”劳尔和他配偶大笑着的画像，英俊的“圣徒”卡西利亚斯神情肃然，从画框内俯视着他们。卡西利亚斯一生战功卓著，却因虔信而终生未婚无子。在他身后，对伯纳乌王座的争夺战持续数年之久。克里斯的登基远称不上名正言顺，塞尔吉奥与马塞洛和王室的血缘都比他更近一些。

“那么我们需要借款。”卢卡说，“从各位贵族手中，甚至佩雷斯手中借款。如果不够，我立刻派人去找亚平宁半岛①的银行家。给我几个小时睡一觉，明天我就去问各位将领的粮草需求……”

“停。”克里斯的声音里又有了些笑意，方才的不愉快仿佛从没存在过。卢卡抬起头，疑惑地看向他的配偶。

“我从宴会上溜出来，难道是为了听你计算战争款项的？让托尼·克罗斯去为这些事焦头烂额吧，他那张脸累得瘦一些也不会显得太可怜。”

克里斯把他揽进怀里，鸢尾根与雪松的清澈信息素气息②散逸开，卢卡不自禁地深吸一口。

“马泰奥已经两岁了。”克里斯说，“再给我一个孩子，卢卡。”

他没理由拒绝。

卢卡点点头，手臂勾住克里斯的脖子，在他脸颊上落下连绵的亲吻。克里斯借势将他抱起来，大步流星地向前走，差点在楼梯拐角和迎面走来的侍者撞个满怀。

卢卡偏过头，往克里斯怀里藏，但伯纳乌国王的动作比他更快。披风一卷，面孔与王后的礼服都被遮起来，只有金色的发梢露在外面。

“明天城堡里就会传开，你新添了个金发的情人。”侍者磕磕巴巴地道了歉，忙不迭跑开了。卢卡笑吟吟地说。

他笑得温和又戏谑，没有一点多余的情绪。

“不要担心，亲爱的。”克里斯借着衣物的遮挡，解开他领口的别针和腰带。斗篷和长裤次第落下来，露出白皙丰满的腿。

“你比所有人都可爱。”

克里斯自认说这话时全然真心实意。卢卡的体温比他略低一点，靠在他怀里，抬起眼睛看他时，像是一件脆弱的艺术品。

卢卡却不回答，只是笑。生育过一个孩子之后，他还保有着笑得天真单纯的能力，仿佛自己也还是个孩子。

三年相伴，克里斯足够熟悉他的身体，知道该怎样打破这种微妙的平静。他喜欢凭着体型优势，把卢卡压进床里，按住他的双手，凭着本能而非技巧把他顶弄到失神。那双平日里温柔微笑的眼睛会满盈泪水，眼神里全是迫切的渴望。

今天他想试点别的花样。

下一件落在地上的是礼服外衣。他一只手艰难地解着扣子，另一只手微微一晃，险些把卢卡摔在地上。怀里的人用力钩住他，把他也带得站立不稳，险些双双摔倒。

“你来自己脱。”他索性甩手不干，在卢卡耳边低声说，“就在这里。”

察觉到对方的迟疑，他又补上一句：“别怕，所有人都在宴会上，没人看得见。”

卢卡的气息因紧张而急促起来，他松开克里斯，摸索着去解短裤的系带。克里斯抱着他缓缓坐下，背靠着走廊里的彩绘玻璃窗。阳光透过绘着圣者故事的玻璃，映得卢卡脸上似乎多了点血色。

他的王后下身不着寸缕，坐在他大腿上，手指胡乱扩张着，身体不住扭动。克里斯被他撩得心头火起，捏住他的手腕，敷衍地抚弄几下，直接顶进去。

卢卡发出一声压抑着的尖叫，半仰起头，卷发从额前落下来，露出混合着痛苦和快感的表情。

“别这样……”他抽着气，断断续续地说，“太快了，好疼。”

克里斯手扶上他的腰，令他配合自己的律动。或许因为在随时可能有人经过的走廊上，卢卡的入口绷得很紧，即使经过抚弄也还是太过干涩。他从不抗拒克里斯的要求，只是无论怎么配合，身体都骗不了人。

他用技巧替代单纯的力量，寻找到那个熟悉的入口，顶弄一阵却突然停下，转而把卢卡按在自己怀里，抚慰他尚未勃起的器官，再从头顶亲吻到耳朵再到后颈。牙齿轻轻吮吸咬啮着皮肤，搅起一片水声。

他配偶半裸的身体终于多了些温度，放松下来，埋头在他肩上，紧咬着嘴唇，发出只有二人能听到的呻吟声。

“你在磨蹭什么。”卢卡抱怨道，“快一点……”

“这可是你自己说的。”克里斯双臂环绕着他的身体，操进他的生殖腔里。卢卡因这强烈的刺激哭叫出来，又被克里斯吻住。他在缺氧的眩晕里绞紧了甬道，却还不忘记用双腿夹紧克里斯的腰，配合他一次又一次的撞击。

克里斯捉着他的腿，把他折成一个常人难以作出的姿势，干到怀里的人示弱地靠在他胸口，才尽数射在他身体里。在性爱的余韵中，他抱着卢卡坐了一阵，夕阳透过大片玻璃窗，给他们一些彼此之外的温暖。喧嚣的宴会还在继续，城堡里安静得仿佛只有他们二人，仿佛他们生来就该赤裸相拥。

——

“如果出兵只是因为佩雷斯，你可以刺杀他。”稍晚些时候，二人躺在床上，卢卡枕在克里斯的胸口说。

“刺杀是阴谋家做的事，国王应该征服他的敌人，对外如此，对内亦然。”克里斯摩挲着枕边人的头发，合起眼睛，在半睡半醒间喃喃低语。

“别拦着我，王后。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ① 中世纪的银行业起源于意大利半岛，历史梗，跟意甲七姐妹没有关系XD  
> ② CR7香水的中调  
> ③ 破厂的酋长球场音译


	4. PART1 第四章

第二天卢卡醒来时，克里斯早已离开了。

“国王在校场上。”侍女给他端来加了蜂蜜的牛奶和面包时，回答了卢卡的疑问。

“谁和他一起？”卢卡打个哈欠，伸展开酸痛的肢体，“塞尔吉奥？卡里姆？”

“只有国王一个，陛下。”侍女不禁笑出来，“昨天晚上您走得太早，没看到那些大人们喝了多少酒。要我看，今天他们一个都起不来床。”

“托尼·克罗斯可以，他不会因为别人赢得的胜利醉酒。两个小时之后我要在小议事厅里看见他。”卢卡摇摇头，试图将昨天一晚的荒唐从脑海中甩开，“告诉他事情紧急，不能拖延。”

侍女应声出去。卢卡缓缓换好衣服，吃过早饭，抱起几卷夹着凌乱批注纸条的地图册，慢慢向外走。

还没走过转角，一个熟悉的人拦住了他。

“你不该来。”卢卡躲避开那双澄澈的蓝眼睛，低声说。

“我来替你拿这个。”加雷斯没回答他的问题，探手拿过那几本格外厚重的册子，刻意放慢了脚步，跟在他身侧，“好久不见，卢卡。”

卢卡第一次有机会仔细打量加雷斯，面前的人蓄起了胡子，脸上多出皱纹与细小的伤疤。但他还能在那张真诚微笑的脸上看到一些熟悉的快活神色，令他想起多年以前那个茫然无措的年轻骑士侍从的神色。

他心一软，就说不出来激烈拒绝的话。

“你不该到伯纳乌来。你想要的事情……无论是什么，我都没办法答应。”他轻轻叹了口气，眼角垂下去，“对不起。”

“别难过，卢卡。你不亏欠我什么。”加雷斯急促地说。他伸出一只手，想拍一拍身旁人的肩，又最终收回去。沉默许久，他才又开口，“谁说我只是为了爱情而来？”

“全世界的年轻人都向往伯纳乌，这个词本身就象征着财富和荣誉。”他的声音听起来真诚而恳切，“你也曾经说过，托特纳姆限制了我。”

认出加雷斯以来的第一次，卢卡发自内心地露出微笑。

“我很高兴……祝你成功，加雷斯骑士。”

“你也是。”加雷斯故作轻快地说，“我曾经整夜整夜地睡不着，想你有没有爱过我，我们的誓言意味着什么。但现在我知道你做得没错了，这里……这里毕竟是伯纳乌。”

卢卡咬住嘴唇，吞下了想要说出来的话。三年前的离别太过仓促，他甚至没来得及向当时的恋人解释清楚，远走伯纳乌并非他的本意。但多说无益，只能平添烦恼，加雷斯既然已经带着误会放下了旧事，他又何必打乱对方的心情？

“你会喜欢这里的。”他勉强露出微笑，强行压下苦涩的心情，“伯纳乌是个晴朗温暖的地方，比托特纳姆的冬天好得多……”

他们聊着天气和食物，一路走到小议事厅前的走廊拐角。卢卡从加雷斯手中接过地图册，向他道了别。还没推开议事厅的门，他就已经翻开地图册，查找起某一条批注。

加雷斯一路目送他的背影消失在门后，然后脱力般地靠在石柱上，仰起头望向穹顶，眼神空洞而痛苦。

卢卡当然会相信他已经忘记了一切，托特纳姆的年轻骑士侍从加雷斯·贝尔从不说谎。

——

“大人。”

“操，滚出去。”塞尔吉奥迷迷糊糊地骂了一声。现在叫醒他的一定是个诺坎普人，或者某种差不多讨厌的东西。

“大人……拉莫斯大人，对不起，王后在外面，他坚持今天要见到您。”

塞尔吉奥分辨出他贴身男仆的声音，终于睁开眼，揉着宿醉后胀痛的头，打着哈欠坐起来。宴会快结束的时候，他已经不记得自己喝了多少葡萄酒和啤酒，随手拽了个侍女（或者omega侍从，都有可能）上了床，折腾到凌晨才睡下。她的名字和长相在他脑海中模糊不清，不过没关系，这种事发生过太多次，万一弄出来私生子，他也能付得起一笔金币。

“王后……该死，为什么偏偏在这个时候。”

他张开双臂，让男仆给他穿好衣服，再去请客人进来。卢卡穿着一身细麻布质地的便服，和一双塞尔吉奥不侮辱王室就无法评价的红鞋子①。他在屋子里唯一一张空着的椅子上坐下，对凌乱的房间视若无睹。男仆退出去之后，他才开口：

“下午好，塞尔吉奥。很抱歉在这个时候来访，但是事情紧急，不容拖延。”

“请讲。”塞尔吉奥在另一把椅子上坐下，探询地看向他。王后向来称不上健硕，但今天他看起来尤其单薄，眼眶下还有两片薄薄的青黑。

“托尼和我作了计算，王室金库不足以雇佣远征所需的工匠和医生。我已经找到了雇佣兵，从亚平宁半岛运输银行的借款，但时间上恐怕来不及。”

王后打开手中的厚重书本，抽出夹在里面的私人记录，推到塞尔吉奥面前。纸上熟悉的字迹称不上优美，但清晰工整，便于阅读。塞尔吉奥皱起眉头，一字一句地阅读。

“因此，各位参与远征的贵族必须自己准备部分粮草和运输队伍。在和他们交谈之前，我希望向你确认，这一份要求是否超出他们的能力，以避免在出征前就引起争执。”

和往常一样，卢卡给出的每一份书面文件都通顺流利，其中的决定既有事实支持，也充分考虑到王国内盘根错节的利益纠葛。但塞尔吉奥还是花了几分钟时间通读那份记录，他信任王后的工作能力，不过牵扯到军队的运作，他必须亲自确认过。

“克里斯怎么说？”他挑起眉毛，似笑非笑地问。

“克里斯从早上开始就在校场。”卢卡重重地叹了口气，合上眼睛，在椅背上仰过头去，显露出一种格外愁苦的神色，“他让我直接来和将领们谈。”

塞尔吉奥一点都不意外。克里斯近年来愈发只关注战场上的胜负，一年多来，不仅内政，连战争的后勤都交到了卢卡手里。伯纳乌的王后从没让他们失望过，塞尔吉奥和他私交不多，但“卢卡·莫德里奇”这个名字足以令每个贵族和士兵安心。

他摸索了一阵羽毛笔，最终放弃了，转而用指甲划掉纸上的几个名字。

“不同将领的军队一起运输粮草，容易引发问题。”他说，“我明白托尼和你都不是伯纳乌人，想要尽量减少矛盾，才把自筹的分量按出兵人数平分……不过马塞洛和我两个人就能出得起这笔钱，别担心，陛下。”

“你说得很有道理，但是一个人来和王室一同运输粮草，不比两个人更简单些么？”卢卡貌似无辜地向他提问。

“所以你单独来找我。”塞尔吉奥哭笑不得地说，“这是我领地几年的收入……真狠啊，陛下。”

“一切为了伯纳乌。”卢卡轻声说，“我只会向你提出这个要求，因为也只有你会同意。”

塞尔吉奥走到窗前，伯纳乌堡地势险要，从他所住的塔楼俯瞰，能见到大片的田野与草地，塔楼脚下的园圃里，则有百花盛放，虫鸟啼鸣。这是他所生所长的国家，他为她流下过鲜血和汗水，她则以震耳欲聋的欢呼与传唱的歌谣作为报答。

“一切为了伯纳乌。”塞尔吉奥转过身，一字一句地重复他的话，“我们离开的时候，照顾好她，陛下。”

“当然。”卢卡说。那双眼睛不带任何躲闪地，温柔而坚定地与他对视。塞尔吉奥听到过许多情真意切的誓言，早就练出判别真伪的能力，因此卢卡的承诺令他格外安心。

塞尔吉奥突然有种冲动，像出征之前对同伴那样，紧紧地拥抱他的王后。

他心神不宁的时候，卢卡已经站起来，拍一拍他的肩膀：“我需要在一周以内见到你安排的运输官，不过今天不急。你看起来很累，我还是先离开，给你留下时间……”

“我也想和你谈一谈。”塞尔吉奥抓住落在他肩膀上的手，出声打断。他在前一天喝第三杯酒之前，的确想过要和面前的人聊一聊。

“哦？”卢卡不着痕迹地将手抽开，又坐下来，探究地审视着塞尔吉奥。他陷入思考时，眉毛和眼角都垂下来，给人留下一种柔弱无害的错觉。

“加雷斯·贝尔。”塞尔吉奥注意到，面前人的眼神有些闪烁，“他让你心烦意乱。”

“我很诧异他能从托特纳姆一路过来，仅此而已。”卢卡回答。

“他在昨天晚上的宴会上，手按着剑柄的时候倒比举着酒杯的时候多些。”塞尔吉奥直白地说，“那个人神情阴郁，面色苍白，看起来不像是刚刚夺取桂冠的胜者，反而像丢失珍宝的迷路人。”

“你不能指望外来者也像伯纳乌人一样喜爱饮酒和音乐。”卢卡温和地提醒他，“昨天晚上的欢宴的确吵闹，你们唱‘克里斯蒂亚诺在五月凯旋’的时候，我在城堡的卧室里都听到了。”

“别自欺欺人了。”塞尔吉奥说，“克里斯可能不这么想，但他在比武大会上的确侮辱了你的朋友。谁会向侮辱自己的人真心实意地宣誓效忠？”

“如果侮辱出于无心，为什么不能一笑了之？”卢卡反问他。

“因为他还能拔剑。”塞尔吉奥尖锐地反驳，“即使克里斯是国王，也没有高尚的人应该容忍这样的侮辱。加雷斯·贝尔怀着非分的想法而来，他的心中酝酿着阴谋。自负蒙蔽了国王的双眼，而你……”

卢卡并不动怒，偏一偏头示意他说下去。几绺散开的金发垂在额前，那双棕色的眼睛显得温柔又平和。

塞尔吉奥莫名其妙心头火起。

“你令我诧异。”他下了断言，“我以为没有人是为了治理国家而生的，直到今天为止。荣耀、爱情、愤怒、嫉妒、仇恨……你对情感一无所知。”

卢卡突然低下头去，捂住脸，双肩抖动着。塞尔吉奥看不到他的表情，只能听见压抑着的笑声。

过了好一会，他才放下双手。塞尔吉奥觉得，他的眼睛里有水光一闪而过。

“你说得对，我对情感一无所知。”卢卡露出嘲讽的微笑，“但是这也和你无关。再见，拉莫斯阁下。”

他面无表情地离开，没再看塞尔吉奥一眼。

他本想让卢卡委婉地劝告克里斯，不要太信任贝尔。但话说出来，不知道为什么就变了样。塞尔吉奥茫然地踱几圈步子，终于放弃思考，重重地长出一口气，躺倒在一片狼藉的被子里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①魔笛对小红鞋的偏爱真的非常令人费解！！！


	5. PART1 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大量罗戴厄提及警告，我已经不知道怎么打tag了

旅人踏着黑夜的影子走来。

他穿着对伊比利亚半岛来说过于厚重的手套和长靴，披一领黑蓝格子的旅行斗篷，兜帽垂下来，与围巾一同盖住面孔。那斗篷一路沾了尘土脏污，蓝色染得发灰，仿佛打了补丁的乞丐行装。卫兵狐疑地打量着他，开口询问时，他也不搭腔，只挑起兜帽边缘。

烛光摇曳里，深邃的绿眼睛熠熠生辉。

卫兵认出那人，让开一条通道。旅人就带着初秋的露水，走进城堡通明的灯火里去。他不是这座白色堡垒的常客，每走到一个分岔口或者转弯，都要顿一顿脚步。但他终于找到了所寻的路径，于是急匆匆地沿着旋转楼梯爬上去，破损的靴底踩出泥泞的脚印。

“晚上好，卢奇亚诺。”他推开门，将斗篷和手套一同甩在一旁，用故乡的语言唤他挚友的名字，仿佛二人从未分离。

“天哪！”卢卡从书桌前跑开，双臂抱住旅人的脖子，跳起来亲吻他的脸颊，“查理——查理！”

“让我看看你。”韦德兰揉一把怀里人的金发，终于满足地笑出来，“你真是一点都没变。”

“怎么可能。”卢卡兴奋的神色慢慢黯淡下去，偏过头不和韦德兰对视。他一头长发不复往年丰沛，但转头时飞扬的发梢衬着张小巧的脸，仍然令人挪不开眼睛。

“马泰奥还好吗。”韦德兰自知说错了话，把话题转开，“上次我走的时候，他还拽着我喊韦德兰叔叔，也不知道他有没有忘了我。”

“他睡了。”提到孩子，卢卡的语气不自觉温柔下来，“月初的时候有点感冒，这几天好多了。”

“我可以留到明天。”韦德兰说，“我想和孩子说说话。”

“好。”卢卡答应，“克里斯在做出征前的准备。如果天气晴朗，明天我们两个带他在花园里走一走。”

“那么今天晚上就要结束工作。”韦德兰从行囊里拿出一沓文书，叹口气，“地图，人口，军队，税收，还有道听途说的消息……都在这里。他们在会议上把重修前线堡垒喊得震天响，但是谁都不敢让国王少开几次宴会。”

二人对视一眼，心里满是苦涩。Hrvatska国库里的钱在国王情妇的手上和颈间，在宴会的盘中和度假城堡里，就是不在边境和军队。平安无事时当然好，一旦燃起战火，北方四面漏风的边境堡垒不知道能不能坚持一天。顾问走了一个又一个，有一个甚至没来得及看清国王的脸就丢了职位。

“别慌。”卢卡拍拍他的手臂，柔声说，“先从军队开始，又有一个人去当了雇佣兵？”

“德扬走了，去安菲尔德。”韦德兰说，“他不肯讨好国王，你也知道。不过还是先说你的事。运黄金到伯纳乌的雇佣兵我已经找到了，领头的是马里奥·曼朱基奇。你们可以谈谈……他也想知道Hrvatska的事。”

卢卡长出一口气，笑了。韦德兰注意到，他嘴角的皱纹比起上次见面又深了一些。容貌不变只是他的心愿，他们的肉体和灵魂上都有时间刻下的印记，而命运在这方面对卢卡并不公平。

——

两个小时之后，韦德兰一动不动地躺在床上，感受着手臂上的重量，盯着天花板，眨了眨眼。

或许因为白天里一直工作的缘故，卢卡晚上精神格外萎靡，不一会眼皮就垂下来，半是劝说半是恳求，要他把文书都搬到床上去。只是在床上他也没清醒很久，喃喃念两行雇佣兵带来的情报就阖上眼睛，滑进被子里，枕着自己的手臂睡得迷迷糊糊。

二人在卢卡分化前往往同床而眠，韦德兰也就不把他推醒，心里默背着守军调动图驱散杂念，把人拢到怀里，再熟门熟路地掖好被角。

“卢奇亚诺。”韦德兰低下头，附在金发男人的耳边说。

“嗯。”怀里的人半睡半醒地晃晃脑袋，发出一声模糊的鼻音。

“如果能一直这样……”

他犹豫不决的时候，卢卡终于睡熟了，翻个身从手臂上滑下去，呼吸均匀深沉。

“睡吧。”他摇摇头，留恋地看一眼熟睡的挚友，探手端过烛台吹熄了，自己也躺下来。

“我爱你。”

很久之后，一句无人听闻的低语响起，随即消融进寂静的夜色中。

韦德兰最终还是没有时间和小马泰奥到花园里去。第二天不到中午，他就急匆匆地带着卢卡的建议离开，甚至没有机会喝一杯当年的白葡萄酒。

卢卡也愈发忙碌起来。出征在即，克里斯在御前会议结束后很少来找他。他们甚至重新开始分房睡，卢卡陪着马泰奥，克里斯则和将领们开会到半夜。

他倒是偶遇过加雷斯很多次。加雷斯被编入出征名单，于是和所有人一样行色匆匆，和他也不过简单的寒暄几句。卢卡也就把之前的交谈丢在脑后，一心扑在政务上。

但他和塞尔吉奥的对话，则引起了更大的波澜。

“真是个拙劣的笑话。”克里斯抹一抹笑出来的眼泪，“亲爱的塞尔吉奥，你没认真吧。”

塞尔吉奥耸耸肩，以沉默回答。

“你哪天不想做将领，可以去做个弄臣。”克里斯站起来，踩一只脚在椅子上，黑眼睛里全是嘲讽的笑意，“弄臣知道他们在演滑稽戏，你却一心一意地相信，加雷斯·贝尔想要杀我。”

“好吧，你说了算。”克里斯一旦作了决定，就多半无法挽回。塞尔吉奥只得敷衍地点点头，希望话题就此终结。

“看你那副严肃的样子，我都快被说服了。但说真的，刺客为什么要在比武大会上跪下宣誓效忠，而不是砍上一剑？他难道还真的对王后怀有至死不渝的爱情？”克里斯却不肯放过这个话题。他绕到塞尔吉奥身后，拍拍他最好的将领的肩膀，一脸不以为然。

“你必须多带护卫。”塞尔吉奥心情愈发急躁，就顾不得注意对国王说话的礼仪，“战场上什么都可能发生，改变一个人，或者一个国家的命运，有时只需要背后的一支箭。该死，如果梅苏特还在，你至少能听得进……”

看见国王的脸色，他立即住了口。

“永远，永远不要在我面前提梅苏特·厄齐尔。”克里斯把每个词都咬得很清，牙关紧锁。痛苦和愤怒的表情交织在伯纳乌国王的脸上，他英俊的五官甚至有些扭曲。

“这是国王的命令，你明白吗？”

或许因为这场对话，分别三年以来，克里斯第一次在睡梦里和梅苏特重逢。

他的恋人赤裸着身体，从浴室的蒸汽和泡沫里抬起头来看他，眼睑和颧骨上染着片片绯红，格外脆弱可口。克里斯舔一舔嘴唇，也不脱沾着土粒的靴子和斗篷，踩着溅出的水花走进去，把人按住，落下带着征尘气息的亲吻。

“我回来了。”直到气喘吁吁，他们才分开。克里斯将手探进泡沫里去，抚摸那具格外光滑的躯体，露出狡黠的微笑。

“别闹。”梅苏特却不遂他心愿，推开克里斯愈发不安分的手，拽起方巾擦拭身体，“今天不行，你明天就出发了。”

克里斯只得坐在板凳上，看着梅苏特弯下腰，一点点擦干绷直的小腿，再把浴袍裹在身上。梅苏特单薄而纤细，拿起剑却不输于任何一个alpha。他总能在瞬息万变的战场上，将敌人的阵型打乱，或者找到一击致命的角度，刺穿敌将的心脏。

但这次梅苏特只能留下来，omega的身体不适合长途奔袭作战，卡西利亚斯没留下继承人，伯纳乌陷入混战，战机稍纵即逝，克里斯必须暂别他的恋人。

 _是永别。_ 有声音在他脑海中沉重地回响。

浴袍带子打了结，梅苏特怎么都解不开。克里斯从身后抱住他，握住他的手，将成了死结的带子解开再系好，又去亲他的耳朵。

“每天都要想我。”他说，“早上和晚上都要为我祷告，祝我不受刀剑伤害，带着胜利回到你身边。”

“好。”梅苏特顺势倒进他怀里，用湿漉漉的头顶去蹭他胸口，“快点回到我身边来，克里斯。”

_已经三年了，醒一醒。_

浴室白雾般的水汽蒸腾起来，恍惚中，克里斯再看不到他的恋人。他惊慌地抓梅苏特的手，却只抓到一片水雾。

_结束了。_

他在马上，披着白色战衣，四周是令人窒息的厚重迷雾，王冠沉重地压在头顶。

梅苏特在他身前策马奔跑，身形在雾气里，看不真切。每次克里斯伸出手去捉他，他就化为一片雾气，在几步远的地方重新出现。

“梅苏特！梅苏特！”他焦急地呼喊。

他的恋人却不回头，只是策马疾驰，土地在马蹄下塌陷，落入深不见底的渊谷。骑手却仍不停顿，和马匹一同坠落下去。

克里斯跪倒在悬崖边缘，徒劳地伸出手。一切都发生得很慢，梅苏特在坠落中转过身，漠然地看向他，将一支玫瑰搭在弓上。

他身穿红白。①

玫瑰发出箭矢破空般的凌厉声响，正中克里斯的心口。花瓣在触碰到他的一刻融化，流淌进他的盔甲，混着鲜血从伤口沁出来。

克里斯猛然醒来，冷汗浸透了他的睡衣。

“别再来我梦里。”他失神地大睁着眼睛，徒劳地自言自语，“是你离开了我……你不爱我。”

“你从没爱过我。”

狭小的窗格里，第一缕晨光映在克里斯格外苍白的脸上。他能听到马匹嘶鸣，口令呼喝，来自各地的贵族和士兵聚集在一起，追随着他，进行新的辉煌远征。

战场在呼唤他，他在那里无所不能。

他没有想起卢卡·莫德里奇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①看这篇文的朋友有可能并不关心英糙所以还是注一下，阿森纳的配色是红白。


	6. PART2 第六章

PART 2

_Men at some time are masters of their fates. The fault … is not in our stars, but in ourselves…_

_\-- William Shakespeare, Julius Caesar_

6.

“砍了他的头。”塞尔吉奥说。

他翘起腿，坐在赫塔费城堡的主座上，悠哉游哉地看着抢夺战利品的士兵，手却没有一刻离开剑柄。这伯纳乌的贵族将领开口前脸上先挂三分笑，眼神看起来深情又真诚，但和他交谈的年轻骑士却如芒在背，接下来的话说得颇为艰难。

“阁下，我们说的是国王……”

“我知道，砍了他的头。”塞尔吉奥耐心地重复一遍。对待本国的年轻人，他从来都很有耐心。

“阁下，一位地位尊贵的俘虏可以换一大笔赎金，更何况……”

塞尔吉奥这才打量那骑士。他记不清楚年轻人的名字，不过脸倒是熟悉，马塞洛手下的人，难怪会说出来这种话。

“更何况我不留俘虏。”他摸着髭须，若有所思地说，“如果你害怕杀人，我也可以代劳。”

“……是，阁下。”年轻骑士迟疑许久，才答应下来，“还有，国王的儿子和女儿也被俘虏了……”

“多谢提醒。”塞尔吉奥看见那年轻人惊恐的神色，不禁发出低笑，“也砍了他们的头。”

年轻骑士大惊失色。

“去整顿军队吧，这里交给我。”在他来得及表达反对之前，马塞洛打断了他们的谈话。他蓬乱的头发被头盔压下去一块，看上去甚至有些滑稽，但在座椅扶手上斜坐下时，表情却可称肃穆。

“往旁边挪挪。”他不客气地对塞尔吉奥说，“我们多久没合兵作战了？”

“久到让你不习惯我的做法。”塞尔吉奥低声说，“放走的俘虏会成为下次战争中的敌人，活下来的孩子是最可怕的复仇者。各位道德高尚的大人和骑士都不肯干脏活，臭名昭著的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯就得当这个刽子手。”

“我不是说那个，你该为自己想想。”马塞洛摇摇头，“用赎金交换俘虏，放过母亲怀里的孩子，规则存在自有它的道理。没人能保证自己常胜不败。”

大陆上一半的国王与领主想要塞尔吉奥的头，另一半则很乐意把它双手奉上。有些时候，甚至连马塞洛都觉得，针对他这位朋友的仇恨并非毫无理由。

“未来发生的事情就留到未来去处理。”塞尔吉奥不以为然地耸耸肩，“我现在还没被俘虏，至于孩子……总不会有人在酒馆和妓院里猎捕私生子。”

马塞洛听着走廊里传来的女人哭叫声，叹了口气。

“你总是要结婚的。”他无奈地说，“那时候再想这些就晚了。”

“这就是我的夫人。”塞尔吉奥将长剑抽出一寸，笑眯眯地说。他的剑柄上镀着金，护手锻成玫瑰的样式，拔剑时划出一道眩目的光弧。

马塞洛苦笑起来。

“她美貌又忠诚，还绝不会胡乱嫉妒。”塞尔吉奥归剑入鞘，继续说下去，“说到这个，你进来的时候，看见这里厨房帮佣的女仆，那个栗色头发的可爱姑娘了吗？她会不会想要和我共度一夜？”

“说得好像她有权拒绝一样。”马塞洛摇摇头，不以为然地说，“说真的，塞尔吉奥……”

“别担心，我会很礼貌地问的。”

塞尔吉奥拍拍他肩膀，正要向外走，却差点迎头撞上个神色焦急的士兵。

“偷袭！是偷袭！”士兵惊恐地叫道。

“哪个方向？”塞尔吉奥一扫嬉笑的神色，手抓住他肩膀，厉声发问。

“城堡——伯纳乌城堡被偷袭了！”

“把你的骑兵也给我，马塞洛。”塞尔吉奥面色凝重，“我必须立刻回援。伯纳乌城堡只有凯洛尔的卫队和几支零散驻军，不够保护附近的村子。”

“我派信使联系克里斯。”马塞洛点点头，担忧地紧皱眉头，“但如果他不命令回军，我……”

“你就按约定去和他会合，胜利是我们的。”塞尔吉奥勉强自己露出笑容，坚决地说，“为了伯纳乌。”

守军则没有塞尔吉奥这种近乎天真的信心。

“陛下，信使已经出发。偷袭的雇佣兵离城堡还有三天距离。”凯洛尔脸色铁青。

“没有用，我们的军队来不及回防，就算是轻骑兵也一样。”卢卡推开地图，环视着长桌上的与会者。王家卫队长凯洛尔·纳瓦斯，财政大臣托尼·克罗斯，其余都是些年轻的孩子，还没尝过战争和阴谋的滋味。

他派人去请过老佩雷斯，那老家伙拒绝前来，声称自己对军事一无所知。卢卡心知这话不假，却还是让凯洛尔盯紧了他的动作。

他已经学会了不去劝告克里斯，多留一些守军给他的都城，何况就算国王同意，塞尔吉奥、马塞洛和拉斐尔也未必服从。普通的将领渴望荣誉，而伯纳乌的将领需要荣誉如同需要水和空气。

疲惫感突然涌上来，卢卡低下头，重重地叹了口气。

“关上大门吧。”凯洛尔劝说，“伯纳乌堡的城墙足够坚硬，没人能进入这座城堡半步。”

“然后任凭那些家伙蹂躏我们的田野和森林？”卢卡抿起嘴唇，皱眉反问道。

“我们兵力处于劣势。”凯洛尔不急不缓地陈述理由，“而且没有能带兵出征的将领。只要固守到陛下回军，就能形成前后夹击。”

“国王不会轻易撤军。”卢卡直白地打破卫队长的美梦，“克里斯正在诺坎普边境作战，贸然行动，如果梅西或者皮克看出点什么，被前后夹击的就是我们。”

“我们还有一批训练良好的弓箭手，箭支和长矛也够用。这一仗并非不能打。”托尼为他补充，“至于将领，或许某位年轻骑士可以证明……”

“我可以领军。”凯洛尔打断他。

“不。”卢卡压抑下一阵眩晕，双手撑着桌子，“我的盔甲还没生锈吧？把它拿过来，擦亮。”

小议事厅里寂静无声。卢卡扫过一张张或震惊或怀疑的脸，在心底苦笑。新婚时，他也曾经随从克里斯出战几次，但伯纳乌的内乱那时已接近尾声，克里斯继位几成定局，王后的价值在产床而非战场上。

婚后克里斯的第一个发情期，他们理所当然地滚到床上，三天没在人前出现。马泰奥在第二年的晚春出生，而卢卡不再有机会在战场上拔剑。

现在他要回到战场上去了。

“放弃几个村子。”他用手指在地图上快速点过，随即闭上眼睛，尽量不去想军队过后，燃烧的村落里会散落多少残肢血肉，“抢掠会打乱恶棍和雇佣兵的队伍，我们寻找一个有利的位置袭击真正的精锐军队。”

他也不等众人同意，就抱起地图径自向外走，却在走廊上遇到了个意料之外的人。

弗伦蒂诺·佩雷斯也不像平常一样红光满面，而是面色凝重地打量着他。

比起现在焦头烂额，他该在克里斯出征之前，就让国王脑子清楚点。把大半军队都带去远征，和邀请偷袭者上门没有差别。卢卡漠然地想。不过他也知道，佩雷斯对克里斯的掌握正在慢慢减弱，老人的诸般手段都不能驯服伯纳乌桀骜不驯的国王。

从遥远的白鹿堡为克里斯选定王后也是佩雷斯的手段之一。但这位实权贵族看错了一点，卢卡远没有外表看起来那样温和无害。

伯纳乌的王后无言地向佩雷斯点头致意，二人擦肩而过。

——

“白衣。”塞尔吉奥自言自语，“是我们的人。离开城堡这么远？”

这场山谷地带的战事正打得胶着。伯纳乌的军队训练有素，无奈偷袭者人数实在太多，战况便不明了。塞尔吉奥在半坡上眯起眼睛瞭望，却怎么都看不见凯洛尔的黑盔。伯纳乌没有其他将领留守，领兵的一定是卫队长，或许他已经受伤了。

他一皱眉头，便率先冲下去。轻骑兵人数同样不多，又奔波数日，但毕竟占了地利，又是拉莫斯和马塞洛亲自训练过的队伍，偷袭者自然敌不过。

他的剑上很快沾满了血和脑浆，马蹄下则是哀鸣的濒死者。塞尔吉奥握着剑，紧皱眉头，在混乱的战场上寻找凯洛尔。他和卫队长没什么私交，但一向敬佩对方的品格，绝不愿看见他在这里死去。

塞尔吉奥在战场上穿梭，低头留意伤者的样貌，却在不经意间抬头时，突然呆住了。

身材瘦削的白甲青年正挥剑和一个敌方骑士作战，盔甲上染着血污和泥土，在可疑的地方凹陷下去，他的动作却仍然迅捷而有力。青年的头盔不见踪影，一头金发流泻出来，随着躲闪在空中飞舞。

“竟然是王后陛下。”塞尔吉奥舔了舔嘴唇，勒马驻足，自言自语，“我没想到。”

正在他出神的时候，有个雇佣兵绕到卢卡背后，拔剑就刺。塞尔吉奥来不及出声示警，卢卡险险躲开，却被伤了马，狼狈地从马背上滚落下来，险些跌断脖子。

敌方骑士挥剑砍下，但塞尔吉奥比他快一些。长剑深入敌人的胸膛，直没到金色的玫瑰手柄。卢卡的卫队这时围拢过来，雇佣兵也掉了脑袋。

塞尔吉奥急促地喘着气，丢下佩剑，解开卢卡的甲胄，把人抱在怀里。卢卡的金发粘在额头上，整个人一动不动，随着塞尔吉奥的动作，头歪下去垂在一边。

“天哪。”塞尔吉奥的声音在颤抖。他拍一拍怀里人的脸，徒劳地命令他醒过来，“天哪，王后陛下，不要死。”

他双手触及之处，尽是一片粘腻温热。伯纳乌的王后脸色青白，安静得仿佛一具尸体，身下白衣染红，鲜血淋漓。

傍晚，卢卡在临近的村子里醒来，因失血过多而阵阵眩晕，身上没有一处不痛。医生迟疑着，在他屡次的坚定要求下说出实情。

他失去了不到两个月大的胎儿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家中秋快乐呀w


	7. PART2 第七章

7\. 

看见三岔路口的隐约黑影时，塞尔吉奥就闻到了腐烂的臭气。他放下马车的帷幕，希望车厢里的另一人不要看到绞刑架上群蝇萦绕的尸块。

“那是什么？”事与愿违，卢卡抬了抬眼皮，用发虚的声气提问。他颧骨凸出，脸颊下陷，嘴唇没有一点血色，套在不合身的毛皮斗篷里，显得愈发瘦弱不堪。

“绞死的几个人。”塞尔吉奥说。

卢卡仍然看着他。

“几个偷袭的俘虏……好吧，不止绞死。”塞尔吉奥耸耸肩，抿紧了嘴唇，“先砍了四肢，才让他们上绞刑架。你当时睡着了，什么都没听见。”

伯纳乌的王后只是点点头，就抱紧靠垫，倚回车厢侧壁，闭上眼睛。

“说点什么。”塞尔吉奥焦躁地皱起眉头，差点伸手去拽人，“你总不会也觉得我……”

“没什么。”卢卡说，“我累了，塞尔吉奥。”

“你感觉怎么样？”塞尔吉奥做好了为虐杀俘虏和卢卡大吵一架的准备，得到这个回答，怒火荡然无存，反而担心起来。卢卡因为流产，在这个河谷附近的村落休整了将近一个月。塞尔吉奥无视了他几次有气无力的要求，直到医生再三检查过，确定旅行不会带来危险，才让他上了回伯纳乌堡的马车。

“很奇怪。”卢卡没全醒过来，说话时带着点鼻音，听起来含糊不清。

塞尔吉奥侧过脸，看着着身旁的人。卢卡正闭着眼假寐，被颠簸的车厢磕到了头，于是轻哼一声，又抱住靠垫倚回去。一头金发凌乱地散下来，掩住他半边脸，只露出一点白皙的脸颊和微张的嘴。两颗位置不对的牙凸出来，反而显得下半脸窄小精巧，令人怜爱。

“靠在我肩膀上。”塞尔吉奥怎么都看不出哪里奇怪，只好拍醒对方，“帘子放下了，你不用坐得那么正。”

卢卡迟钝地点点头，眼神因为困倦和疲乏有些迷茫。他缓缓靠在塞尔吉奥肩膀上，皱起眉头，思考着什么。

若有若无的香气在狭小的车厢里弥漫开，塞尔吉奥抽了抽鼻子。他起初闻到的是馥郁温柔的鸢尾花香，细品却多了些辛辣而厚重的味道，皮革的气息，或许还有些木香。

他咽了口口水，发现自己硬了。

“塞尔吉奥？”在他来得及用下半身之外的部分思考前，卢卡坐起来，冷静地叫他名字，“你能暂时出去骑马吗？”

“你的发情期？”塞尔吉奥反应过来，不自主地舔了舔嘴唇，“如果你提前说，还可以准备药物，现在已经来不及……”

“时间提前了，我想是因为流产。”卢卡认认真真地回答他，“我没想到。你现在可以出去了吗？”

塞尔吉奥没等他问第三次。

“我们不去伯纳乌堡。”还没等马车停稳，他就跳出车门，对车夫说，“回我的庄园，那个更近一点……正午之前要赶到。”

车厢里没有反对的声音，塞尔吉奥暗自松了口气。

“但是这不可能，阁下。”车夫说，“会把马车颠散，王后也……”

“好吧。”塞尔吉奥发现，他又在舔嘴唇了。谢天谢地他现在站着，衣襟垂下来，遮住了某个不该有凸起的地方。

“那么就尽快。”他从卫兵手里接过自己的马缰，露出个过于真诚，于是显得有点吓人的微笑，“否则就来不及啦。”

塞尔吉奥认为他的选择并非完全出自私心。伯纳乌堡路途遥远，而且有太多正当年的alpha，就算伯纳乌王后的身份让他们望而却步，引起的骚乱也足够影响城防。出于同样的理由，卢卡也应当尽快离开护送的军队。

他的庄园远离窥探者的眼睛，更适合发情期omega的休养。如果他能得偿所愿，也不会有流言传到那位骄傲的国王耳中。

下车时，卢卡用毛皮斗篷裹得严严实实，兜帽也扣下来遮住整张脸，只有两缕金发露在外面。马车外的塞尔吉奥闻了又闻，遗憾地确认，没有一点溢出的信息素气味。他重重出一口气，体贴地向卢卡伸出手。

卢卡却不向他借力，跳下马车，打量了好一会庄园的门廊才说：“地方不错。”

他的声音不似往常低沉沙哑，带了点高亢的尾音。塞尔吉奥骄傲地点点头，走在他身前半步引路。男仆在他们身后关上大门，塞尔吉奥提前叫人回来清过场，大厅里空无一人，只有烛火通明。

“真的不需要我帮忙吗？”他再次伸出手，彬彬有礼地微笑询问。

“我希望你还记得让医生配药。”兜帽下传出的声音已经有点颤抖，“我不想怀孕。”

“当然。”塞尔吉奥得到许可，于是粗暴地拽开金属搭扣。碍事的毛皮落在地上，Omega的信息素从鼻腔直冲进来，卢卡的眼眶红通通的，棕眼睛里含着点泪水，整个人一幅摇摇欲坠的样子，只有腿还支撑着不肯倒下。

“我可以吻你吗？”他问，同时看见诧异的表情在对方脸上一闪而过。

“如果你想的话，快一点。”卢卡急促地喘着气，塞尔吉奥几乎能听见他没说出来的那句话：你到底行不行？

这就是挑衅了。

他单膝跪下去，解开卢卡的裤带，把对方的要害处握在手里。卢卡当然也勃起了，被他碰一碰就呻吟出来，顶端沁出一点前液。塞尔吉奥先亲一亲它，才慢慢把整个阴茎吞进嘴里，耐心地舔舐吮吸。

卢卡仰起头，后背抵在墙上，手指抠着冰凉的石头，却还觉得身体里有团火在烧。他仰起头用腰胯顶弄着，又难耐地蹭身后的墙壁。塞尔吉奥的嘴像是有魔法，他被同样强烈的快感和空虚感撕扯着，耳朵发热，脑袋里嗡嗡地响，几近昏厥。要是没有那两条腿撑着，他怕是已经站不住了。

他射在塞尔吉奥嘴里。

跪在他身前的人抬起头，舔一舔嘴唇上的精液，抬起眼睛看他。

“呃……谢谢？”卢卡仍然喘息着，脸颊上泛起片片潮红。他身下早已经湿润一片，也不知道有没有在墙上蹭下印子。

“小会客厅里有个沙发。”塞尔吉奥装作没听见这句话，贴心地帮他提起裤子，又去啃咬他的下巴和脖子，在爱抚的间隙里说，“你也走不到卧室了吧？”

他们在会客厅的地毯上做了第一次，卢卡趴在地毯绵软的长绒毛里，有种置身云雾中的错觉。塞尔吉奥碾压过那一点时也加快了抽插的频率，他的脚趾因为快感勾起来，发出短促而尖锐的叫声。

第二次卢卡跨坐在塞尔吉奥的大腿上，塞尔吉奥撑着他的腰发力。他感觉自己在被贯穿，或者更糟糕，被对方的阴茎劈开。他无路可逃，本能的欲望又让他不想逃。泪水从眼角流出来，他再也射不出什么东西，手指抠进塞尔吉奥的肩膀，后穴一阵阵地绞紧。

塞尔吉奥抵着他的生殖腔入口成结，射在他身体里。他们维持着成结时的姿势倒在沙发上，两个人都累得不想再抬起一根手指。

“晚饭吃什么？”塞尔吉奥的阴茎还卡在卢卡身体里，就听见对方说了这么句煞风景的话。

“我刚把你干得射了三次，你问我晚上吃什么？”他哭笑不得地反问。

“我觉得你不想再听一次谢谢。”卢卡慢慢地转个身，在他的身体和沙发之间找到一个适合躺下的姿势。

他的确不想。塞尔吉奥不是第一次和有家室的人偷情，当事人要么沉浸在愧疚感中难以自拔，要么是和他一样，会久久回味肉体快感的老手。卢卡两者皆非，谈起晚饭的语气仿佛只不过和他喝了杯下午茶。

“为什么是谢谢？”他问。

“我刚分化的那次也没来得及吃药，周围没有合适的alpha，只能生熬过去，结果是在路上病了一个月。”卢卡向他解释，“现在是战时，我不能再病一个月，你帮了大忙。”

“哦。”塞尔吉奥倒是没听说过，omega还有这等麻烦事，“好吧，我知道了。”

“谢谢你。”卢卡笑得有几分羞涩，露出参差不齐的兔子牙，“如果是别人，恐怕会很麻烦。”

塞尔吉奥听懂了他的言外之意。克里斯或许在有些事上宽宏大量，但牵扯到王后的忠诚，态度就会大为不同。塞尔吉奥有土地和军队，更重要的是，他有为伯纳乌作战的心，因此不会把和王后的私情拿来吹嘘或要挟。

“竟然不是因为我魅力出众，真伤人啊。”他摩挲着对方颈后的某一处，戏谑地说，“明天再做一次吧。”

卢卡又笑了，凑过去在他脸颊上落下一个吻。

“好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章应该还有车，我手速慢所以这周不一定更得掉orz  
> 剧透下章的话，大概是“阿水竟然用了四章时间想明白到底哪里出了问题”吧  
> 


	8. PART2 第八章

8.

偶尔失控的感觉不错。

他们没找到大小合适的布，又不肯用餐巾将就。卢卡刚提议了可以把男仆喊回主宅来，就发现塞尔吉奥已经提着剑，划开了一件上衣。

“这是你最好的一件丝绸上衣。”卢卡拎着成了碎布条的衣服，哭笑不得地指出，“和一小盒胡椒价值差不多。”

“非得这么煞风景吗？”塞尔吉奥裸着上身，不满地嘟囔。

“坏习惯总是难改。”卢卡回答，“你毕竟和我们不一样，从来不算账。”

塞尔吉奥思考了片刻，有没有不提到其他人的回击方式。最终他放弃了，把卢卡抱在怀里，用下巴去蹭他的脸颊。

“别动。”怀里人不舒服地哼出声，“你胡子太多，扎得很。”

塞尔吉奥从没在伯纳乌堡听过王后有这么多抱怨。卢卡总是在冷静地调和各地贵族的矛盾，处理地方叛乱，和雇佣兵头目讨价还价。人们带着困惑来找他，他则仿佛心中早有对策，将错综复杂的国内事务解决得恰到好处。

不过看见这人的另一面也不坏，他莫名其妙地笑了。

“态度真差。”他隔着衣服捏一下卢卡的乳头，“我感觉被针对了。”

“是吗？”卢卡斜瞥他一眼，手上却不停，自顾自地用切割开的丝绸布料系住他的手腕。塞尔吉奥放松地将手臂在头顶交叠起来，任凭这个金发的小个子骑在他身上，将他的手腕捆在床头上。

卢卡趴下舔他的脖子和锁骨，用牙齿磨他的乳头直到它发红，舔嘴唇的样子活像一只猫。他不和塞尔吉奥对视，眼睛空茫地看着对方身后的某处，仿佛心思正在别处。“

“我忘了往壁炉里加木炭。”塞尔吉奥揉一把他脑袋，懊恼地说，“有点冷，你别脱上衣。”

“别慌。”卢卡耸耸肩，“你很快就该觉得热了。”

的确如此。

卢卡撩起衣襟，分开腿，在他完全勃起的阴茎上慢慢坐下去。经过前一天的性爱，Omega不再受热潮折磨，却还在发情期里，不需要任何前戏就把他完全吃进去。温热而湿润的后穴包裹着他，塞尔吉奥咬着牙呻吟，全身都绷紧起来。

身上的人不用他做更多反应，扣住他的肩膀，自顾自地动起来。塞尔吉奥弓起身体配合，卢卡的腰纤细而有力，律动时肌肉线条清晰可见。他眼睛紧闭着，仰起头，金发向后落去，唇齿间发出短促的声音。

“碰碰我，Lukita。”塞尔吉奥抱怨道。

“这你说了可不算。”卢卡翘起嘴角。他仍是一副大病初愈的憔悴模样，却因为剧烈运动，脸色看起来红润一点，头发在阳光里也显得更有光泽。他嘴上这么说着，还是停下动作，凑上前去，嘴唇掠过塞尔吉奥的额头和鼻子。随着他的动作，塞尔吉奥的阴茎滑出来一点。塞尔吉奥发出不满的哼声，在有限的空间里挪动身体，试图插得更深些，却因为位置滑出去得更多。

“别乱动。”卢卡皱起眉头，用训斥孩子的语气说，“是你说的要让我来。”

于是塞尔吉奥顺从地躺回去，将主动权交回到卢卡手里，任凭对方像骑马一样骑他。卢卡重新在他身上趴下，布料摩擦着他此时极为敏感的乳头，令他疼痛又兴奋。身上的人绕开他的胡子，亲吻他的脸颊和脖颈，偶尔用牙齿啮咬某一处，留下湿润的唾液和浅红的印记。

卢卡调整几次角度，抵着他的阴茎刺激自己的那一点，射出来的时候筋疲力尽地倒在他身上，半张着嘴不住地喘息，像条脱水的鱼。

“好累，你怎么还没好。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说。

“急什么。”塞尔吉奥回答。

绸带本就系得松垮，他没费力就挣脱开来，手抓上怀里人的头发，把对方压在凌乱的被子里冲撞。卢卡整个人埋在床里，手指抓着床单，指关节发白，一声不吭。塞尔吉奥抚摸过他温热的脊背，用触感驱散不祥的错觉。

“说明你没有经验。”高潮之后，他凑在卢卡耳边，笑嘻嘻地说，“不过没关系，我可以慢慢教你，Lukita。”

卢卡没对这个新称呼作出任何反应。他闭上眼睛，往远离塞尔吉奥的方向翻个身，一副恹恹的样子。

塞尔吉奥却还精力充沛，忍不住凑过去，抓着他的手，从胸口一路乱摸下去。卢卡起初不抗拒，却在他的手盖上小腹时全身僵硬起来。

“怎么了？”塞尔吉奥察觉到他的异常，缓缓收回手，安抚地去摸对方的后背。

“我当时不知道他在那里。”卢卡的声音透过枕头传出来，显得有点沉闷。塞尔吉奥意识到，卢卡是在说他未出世就夭折的孩子。

医生说出实情时，塞尔吉奥也在场。他做好了卢卡崩溃大哭或者暴怒的准备，但卢卡只是眨了眨眼睛，愣了一刻，就继续用有些虚弱的平静语气询问战况。塞尔吉奥也暗自感叹过王后性格坚毅，但现在他觉得，面前的人可能只是不允许自己软弱。

“我当时不在发情期里，克里斯也不。我们只是一起睡了几个晚上……”卢卡没等待塞尔吉奥的回应，径自说下去，声音越来越低。

“好了，好了，别太难过。”塞尔吉奥轻吻他的发心，温言安慰，“克里斯明年夏天之前就会回来，你们还会有孩子。”

“然后所有人又都离开，把城堡的防卫全都交给我。孩子能不能平安出生全看敌人的仁慈。”卢卡冷冷地说，“还是不了，谢谢你的安慰。”

“下一次我会留下来。”塞尔吉奥说。他难以忘记那天山谷中激战的景象，如果他来晚一步，失去主将的军队就可能被打散，偷袭者会直接威胁伯纳乌堡。但令他心神不宁的事不止于此，之后手上粘腻血腥的触感一直是他的噩梦。

他杀过很多人，也很多次险些被杀，但卢卡·莫德里奇的血和所有人的都不一样。

卢卡低低地笑起来，塞尔吉奥在他的笑声中听不出喜悦的情绪。

“以什么身份呢，塞尔吉奥？”

塞尔吉奥一时语塞。

“就算你们能打败梅西，也需要很多年才能真正统治诺坎普。”在他想出恰当的答案之前，卢卡突然转变了话题，“克里斯说你不会同意休战，我不明白为什么。”

“我知道你想说什么。”塞尔吉奥打断他，“没人会允许和诺坎普缔结长期和平条约。即使抛开当下的利益冲突，也发生过太多战争，流过太多血。你是外国人，不会明白。”

卢卡沉默了很久，塞尔吉奥摇着头，半抱半拽地让他坐起来。卢卡的脸上被枕头压出来几道印子，眼角有点可疑的红色。塞尔吉奥只得挂上一副笑脸，又去用胡子蹭他脸颊。卢卡躲开他近乎胡闹的触碰，向下滑一点，靠在他肩膀上，轻轻叹了口气。

“别多想了。”塞尔吉奥说，“诺坎普人真不是什么好东西，你没见过里奥·梅西杀人的样子。我胸口中过他一剑，烧了一个星期，天知道怎么才能活下来……但是我们会赢的，我们一定会的。”

卢卡久久不回答，塞尔吉奥刚要叫他，就听见耳边传来绵长而沉重的呼吸声。

“晚安，Lukita。”他露出个发自内心的微笑，慢慢将怀里人放在床上。

但战况没有塞尔吉奥设想中那么乐观。两个月后，前线传来败绩，卡里姆与梅西和苏亚雷斯的联军遭遇，所率的军队溃散，自己也被俘虏。克里斯不得不付出一大笔赎金，并在之后将整支队伍回撤到伯纳乌堡。


	9. PART2 第九章

9.

塞尔吉奥开始养成观察卢卡的习惯。金发男人此时神情严肃，嘴唇抿成一条线，蜡烛的影子长长地拖下来，让时间在他脸上留下的痕迹暴露无遗。很难想象同一个人会因为他随口的一句调侃笑得青涩又快活，给人不谙世事的错觉。

或许这就是为什么，几夜风流之后，塞尔吉奥还对他念念不忘。

现在没人注意塞尔吉奥，他可以大大咧咧地盯着卢卡看。其他人的眼神全都在克里斯身上。伯纳乌的国王在议事厅里踱着步子，脚步轻捷，却令人不寒而栗，仿佛一头巡视领地的黑豹。

壁炉的烟气熏得人昏昏欲睡，却没有一个人敢打瞌睡。沉默像一把剑，悬在每个人的头顶。

克里斯不习惯失败。

“没有国王的命令，你不该回防。”他停下步子，背对着塞尔吉奥，沉声开口，“因为你违背命令，前线少了两支骑兵，和最好的将领之一。”

“你是说，我就该让人打到伯纳乌堡门口？”塞尔吉奥收回遐思，不假思索地反驳，“真是笑话！”

“只要关上大门，城堡就不会有危险。”克里斯抱起双臂，仍然不和他对视，只是冷冷地回击，“拉斐尔补了你的位置，卡里姆才会独自被梅西和苏亚雷斯包围。你该为此负全部责任。”

“我救了河谷到城堡之间的六个村子。”塞尔吉奥拍案而起，脸色发红，“还有你新训练好的弓箭手军队，和你的王后！”

“塞尔吉奥，先停一停。”马塞洛见势不对，试图把他按回座位上，却是徒劳无功。

“几个农民和他们的牲畜比起我们的损失微不足道。至于王后，”克里斯顿了一顿，“如果他活下来的代价是一次惨败，那么我宁肯他死了！”

塞尔吉奥瞥见，卢卡的嘴动了动，却最终没开口。

“好了，好了。”佩雷斯慢悠悠地说，“都冷静一点。塞尔吉奥，别忘了你在和国王说话。”

“而国王没允许你发言，佩雷斯伯爵。”克里斯正在气头上，一句话就把佩雷斯噎回去。但那老人的劝告还是起了些作用，他再开口时，语气就缓和了些。

“听着，塞尔吉奥。战场上只能有一个指挥官，如果来偷袭的不是雇佣兵和周边小国的骑士，你这样分兵就会让所有人都深陷险境。”

“您说得对，陛下。”塞尔吉奥慢慢退后两步，一直没从克里斯身上挪开眼神。他听说过诺坎普的国王怎么对待擅自调动军队的将领。梅西听完对方的辩解，一言不发地当着群臣的面，在城堡的庭院里亲手砍了那大个子的头。

不过，克里斯的王位没有里奥·梅西稳固，塞尔吉奥也不是个无名骑士。

“为了避免这种情况，您还是自己指挥所有军队为好。我先告退啦，祝您和各位大人身体健康。”他一摊手，轻快地走出去，把令人窒息的沉默抛在身后。

小议事厅里一片寂静无声。如果不是小腹仍然时不时坠痛，卢卡怕是能笑出声来。冷眼旁观这场闹剧时，国王和家谱需要用一整本书才能写完的贵族，也和马戏团的小丑没什么差别。

没了塞尔吉奥，自然没人再反驳克里斯的命令，余下的会议时间有些沉闷，但效率颇为可观。分封新获得的土地，剿灭盗贼，修理前线堡垒，向盟国派遣使节，各位贵族或喜悦，或忐忑地鱼贯而出，卢卡也想走开，却被克里斯叫住了。

“听着，亲爱的，我不是故意那么说的。”克里斯向他伸出手，黑眼睛里有水光一闪而过，“塞尔吉奥激怒了我……你的伤势不严重，我很高兴。”

卢卡顺从地牵住克里斯。国王前一天晚上才结束和诺坎普的谈判，刚刚脱下盔甲就把他们召集到一起，他们还没有机会私下交谈。

不过也不用多说，他是伯纳乌的王后，他必须原谅克里斯。

“相信我。”克里斯又重复一遍，“如果我先收到你求救的消息，我会立刻撤军来帮你。”

“我知道。”他和克里斯一同走出议事厅。国王的步子很急，他又穿着厚重的冬日礼服，不能跑动，跟得有些勉强，“但我们的孩子……”

“我们还会再有孩子。”克里斯停下脚步，看着他的眼睛，一字一句地说，“你是最重要的，为了我，快点好起来。”

卢卡抱住他的丈夫，靠在对方肩上轻轻点头。国王看不到他的眼神。

医生说王后一两年内不适合怀孕，但他们晚上还是重新睡在一起。克里斯什么都不做，只是抱着卢卡，熟睡时灼热的呼吸喷在他的脸颊上。他有时会在午夜喊叫着惊醒，看到卢卡时又平静下来。

卢卡没办法救他的国王，他有自己的梦魇。流产的实感随着时间愈发强烈，他总是梦见一团模糊的血肉，在战场的沙尘中发出刺耳的啼哭声。

加雷斯新获封了领地，塞尔吉奥和克里斯冲突之后回了自己的庄园。不过即使他们还在伯纳乌堡，也不是好的倾诉对象，韦德兰则被Hrvatska的内乱缠身，完全走不开。他索性搬去和儿子住，两三岁是孩子最调皮的时候，马泰奥察觉到他的不安，也不吵闹，只是乖巧地陪他在花园里散步，或者给他讲一些颠三倒四没有逻辑的故事。

克里斯本就和孩子不亲近，战败后整日打猎散心，很少和他们母子见面，卢卡终于偷得一段悠闲时光。白日里政务仍然很多，来自异国的雇佣兵也曾在意想不到的时候造访。但卢卡的脸颊慢慢丰润起来，眼中更重新有了光彩。

“妈妈。”他又从熟悉的噩梦中醒过来，一只汗津津的小手扯着他的肩膀，奋力摇动。

“妈妈别哭。”马泰奥被他吓坏了，自己也瘪着嘴，一副要哭不哭的模样，可还是笨拙地给他擦着眼泪，“亲一下，痛痛都飞走了。”

“妈妈没哭，马泰奥不要怕。”卢卡扯动嘴角，笑得十分勉强。

“我不害怕！长大之后我也要去打仗，把欺负妈妈的坏人都打跑！”他拙劣的伪装连孩子都骗不过，马泰奥蹭在卢卡怀里，固执地重复，“妈妈别哭呀。”

“好。”卢卡一把抱住他唯一的孩子，在嘴里尝到眼泪的咸味。

不幸死去的孩子不再造访他的梦境，但小腹的痛楚时刻提醒着他发生过什么，医生束手无策，只建议他出去散散心。

卢卡不得不把孩子托付给卫队长，收拾行囊，准备着乘船往赛马会上去。他和凯洛尔叮嘱过马泰奥的日常起居事项，在回卧室的路上，被一个意想不到的人拦住了。

加雷斯穿着不引人注意的便服，卢卡凭着对方的个子，才在十几步之外认出他的旧日恋人。这年轻的军功新贵仿佛害了热病，眼睛亮得吓人，神情却一如既往的羞涩。他躲开卢卡的目光，吞咽几次，想要开口又把话咽回去。

“我以为你在封地上。”卢卡疑惑地问，“又要调动军队了吗？”

“我回来了，因为听说你……不是……我……啊……”加雷斯似乎突然开始口吃了。卢卡担心地看向他，试图从对方焦急的神色中看出些什么。

“我担心你。”他终于说出一句完整的话，“那天他要你去死，我……”

卢卡笑了，加雷斯的心漏跳了一拍。

“现在你看到了，我不仅活着，而且一点事都没有。”卢卡温和地宽慰他，“一切都会好起来的。”

“但是你们分开住了，对不对？”加雷斯追问，“我听说……”

“你从哪儿听到的这件事？”卢卡皱起眉头，疑惑地打断他，“我以为你一直在封地上。”

“这不重要。告诉我这是真的，卢卡。”加雷斯靠得太近了。卢卡短暂地庆幸起这个大厅四周空旷，又很少有人经过，但当他看见加雷斯此刻的神色时，一切担忧都从脑海中消失了。

“天哪，加雷斯，天哪。”他在震惊中下意识地开口，怜悯而痛苦地念眼前人的名字，“你不该来……你起初就不该到伯纳乌来。”

“我不后悔。”谎言已经被识破，年轻骑士索性单膝跪下，去抓卢卡的手。他的手温度不高，又因为紧张，沁着一层冷汗，“即使你和别人结婚了，我也还想见你。我爱你，卢卡。你愿意相信吗？”

加雷斯向他献上的，是比玻璃器皿更易碎，比宝石更珍贵的宝物。他向卢卡毫无保留地剖白着他的真心。

“我从来都没责怪过你当年离开，不是你的错。现在国王不爱你，他没有标记你，甚至不想要你。我愿意做你的情人……”

“别说了。”卢卡抽出手，用不容置疑的语气打断他，“我不会同意的，加雷斯。你该离开了。”

加雷斯绝望地看向卢卡，和那双平静而温柔的棕色眼睛对视。他想要恨一些人，却不知道该恨谁最好，需要哭泣或大喊，喉咙里却发不出一点声音。

“我不明白……”最终，他只是无力地说出来半句话。

“你不了解克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。”卢卡说，“你今天没来过伯纳乌堡，也没说过这些话。现在走，回到你的封地去，管理你的人民，剿灭匪徒，娶个妻子，如果还不够的话就找些情人，然后忘了我。”

“我怎么能忘呢。”加雷斯站起来，后退几步。这个高大的骑士脸色苍白，仿佛下一秒就会晕倒，“卢卡，教教我，我做不到。”

“那就多试几次。”卢卡回答，“再见，加雷斯。”

加雷斯失魂落魄地离开，两次险些撞在墙上。卢卡目送着他消失在大厅的另一端，抬起手揉了揉眼角。

那里的确有些湿润。

“啧啧啧。”有熟悉的声音打断他复杂的思绪，卢卡正在出神，吓得浑身一颤，“真感人啊。我都快被打动了，亲爱的Lukita，你的冷酷超出我意料。”

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯从大厅的立柱后转过来，食指关节捋过浓密的髭须，露出玩味的笑容。


	10. PART2 第十章

10.

卢卡猛地转过头去看他，金发在脑后飘起来。看清只有塞尔吉奥一个人，他松了口气，质问道：“你听了多久？”

“有一会儿了。”塞尔吉奥开心地拖长声音，“不过别慌，就算我和你之间没什么，也不会去向国王告密……”

“好吧。”卢卡点点头，算是听到了，脸色依然不变，“加雷斯和我已经没话说了，你去偷听别人吧。”

初春的伯纳乌堡中积着经冬的寒气，卢卡放松下来，便不由得打了个寒颤。他加快步子向外走去，塞尔吉奥却又跟在他身旁，他不用转头，就能闻到对方身上浑浊而炽热的气息。他烦躁地皱一皱鼻子，却也没出声让塞尔吉奥走开些。

“我在伯纳乌堡的事情办完了。”塞尔吉奥仿佛没听出他的逐客之意，“收到宝石和香料之后，我们的好国王慷慨大方地原谅了我的冒犯。但这不重要，我和他早晚得彼此谅解，否则诺坎普和卡尔德隆就会觉得有机可乘。”

“你们难道又要宣战？”卢卡忽视掉塞尔吉奥对他丈夫的嘲讽，不赞同地皱起眉头，“我们还欠着银行家的钱，又付了一大笔赎金给诺坎普……”

“放松点，Lukita。”塞尔吉奥忍俊不禁，“至少一年之内，不会有战争。我也不是克里斯，没有把国事带到议事厅外谈的习惯。我们来说点别的，比如你的朋友加雷斯。”

“你对加雷斯有偏见。”卢卡冷冷回击，“你不喜欢来自外国的雇佣骑士，觉得他们只会对金币效忠。”

“那是实情，但我想说别的事。”塞尔吉奥的语气里带点笑意，似乎在嘲讽他的愚蠢，“你的加雷斯交了一两个有趣的朋友。”

不是我的加雷斯，至少现在不再是了。

“这又和你有什么关系？”卢卡反问。

“伯纳乌的所有事情都和我有关系。”塞尔吉奥作势要揉他头发，他一闪身躲开，塞尔吉奥也并不强求，“不过既然你这么说，我就不用它来让你烦心啦。”

“你真是莫名其妙。”

“你的想法则很好推断，Lukita。”塞尔吉奥哈哈大笑起来，棕眼睛快活地闪烁着。他常常这样笑，这次卢卡却隐约觉得不安，快走两步拉开和他的距离。

“比如现在，你就很想让我闭上嘴走开，又不肯直说，只好用你可怜的眼睛和加快的脚步，不声不响地抗议。可我这个人，就喜欢说一些别人不想让我说的话。”

几步外就是条有人走动的长廊，醉酒的胖厨子晃着酒瓶走过去，含混不清地唱着歌：“……降临在世上，卡西利亚斯王，黑夜中的明星，承载万民希望……”

卢卡突然停住脚步，回转身，带着冰冷的怒气看向塞尔吉奥。

“往前走啊，王后陛下。”塞尔吉奥简简单单地一伸手，向前让他，“走到有人看着的地方去，烦人的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯就不能再缠着你啦。”

卢卡没有动。

“你想要什么？”他轻声问。

“那可有点多。不过从你这里，我想要的比你的国王和贝尔都少。”塞尔吉奥说这话的时候，背起手来踱步，并不看他。卢卡却觉得，面前的人后背上似乎也长着眼睛，一眨不眨地凝视着他。

“克里斯想要个好妻子，加雷斯想要爱情，至于你，”卢卡觉得他喉咙发干，“你想要性爱。这要求并不少，拉莫斯阁下。”

接下来是一段长得令人难堪的沉默，胖厨子踉踉跄跄地走远，那歌声也消失在走廊的尽头。

“这就是为什么我不会去告密。”塞尔吉奥停下脚步，仍然不看他，“无论贝尔在谋划什么，你都不会做他的同谋。那颗心或许会痛苦，让你流下些泪水，但它早已经像钢铁一样坚硬冰冷。”

“或许。”卢卡耸耸肩。他眉梢眼角一同下垂，却只显严肃，不显忧愁，“但我的答案还是维持不变。”

“你又在无声地反驳我了。”塞尔吉奥说，“但我不会白费力气劝你说出来，是的，就算我也知道这种做法是白费力气。但这一次你猜错了，Lukita。犯下这个可笑的错误，并非因为你的智谋不足，而是你的心失去了感知的能力。”

卢卡发出破碎的低笑声。

“如果我留在伯纳乌，依靠的是战功而非婚姻，或许我也有资格这样指责别人！”

“说到战功，我见过的所有人都比不过‘圣徒’卡西利亚斯，而卡西利亚斯死得不明不白。”塞尔吉奥平静地说，“你高估了武勋，也低估了伯纳乌。”

“在你哭诉人生艰难之前，还是先告诉我答案吧。”卢卡打断他的倾诉，“我给了你很多答案，你却只用谜团回馈我，这不公平。”

“唉，Lukita，唉。”塞尔吉奥摇着头，带着苦笑转过来看他，“我就不能只是想要快乐吗？”

“快乐？”卢卡品味着这个很久没在他耳边响起的词。

“在伯纳乌，一切都可能发生。”塞尔吉奥握住他的手，将他按在冰冷的石墙上，这的动作过于亲昵，却不带任何情色意味。卢卡下意识地抽了口气，心中却只有疑惑，毫无抗拒。

“孩童时的妄想可以成真，厄运也会在睡梦中从天而降。现在我还有权力与财富，那么我为什么不能在厄运夺走一切之前，随着自己的心意，去追求快乐呢？”

“因为你爱伯纳乌。”卢卡在他耳边低语，“比爱一切人与物更甚。”

“我没说过爱情。爱情在伯纳乌是危险的奢侈品，上一个相信它的人带着克里斯的标记去了埃米尔。”

“加雷斯……”

“别谈论你不了解的人。”塞尔吉奥粗暴地打断卢卡，按着他的后脑，去啃他嘴唇。

会被发现的，这是卢卡的第一个念头。但塞尔吉奥在他来得及继续胡思乱想之前，就掌握了亲吻的节奏，掠夺着他口腔中的空气。痛楚和快感一同淹没他，他用脚勾着塞尔吉奥的小腿，手揽上对方的脖子，用更紧密的接触确定自己的存在。

“你就不怕被发现？”他问。

“在战场上，每天都有更危险的事。”塞尔吉奥却毫不在意，“只能说，运气总是在我这边。”

“比起收获，你的风险可是不小。”卢卡说，“亲吻我让你快乐吗？”

“可惜你不能亲自试试。”塞尔吉奥讲了个拙劣的冷笑话，再次俯下身吻他。

他们分开时走了相反的方向，卢卡摸着红肿流血的嘴唇，暗自庆幸，除去儿子之外，他今晚不用和别人见面。

航船在第二天扬帆，那之后又过了十几天，一封信被送到伯纳乌国王的手里。

“叫塞尔吉奥来。”他对男仆说，话说出口才想起来，塞尔吉奥又回了庄园。

“算了，别叫他。”一串名字在克里斯的脑海里浮动，谁和那个人说的话多些？谁会为他的消息哭泣？他一个都想不起来。

“还是让塞尔吉奥来，他不会这么早得到消息……你现在就去找他，开马厩挑一匹好马。”他语无伦次地说。

男仆把疑惑藏在深深的鞠躬里，关上门，留下克里斯独自一人。

埃米尔财政崩溃的消息早就传遍了西方各国，就连最贪婪的高利贷债主也不会再向她借出一枚金币。海岛上的战事比大陆更激烈，但在海峡的这一侧，人们总是觉得，只要阿尔塞纳·温格还坐在王座上，埃米尔的城墙就永远牢不可破。

但埃米尔的城门从内而破，背叛给温格的统治画上句号。死者名单上都是些他不认识的人，奥利弗·吉鲁这个名字有点耳熟，克里斯记不起在哪里听说过。克里斯的目光从这些陌生的名字上掠过，定格在最后一段上。

间谍格外详细地描写梅苏特·厄齐尔的最后时刻。梅苏特随侍在他国王的身侧，作战直到长剑脱手。劣马中箭跪倒，把他甩在乱军之中，之后再没人听到过他的消息。他不在埃米尔城墙上浸泡过焦油的头颅之列，可受过那样的重伤又失去马匹，逃生也只能是奢望。

他应该早些派个人过去，克里斯茫然地想。梅苏特的确背叛了他，他发誓与克里斯永远相爱，听到婚讯时，却甚至没和他见上最后一面。但国王不是应该格外善于宽恕吗？

卧室显得格外空旷，他推开门，走到长廊里去，几个侍女麻雀样叽叽喳喳地跑开，又回过头用眼神撩拨他，脸上带着大胆又羞涩的笑。

克里斯没有喊住其中任何一个，年轻的肉体不能抚慰他，他从心底觉得孤独。

他想起一同饮宴说笑的人们。塞尔吉奥莽撞又时常冒犯国王威严，马塞洛轻浮，托尼死板，加雷斯冲动，卡里姆是个傻子，而凯洛尔在伯纳乌一直像个外人。王后寡淡无趣，他们的孩子则太像母亲，以后多半是个omega，克里斯不想要omega的继承人。

但现在他想要见到他们，尤其是王后。卢卡一定能从这种处境里带他出来，克里斯对此毫不怀疑。

“准备船只，我要去接王后。”他沉浸在思绪中，对空无一人的长廊发出号令，长廊中一片寂静，只有装饰用的盔甲叮当作响。克里斯回过神来，哑然失笑，向着城堡的另一端走去，将自己的命令向下传达。


	11. PART2 十一章

11\. 

高大的黑马叼着草梗，从卢卡面前打着响鼻晃过去。不知名的骑手勒住缰绳，对这金发的忧郁男人抛了个飞眼。

卢卡礼貌地点头，转开视线。圣路易斯城是大陆上诸多盛会的举办之地，这赛马会也的确办得热闹。但他对赛事兴趣不大，索性找了个借口从看台上溜下来，走进人群中。卢卡的衣着向来简单，有伯纳乌纹章的长衣一脱，就是个普通的当地贵族出身omega。

船行一路颇为颠簸，如果不是要借机拉拢与伯纳乌亲近的各国，卢卡也不想走这么远的路。不过好在有伊斯科同行，他只需要出席几次晚宴，别的事都可以撂开手。

离比赛开始还有些时候，马匹咴鸣跺脚，骑手扯着大嗓门互相交谈。信息素和汗水的气味混合在一起，经过太阳的蒸晒，凝聚成一种令人作呕的味道。卢卡用手帕掩住鼻子，开始思考提前离场的可能性。

“您不舒服吗？”一匹小棕马停在离他几步远的地方，身着红蓝间色短衣的骑手向他关切地询问。卢卡抬头看时，那骑手已经将缰绳交给侍从，向他走来。他比卢卡要年轻些，看体格大概是个beta，圆脸上胡子拉碴，只有一双蓝眼睛格外甜美，令他说出的话平白可信几分。

“的确有点。”卢卡对他回以微笑，“是小事，休息一下就好。”

“让您独自在人群中行走有违骑士的守则。”骑手略一欠身，“我的名字是伊万·拉基蒂奇，请允许我暂时保护您的安全。”

卢卡当然知道伊万·拉基蒂奇。“银舌头”伊万是伊比利亚半岛诸国的座上宾，凭着卓绝的口才和受人称道的智谋，为诺坎普在征战不休的各国之间，兵不血刃地杀出一条路。

但卢卡记得他的名字还有另一个理由，伊万·拉基蒂奇的父辈是出身Hrvatska的流亡者。

“如果不打搅你接下来的比赛，我很愿意和你走一段路，拉基蒂奇先生。”他向伊万伸出手。

“没有任何比赛的荣耀能重要过与您同行。”伊万轻轻搭住他的手臂，与他一同穿行在嘈杂的人群中。他的声音低沉优美，又带着一点故国口音，“能护送伯纳乌的王后陛下，是我莫大的荣幸，请叫我伊万。”

“啊。”卢卡身份被识破，却不吃惊，只是给伊万一个有很多含义的眼神，“您竟然认得出我。”

“两年前的秋天，伯纳乌的比武大会上，我曾见过您一面。”伊万说，“您令人一见难忘。”

一连串的赞美听得卢卡头晕。幸好他们已经走到看台的位置，伊斯科指着聚集在一起的几匹马，和一个特拉福德人交谈，似乎是在预测比赛的胜者。

“看来我还有时间回赛场。”伊万说，“您会参与赌局吗？”

“我不懂赛马。”卢卡无辜地耸耸肩。

“那就把赌注压在我身上吧。”伊万快活地说，“您的祝福会令人勇气倍增。”

卫兵队长挥挥手，散落在树荫下的白衣士兵集结成队，靠拢过来，长剑悬在腰间。伊万对他们视而不见，只向卢卡坦然微笑。这诺坎普人笑得温柔甜美又仿佛毫无戒心，令人想起裹着蜂蜜的糖果，连卢卡都忍不住随着他笑起来。

“这话从诺坎普人的口中说出来可真奇怪。”他指出。

“伯纳乌的王后的确不该赐予我祝福，但Hrvatska的王子呢？”

牵着矮小棕马的侍从在远处招手呼喊，参赛者已经开始集结。伊万没等卢卡的回话，轻轻巧巧地翻越栏杆，从低矮的台子上一跃而下，急匆匆地跑开了。

卢卡招手让侍从过来，命令他去拿些钱加入到赌局里。

然而伊万的骑术远远逊色于他的口才，诺坎普人第三个冲过终点，他随便用手帕抹两把汗，在马上向伯纳乌看台的方向挥了挥手。

“要请他上来吗，陛下？”伊斯科问。

“你想和他谈？”卢卡疑惑地反问。

“说两句总是可以的。”伊斯科挠挠头，“况且这么大的赛马会少有，诺坎普怎么只来了他一个？至少梅西该出面，他很少缺席圣路易斯城的盛会。”

“似乎还有别人。”卢卡说，“我见过其他人戴着诺坎普的纹章……”

“皮克公爵也来了。公爵夫人今天早晨决定讨厌赛马，他们好像去了附近打猎。”伊万跟着侍从走上来。失利对他影响不大，这诺坎普的廷臣仍旧脸色红润，眼睛明亮，只是一头金发被汗水打湿，软趴趴贴在额头上。

伊斯科突然笑出来：“皮克和埃米尔的塞斯克·法布雷加斯？他们做什么我都不奇怪。”

伊万尴尬地清清嗓子，试图转换话题。

“我得向您道歉。”他对卢卡说，“没能将胜利献给您是我的过错。”

“别这么说。”卢卡安慰他，“你已经做得很好啦。”

他不想纠缠这场失败，于是同伊万谈起地中海沿岸的故乡。他只是想找些话说，没想到伊万听得颇为专注，还会在恰到好处的时候补充些自家长辈的故事。但大部分时候，这位他从未谋面的同乡都只是静静地听，听到入迷时，头向他的方向偏过去，嘴角挂着一抹微笑，活像个听睡前故事的孩子。

卢卡很久没给人讲过Hrvatska的故事了，他在伯纳乌没什么亲密的朋友。克里斯对他的出身和故乡并不关心，查理则和他对往事一样清楚。

他忍不住要给伊万讲他做骑士侍从时参加的大小战争，讲少数的胜利和多数的溃败，甚至隐去细节，轻描淡写地谈了几句他荒唐贪婪的父亲。

“人们叫他‘恐怖的兹德拉夫科*’。”笑容消失不见，伊万嘲讽地翘起嘴角，“不知道在Hrvatska，你们怎么称呼他。”

“当面得尊称‘兹德拉夫科大帝’。”卢卡垂下眉毛，状似平静地回答，“背地里和所有其他人一样。”

伊万笑得像是有个弄臣在他面前表演，伊斯科疑惑地看向他们。

“如果您还在Hrvatska，我会期盼您给我写信。”伊万擦擦笑出来的眼泪，遗憾地说，“但是诺坎普和伯纳乌之间的通信不太顺畅。”

“我的确想念故乡，但人们往往没有自己选择的权力。”卢卡轻声说。他想起多年前的那个月夜，波浪间起伏的小帆船，瘦小的金发少年和发誓守护他的骑士。‘恐怖的兹德拉夫科’的贪婪与猜疑随着年龄增长，有才干的长子饱受他猜忌，最终被遣送到托特纳姆游学。

“这同样不是您的错。”伊万说这句话的时候，显得格外恳切，“流亡者都听说过Hrvatska的大王子，连我都知道您如何英勇地为保护人民而战。有些人觉得您会在登基后成为另一个‘恐怖的兹德拉夫科’，大部分人则对您更有信心。”

“这都是过去的事了。”卢卡说。他的眉毛抬得很高，额头上显现出和他年龄不相符的纹路。伊万抬起手，又突然放回去。卢卡刚要说下去，伊斯科就谈起晚上的舞会，于是二人的注意力都转向他处。

伊斯科纯粹出于礼貌，邀请伊万参加那场舞会，对方答应时，他甚至没掩饰住惊讶的表情。卢卡以为伊万只是随口许诺，没想到诺坎普的宫廷大臣当晚如期赴约。伊万穿着一身除纹章外毫无诺坎普特征的礼服，和卢卡问过好就坐在一边的角落里饮酒，对每个来搭话的人都露出标志性的甜蜜微笑。

卢卡对音乐了解很少，和伊斯科跳开场舞的时候使出浑身解数才没踩肿舞伴的脚。他在流产后仍然身体虚弱，白天的盛会使他格外疲惫。与几位熟悉的贵族寒暄过后，他就匆匆退了场，没机会再和伊万搭话。

“这诺坎普人很古怪。”伊斯科扶着他手臂退场时说。

“我倒是看他很亲切。”卢卡说，“何况他不是诺坎普本国人。”

令卢卡遗憾的是，他没机会再和伊万更多接触。两天之后，一条帆船从伯纳乌附近的港口驶来。伯纳乌的国王没通知任何人，带着十几名卫兵和船夫到了圣路易斯城。

“你该给我写信，我收到信一定会立刻回国去。”卢卡忍不住责备他，“国王不能随便离开伯纳乌堡这么远，万一……”

“别说话。”克里斯用双臂紧紧地箍着他，埋头在他的金发中，用力吸一口气。卢卡于是也伸手抱住他的丈夫，任凭对方亲吻他的头发和脖颈，舌尖舔舐过颈间的腺体。

他能察觉到克里斯低沉的情绪，却猜不出发生了什么。伯纳乌的国王仿佛一只收起獠牙利爪的野兽，蹭在他怀里寻求慰藉。

“我想立刻见到你，一天都多等不得。”克里斯说，“我错啦，卢卡。我不该留你一个在城堡里，自己到那么远的地方去打仗。你很难过吧？”

“已经没事了，我的陛下。”卢卡轻轻拍着他后背，安抚地亲吻他的脸颊，“我好好的，就在这里。”

“别离开我……永远别再离开我。”克里斯竟然呜咽起来，温热的液体滴在卢卡颈间。

卢卡叹口气，踮起脚亲吻克里斯的脸颊，像每一次对方提出莫名其妙的要求时一样，用最温和的语气回答。

“是，陛下。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *马米奇全名兹德拉夫科·马米奇  
> 我终于可以说本文含万笛了！


	12. PART2 十二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个过渡章……

韦德兰在田野间的小路上迎面撞见加雷斯·贝尔的时候，险些没认出来这位托特纳姆的旧识。

加雷斯胡子拉碴，头发在脑后高高系起，一双蓝眼睛陷得比年轻时更深些。他腰间挂着把雕饰精致的短弓，身上则穿着天鹅绒紧身上衣和毛领披风，雪白的狐狸毛堆在颈侧，衬得脸色阴郁凝重。另有一个中年人和他同行，头发稀疏，神色萎靡，一副倒霉相，脸颊的皱纹斜着向下，看得出他经常撇嘴。韦德兰和这不明身份的伯纳乌人短暂眼神交汇，又立刻转开目光。

和那人对视令他后背发冷。不过伯纳乌的冬天寒冷多雨，他的大衣前一天晚上淋得湿透了，至今还没干。或许这只是错觉。

加雷斯这时才注意到韦德兰，他和旅伴挥手作别，策马迎上前来。

“查理，我的朋友！”他跳下马，向这异乡来客走去，“真没想到能在这里见到你。”

“我也是，加雷斯。”韦德兰有些诧异，“好久不见。”

近五年前白鹿堡一别后，他就再没见过加雷斯，这衣着华贵的男人在他眼中已经有些陌生。韦德兰记忆中的加雷斯·贝尔朝气而单纯，不会嘴上喊人作朋友，眼神却毫无波动。

“这一片现在也是你的领地？”他问，“很不错啊。”

“一个月前新封的。”加雷斯的眼睛里这才有了笑意，“卡尔德隆人在边境线上有小动作，被我打了个措手不及。你呢？在Hrvatska好吗？”

不好。韦德兰想要说。问题和你还在托特纳姆时一样，只是每一个都在恶化。战争失败，贵族荒淫，国王贪婪暴戾又短视，有能力的年轻人不断外逃，前线的堡垒多半已是废墟，税金还没进入国库就变成了宴席、马匹和珠宝。唯一的差异是那时我们都把希望寄托在卢卡身上，以为他即位的时候，一切就都能恢复正轨。

他动了动嘴唇，看见加雷斯陌生的神色，又把话咽回去。

“一切都好。”他回答，“只是有点冷。”

于是他们聊起韦德兰在东陆的旅行和伯纳乌土地的出产，二人并肩走了一段路，直到把能闲聊的话题都说尽。

“……我本想在那边多留几天，只是答应过卢卡，这个月会回来看他。”韦德兰说。

“哦，王后陛下。”加雷斯挠挠头发，又用指肚去捋发际线，“王后陛下见到你一定很高兴，国王要打卡尔德隆，他忙得瘦了不少。”

“这么快？”韦德兰想到一年前对诺坎普的失败，和卢卡所遭受的不幸，不禁皱起眉头，“他的身体……”

“瓦拉内要留守。”加雷斯拍拍他的肩膀。韦德兰的大衣仍然湿着，他摸到一手水，诧异地缩回手来，“会没事的。我的庄园就在前面，去烤烤火过一夜？”

“不了，谢谢。”韦德兰沉吟片刻，“卢卡还在等我，骑得快一些，今天晚上就能到。”

“你总不能这样去见他，王后会很担心。”加雷斯指了指他一塌糊涂的大衣，坚持，“至少换个衣服。”

无论他怎么劝说，韦德兰都坚决推辞。加雷斯只得同他道了别，目送他的旧识转身上马。

“原谅我，韦德兰。”他低声说。伯纳乌的骑士摘下腰间短弓，又去摸箭筒。韦德兰背对着他，又没穿戴头盔和护甲，一箭毙命易如反掌。

但直到韦德兰策马前行，那支箭也没能架上弓弦。

“加雷斯！”韦德兰突然停步，头也不回地喊。

“什么？”加雷斯打了个激灵。

“刚刚忘了说，祝你战场好运！”

“谢谢。”加雷斯呼出一口气，慢慢蹲坐下来。这神射手惊恐地发现，他的手在阵阵颤抖，汗浸透了后背的衣物。

“我做不到。”他坐在收割过的麦田中，把脸埋在手里，低声哭泣，“他死了才不会说出去，但我真的做不到。”

没人为他擦去眼泪，只有冬日的晚风吹拂在田野间。

加雷斯用了一个晚上重新面对自己，又用一周重新鼓起勇气回到伯纳乌堡。他见到卢卡时，对方正抱着小马泰奥，给孩子讲一个童话故事。卢卡本想放下孩子和他交谈，却被加雷斯挥手阻止住。

“……邪恶的女巫被埋在倒塌的塔楼里，骑士救了公主，从此以后幸福快乐地生活在一起。”

卢卡的声音低沉悦耳，孩子却不领情。马泰奥眨着眼睛看看加雷斯，拽着母亲的衣服让他低下头来，附在他耳边说了些什么。

“不行，马泰奥。”卢卡揉揉他的小脑袋，温柔又坚决地说，“我们早就说过了，骑马要等到你五岁之后。我会给你挑一匹漂亮的小矮马，再找个好老师。明天你得继续跟着神父读书，现在快点去睡觉，妈妈还要忙。”

“妈妈！”马泰奥抱着他脖子求情，“我等不及啦，还有六个月，好长好长……”

加雷斯倚在门框上看这二人，只觉得幸福安适。小马泰奥在人前出现时，总是牵着母亲的衣角，甜甜地对每个人笑，和骄傲的国王没有一点相似处，没想到他私下里也会像个普通孩子一样吵闹不休。

卢卡不为所动，摇铃让侍女过来把孩子抱走。马泰奥瘪瘪嘴，还是顺从地牵着侍女的手出了门。

“查理前两天带来一副小马鞍。”卢卡给加雷斯解释，“马泰奥就一直闹着要骑马。幸亏查理已经回去了，否则他又要帮孩子说话，我可争不过他们两个。”他说着责怪的话，却仍然嘴边含笑。

“哦，韦德兰走了吗。”加雷斯心虚地移开目光，“我前几天还见到过他。他当时衣服都淋湿了，还急着要来见你。希望他没生病。”

“他还好。”卢卡撩起滑落的额前鬓发，去摸一支羽毛笔夹在指间，“只是很累。我们说说你的事。”

加雷斯就摊开自己带的羊皮纸，逐字逐句地读文书官写好的内容。他语速一快，说伯纳乌当地语言就会磕磕绊绊，读写更是全靠文书官救命。卢卡听他念到一半，就皱起眉头，手指敲着桌子让他停下。

“别念了。”他说，“这都是废话，下次让他们别再用半页纸赞颂克里斯的伟大，你自己来说。”

卢卡用了他熟悉的家乡语言，加雷斯松口气，开始向他讲领地上发生的事。农民交不上他要的税金，他去巡查时，看着牧场与土地上贫瘠的出产又不忍心强征。他听不懂农民浓重的口音，两个文书官在一边帮他翻译，脸上的表情让加雷斯疑心，所有人都把他当作傻子。有个自称会巫术的骗子煽动起了些蠢货，让他们相信末日将近，只有服用他的一种奇怪药水才能免于地狱的烈火。一群匪徒流窜到他领地的南部抢劫过路商旅，他好不容易剿灭了这群人，回来时竟然被狼群拦了路。

“加雷斯，这样不行。”卢卡听他说完，垂下眼睛叹口气，“我会帮你找个新的文书官，但是你得学着当个好领主。”

“我知道。”他沮丧地说，“再给我点时间。”

那次莽撞的剖白过去三个月之后，卢卡才相信他已经放下了这段无望的爱情。又过了半年，他一直恰到好处地表达关心，又小心地从不逾矩，才重新得到和卢卡私下交谈的机会——尽管交谈的内容仍然仅限于领地事务。

一年多里，加雷斯一直没有泄气。但这时他突然觉得，自己所做的一切，在卢卡的眼里都毫无意义。

“是啊，这样不行。”他说。

这样的确不行。

“或许你可以考虑结婚。”卢卡温和地安慰他，“找个合适的联姻对象来帮你治理。伯纳乌适龄的年轻人有几个还没订婚，如果你想要，我可以安排你们先私下见面。”

“你希望我结婚吗，卢卡？”加雷斯问。他低着头，表情藏在阴影里，没有被对方看穿心事的危险。

“我希望你幸福。”卢卡轻声说，“你需要伯纳乌人的支持，也需要有个继承人。”

“我会幸福的。”加雷斯回答，“但这个决定太重要了，给我时间想一想人选。”

卢卡没等到加雷斯的答案，克里斯对战争的急切超出所有人意料。不到半个月之后，对卡尔德隆的军队就从伯纳乌堡开拔，加雷斯也在出征者之列。


	13. PART2 十三章

13\. 

克里斯踏着马镫站起来，回身一刺，剑锋好像长了眼睛，顺着盔甲的缝隙刺入血肉。他身后的不知名骑士应声落马，伯纳乌的国王勒紧缰绳，马蹄重重落下，踩断了伤者的肋骨。

他转过马头，在飞扬的尘土中寻找还站着的敌人。这场战役的结果从开始就已经决定，克里斯的士兵人数众多，训练精良，宿敌的兵力则分散在边境线上，保护他们的村落，被伯纳乌的白衣军团打了个措手不及。

卡尔德隆的金玫瑰，年轻的安托万·格里兹曼一路疾驰，带着轻骑兵加入战场。卢卡在他出战前带着一贯的忧郁表情叮嘱，这声名在外的骑士会用甜美的微笑隐藏杀心。他的心计与剑术一样老练，而且向来只在骑士守则对他有利的时候遵循它们。

接受行礼时要小心提前出鞘的剑，他投降时也要观察手上的动作。卢卡这样劝告。

克里斯再三让他的王后不必担心，因为比起格里兹曼，他才是精于此道的行家。他所言不虚，那年轻人的确试图打他个措手不及，但很快就在围攻中掉下马去，被他的侍从救走。这是当日唯一的缺憾，无论是杀死还是生擒敌国最好的骑士，都能给他们带来不小的好处，前者打击卡尔德隆的士气，后者则会给他们本不丰裕的金库放一些血。

战场上很快就不再有站立的卡尔德隆人。克里斯在士兵的欢呼声中调转马头，向着营帐走去。获胜后他从不在战场上多停留一刻，让受他荫蔽的人们去打扫战场，搬运伤兵，收捡敌人丢下的武器与战马吧。

营帐中安恬的睡眠等待着他，还有醒来之后，万众欢呼下的狂欢。或许他可以重新召集些吟游诗人来，把“征服者”克里斯蒂亚诺的事迹传播到更远的国度。当然，还得让他们加上王后的名字。卢卡监制的这批武器，这次真是帮了大忙。

加雷斯则没有这样的好运。

他当然很清楚，有些运气只属于国王，但游走在卡尔德隆与伯纳乌的边境线上劫掠村落，对一个曾经立下守护弱者誓言的骑士来说，已经超出厄运的范围，甚至称得上明目张胆的羞辱了。

他接受命令的时候犹豫了一刻。国王的眉毛立刻挑起来，盯着他的眼神像是出鞘的剑。

“怎么？加雷斯，国王的命令不称你意吗？”

“没有，陛下。”他僵硬地回答。

“别笑得这么难看。”克里斯不耐烦地说，“我允许你的士兵随意抢劫，omega，牲畜和铁器，能拿走的都归他们，带不走的就地烧掉。这样也省得你发不出来兵饷，我听王后说，因为歉收，你连今年的岁贡都交不上了？”

“是的，陛下，我很抱歉。”

“别说抱歉。”克里斯说，“你的歉意一文不值，如果不能服从命令，你这个人也一样。”

加雷斯的脸火辣辣的，国王的营帐里站着成排的卫兵和侍从。他能想象出，落在后背上的，怜悯又嘲讽的眼神。

“遵令，陛下。”

“别说我没替你考虑，你说不准也能享受几个卡尔德隆的村姑——如果她们看见你的脸，没活活吓死的话。”

加雷斯疑心他听到了用咳嗽掩饰的笑声。

在卡尔德隆的边境上，他听到一种更可怕的笑声。夜空下篱笆和房屋毕毕剥剥地燃烧，火光分外耀眼。女性的哭叫声扎进他耳朵里，却掩盖不住劫掠的士兵的大笑。出发前，加雷斯曾经禁止士兵杀害俘虏和老弱，但他的士兵多半是从乡间直接拉来的农民，队伍失控得超出他想象。

他该去阻拦，但有那样的国王和那样的命令，他又能做什么呢？

“您做不了什么。”他的骑士侍从说，“服从国王是美德，这不是您的错。”

这新侍从年纪很轻，刚刚分化完成。加雷斯至今没记住该叫他瑟巴罗斯还是塞贝莱斯，只得在内心与口头都称他作达尼。他本不想带还是新手的半大孩子上战场，但这个年轻人的养父向他保证，自己尽心尽力地教导过他。

一声格外尖锐的惨叫从农舍里传出来，篱笆上的火星顺风飘到加雷斯脚边，闪烁着熄灭。他闭上了眼睛。

“您得习惯这些事。”年轻的侍从仍然在聒噪，“这是战争，不是比武大会。”

“都是你父亲教的，对吧，塞卜勒斯？”加雷斯冷冷地说。

“是的，阁下。”加雷斯一向沉默寡言，年轻人被他罕见的怒火惊到，过一会才开口，“我叫塞瓦略斯，达尼·塞瓦略斯。”

他这时格外渴望卢卡，卢卡会用一个眼神就让他平静下来，然后劈头盖脸地一顿数落，语言简洁，态度明确：无论发生什么，只要还在战场上，就不能放弃指挥官的责任。

加雷斯从幻想中清醒过来，塞瓦略斯呆滞地看着他。

“跟上我到村子里去，得让他们立刻滚出来。你知道在敌人的土地上，什么事都可能随时发生吗？”

或许是常与厄运相伴的缘故，加雷斯对危险的预感向来准确。士兵拖着战利品，慢悠悠在燃烧的村落外集结时，卡尔德隆人的马蹄声已经隐约响了起来。领队的金发小将伏在马背上，深眼窝里含着未落的泪。

“天哪。”塞瓦略斯说，“贝尔阁下，我们该……”

“你该挪一挪身子，别不小心撞在谁的剑上。”加雷斯打马冲上去。劫掠过后的散兵不是这支卡尔德隆军队的对手，但他还有唯一的机会。

一个他一直在寻觅等待，却在此时不期而遇的机会。

他身子紧贴着马背，轻得像风，快得像箭。惨叫与喧哗都抛在身后，头衔、采邑、王令都暗淡无光，甚至失落的爱情也在这阵狂奔中失去实感。他是骑士加雷斯·贝尔，手中长剑锋锐，无人可敌。

他看清了对手的脸，小他六岁，卡尔德隆本地人，名字叫作……

不，不能再想了。

卡尔德隆的骑兵队伍已经到了近前，打头的骑兵手刚按上剑柄，就被加雷斯借着冲势砍下头颅，滚烫的鲜血飞在白甲上。他低头躲过第二剑，又反手刺落身侧的敌骑，直对上那名小将。

加雷斯没浪费时间佯攻，一切技巧在绝对的速度面前都没有意义，他只需要快一点，再快一点，仿佛离弦之箭，撕裂空气，刺入血肉。

身穿三色盔甲的小将踉跄着落下马去，脖颈上有道狰狞的伤口，血不住喷涌出来。

塞瓦略斯终于带着伯纳乌的士兵赶到。失去主将，卡尔德隆人纷纷作鸟兽散。加雷斯在草叶上擦干了剑，弯下腰，将死者的眼睛阖上。

加雷斯知道这点怜悯没有意义。他的士兵很快会剥下死者的盔甲，拿走他的武器和饰品。头颅则会被割下，用焦油浸泡过，挂在城墙或者岔路口。很快所有人都会忘记，这横死的年轻人曾为饱受蹂躏的村庄哭泣，又急切而焦灼地期待着复仇。

恪守道义的骑士死了，作恶者则活下来。加雷斯当然可以自我开脱，说他只是在执行国王的命令。但这样一直被侮辱，被嘲弄，甚至让最初的誓言都遭受玷污的日子，究竟要持续到什么时候？

加雷斯心烦意乱地想着，大踏步走开。塞瓦略斯在他身后喊着些什么，他既听不懂，也不关心。

但一秒之后，他就意识到，塞瓦略斯要说的话至关重要。

在心烦意乱中，加雷斯一脚踩空，从山坡上滚落下去。他重重撞上一块石头，随即陷入昏迷。

有人把他送回了伯纳乌堡。加雷斯醒来几次，又昏昏沉沉地睡过去，身上没一处地方不痛，嗓子干得可怕。有个人在耳边温和地念他名字，他听不出那是谁，又总觉得至少有一次听到了卢卡。

“我在这里。”他含混地说，“卢卡，别难过，我爱你。”

“您醒了！我这就去告诉王后。”女人的惊叫让他彻底清醒过来，他揉揉眼睛，认出卢卡身边的侍女。

他嗓子沙哑，一开腔就疼，于是没来得及拦住那跑开的女人。我得刮个胡子，洗洗脸，再换身衣服。他向一旁的仆人提出要求，却被医生按回床上。医生好脾气地解释，说他幸亏穿着全身铠甲，没有撞坏脑袋，四肢也基本完好。但即使如此，一个昏迷数日的病人也必须绝对卧床静养，没有起来乱跑的理由。

“我不能这样见王后。”他坚持，“这是不敬。”

“你可以。”熟悉的声音响起来，加雷斯转过头，对上一双棕色的杏眼。卢卡小心翼翼地抱住他，埋头在他颈间。加雷斯感受到旧日恋人的温度，呼吸急促起来。

医生和男仆无声无息地离开，房间里只余他们二人。

“我杀了很多人，卢卡。男人、女人、老人、孩子，都是农民。他们甚至没有一把不生锈的剑能保护自己……”

“嘘，不要说了，没事的。你没受伤，我很高兴。”卢卡轻轻拍着他的后背，出声安抚。

“卡尔德隆的骑士袭击的时候，我以为自己要死了。”加雷斯从不知道，他能把谎话说得这么流利，“我不知道自己怎么赢的他，只知道一定要活着回来见你。”

环绕着他躯干的手臂收紧了。

“卢卡，亲亲我，好不好？”他轻声问。

柔软的嘴唇落上加雷斯的额头、鼻尖，终于和他双唇相触。

卢卡的舌头触碰到他干裂的嘴唇，加雷斯·贝尔闭上眼。


	14. PART2 十四章

14.

加雷斯·贝尔受伤昏迷，情况危急。

卢卡听到士兵的报告时，正在书房里拆一封诺坎普的信。他愣了一下，拆信刀从指间滑落，滚进桌旁的缝隙里，叮叮当当地响。

马泰奥察觉到气氛不对，合上书，从高椅子上跳下来，埋头在他怀里。

“没事，别怕。”卢卡摸着孩子的头发，深吸口气，继续去读手中的信。私人信函，指明送给他，来自伊万·拉基蒂奇。一年多里，这诺坎普人给他写了十几封信，多半都在讲Hrvatska的旧闻和诺坎普的宫廷趣事。

来自故乡的文字也无法安抚他的情绪，他脑海中全都是加雷斯，血流满面的加雷斯，双目紧闭脸色煞白的加雷斯，静卧在草丛里的加雷斯。卢卡试图回忆昔日张开手臂飞奔的短发少年，却一直无法清晰描摹出他无忧无虑的笑容。

卢卡对爱情不是无知无觉。加雷斯的确只和他谈国政，但那双蓝眼睛暗含着更多的情绪，全都被他看在眼里。他无法挑破，因此不能再行劝说，只得怀着满心歉疚，盼望加雷斯会在某一天忘记他。

那天可能永远不会来了。他爱过的那个勇敢又真诚的骑士，要带着这些遗憾睡到坟墓里去了。

他们把加雷斯用垫着软垫的马车运回伯纳乌堡，寻求医生的帮助。加雷斯面色蜡黄，脸颊深深陷进去，在半昏半醒间喊他的名字。

别难过，我爱你。他说。

卢卡在那天的晚祷时无助地为加雷斯的祈求平安，直到吹熄蜡烛才想起来，他的丈夫还在与卡尔德隆作战的前线。

然后加雷斯醒过来，加雷斯向他索吻，他知道过后一定会后悔，那时却无法拒绝。他紧紧拥抱这被厄运眷顾的骑士，品尝他唇齿间苦涩的味道。

加雷斯沉默不语，用眼神请求卢卡允许他开口。

“说吧，加雷斯。”卢卡撩起接吻时弄乱的鬓发，扑哧一声笑了。

“你会再来看我吗？”加雷斯小心翼翼地问。

“快点好起来。”卢卡给他一个拥抱，试图忽略他瞬间黯淡下去的眼睛。

国王在不久后大胜归来，人们涌到都城的街道上，争睹君主的英姿，从临街的窗口抛洒花瓣。克里斯此时已届壮年，最后一点青涩的气质也被骄矜掩盖，坐在游行花车上的姿态仿佛天神俯瞰众生。塞尔吉奥挥舞着伯纳乌的旗帜，在队伍最前面开道，笑得肆意而热烈。加雷斯却不在狂欢的人群中，他稍有好转就立即离开，回了封地。

卢卡在伯纳乌堡等克里斯。亚平宁半岛的银行家下了还款的最后通牒，他希望国王从卡尔德隆拿到足够多的金子，把这笔债务连本带息全部付清。

克里斯在小议事厅里见他。卫兵在卢卡身后关上门，时值盛夏，天气干热，卢卡想要打开门，却被克里斯拦住。

“是我让他们关上门的。坐下吧，我的王后。”克里斯说。卢卡不禁察觉到，他的国王脸色发青，没有一点胜利的喜悦。

“陛下，这是怎么……”卢卡在离他最近的椅子坐下，疑惑地问，却被克里斯打断。

“等一会你有的是说话的机会。”克里斯说。他的声音高得不自然，双手交叠着撑在桌上，身子微微前倾，亢奋得怪异，“先让我问个问题。”

“什么？”卢卡皱起眉，“你生病了吗，克里斯？”

“如果背叛会让人生病，我恐怕已经无药可救了。”克里斯说，“告诉我，和加雷斯·贝尔上床的感觉怎么样？”

“啊。”卢卡一偏头，无辜地看着他，“我不知道。”

“别再说谎了，也别再用那样的眼神看我！我或许不常在城堡里，可我不瞎也不聋。你们在托特纳姆就认识，伯纳乌堡的每个人都知道他用怎样的眼神看你。然后他独自一人，带着伤离开战场，孤立无援……到你身边来。而你亲自为他安排医生，每天过问他的伤情，还和他在卧室里独处。别再狡辩了，跪下来向我请求原谅，或许我会放你们一条生路！”

他的脸色是卢卡没有发笑的唯一原因。克里斯的腰间没有剑，但卢卡见过太多次他现在的样子——在战场上。

“拉斐尔和凯洛尔也在伯纳乌堡。”他指出来，“我如果真的和你的骑士上床，他们总该听说过点什么。”

“只有几个人知道还不够吗？难道我要像圣西罗的马尔蒂尼一样，因为王后私奔成为笑柄？”

“陛下，请听我说……”卢卡还想解释，克里斯的耐心却耗尽了。

他被克里斯一脚踢翻，压在地上卡住脖子。伯纳乌的国王手指关节用力得发青，神情好似角斗场中的野兽。卢卡发出一声戛然而止的尖叫，本能地去掰那双要夺走他生命的手，双脚无助地蹬动，脸色憋得发红。

“王后不能接受审判。”克里斯咬牙切齿地说，“我得亲自行刑。”

卢卡双眼大睁着，嘴唇徒劳地一张一翕，脉搏在他手中微弱地跳动。克里斯抓得更用力些，脑海中一片空白。他想好的所有质问的话，所有妥当的处理办法都不重要了。比起称职的国王，他更想做个愤怒又痛苦的普通人。身下人的挣扎越来越微弱，克里斯死死盯着王后的脸，沉浸在激动的情绪中，对门外的骚乱充耳不闻。

吵闹声越来越大，然后门被一脚踹开，塞尔吉奥冲进来，把他从王后身上拽开。

“克里斯！”塞尔吉奥恼怒地问，“这是做什么？”

“滚出去！我要处死令我蒙羞的叛徒，第一个是他，接下来是贝尔……”

塞尔吉奥笑了。

“王后得到了伯纳乌最高贵英俊的alpha，还对那个贝尔念念不忘？这可不像他。”

“连你也被他欺骗了。”克里斯恼怒地反驳，“他总是作出那副可怜的样子，所有人都相信他纯洁无辜。”

塞尔吉奥听到国王的语气，决定放弃注定徒劳的劝说。

“好吧，就算他和贝尔上了床。你杀了他之后打算怎么办？你怎么向所有人解释，王后去了哪里？”他把卢卡扶起来，卢卡无力地靠在他肩头，大口喘着气。

“我不在乎，谁能审判我？”克里斯反问，“别忘了我才是国王，现在给我滚出去，否则就连你也一起——”

“好了，好了，我的陛下啊。”塞尔吉奥用了和年轻下属说话的语气，“除了全能的主，谁都不配审判您，但人们总会说闲话。伯纳乌的王后莫名其妙地死了，这事可瞒不住，探子会像苍蝇一样，盘踞在首都的大街小巷里，把消息传到每个宫廷里去。”

“你让我放过一个背叛我，欺骗我，让我成为笑柄的人？”

“您不用当作什么事都没发生。”塞尔吉奥把卢卡的鬓发卡回耳后，半扶半抱着他到椅子上坐下，“您可以把他送走，送到什么偏远地方的城堡或者修道院去，再也不用见他。等您处理完佩雷斯伯爵的那些小问题，再来想这件事情。”

克里斯里踱着步子，沉默不语，突然抓起一架烛台，狠狠掷到地上。没有一个卫兵敢进来或者出声，房间里一片寂静，只能听到卢卡急促的呼吸声。

“佩雷斯。”克里斯沉思很久，慢慢重复。

“王后死去之后，佩雷斯伯爵一定会建议您尽快再婚，他一天就能给您提供三个新人选。现在不是六年前，他有不止一个已经分化的血亲。”

若非没有合适的国内联姻对象，六年前佩雷斯也不会从Hrvatska找来据说温和顺从的大王子。令所有人意外的是，卢卡不是个任人摆布的傀儡。再来一次联姻，克里斯未必会有这种好运。

“的确如此。”克里斯下了断言，“我宽恕王后的死罪，但不想再见到他。随便送他到什么边境上的地方，让他在那里和魔鬼苟合吧。他的工作暂且交给伊斯科，马泰奥先放在凯洛尔那里，我会给他找几个合适的老师。至于贝尔……”

“您要是想处死他，可得尽快。您昨天在宴会上说，打算远征安联。贝尔死了，出征的人选就得重新安排。”

“那么我给他一个请求宽恕的机会……他还执迷不悟，我就亲手砍了他的头。”克里斯重重地坐进扶手椅里，头埋在手上，终于流露出一丝软弱。

“我该早点学会宽恕罪人。”他喃喃道，“六年前，如果我派人去了埃米尔……”

“好啦，好啦。”塞尔吉奥发出短促的笑声。他走到克里斯身旁，安抚地拍着他的后背，做个手势示意卫兵去找医生，“那都是过去的事了，您现在是伯纳乌的国王。”

“对，我是。”克里斯说，“但你总是不记得。不过没关系，我原谅你。”

“感谢您的宽宏大量。”塞尔吉奥的语气十分真诚，没有一点嘲讽的意味。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

塞尔吉奥坐进车厢的时候，甚至没费心撂下窗帘。他扣住卢卡的十指，把人按在座椅上，一次又一次地吻他。卢卡的腰柔软地折下去，他热情地回应塞尔吉奥的索求，唇舌搅动时发出低沉的呻吟声，满头金发在座椅的红色绒布上散开，璀璨又奢华。

塞尔吉奥一路向下亲吻，啃咬过他的下巴，又去舔舐脖颈上的青紫痕迹。克里斯留下的指痕已经变成紫色，在白皙的皮肤上显得格外狰狞，塞尔吉奥用舌尖描摹这印记的边缘，又在每一个指印上都落下轻柔的吻。

“你舔得到处都是口水。”卢卡含含糊糊地抱怨，“黏糊糊的。”

“你不喜欢？”塞尔吉奥从他上衣下摆探手进去摸索，“这样呢？”

卢卡推开他的手，又勾着他脖子借力坐起来，靠在塞尔吉奥身上，低低地喘气。

“别闹，衣服都在后面的车上，做完没得换。”

“真扫兴。”塞尔吉奥把人按在怀里，用胡子去扎他的脸，“我这么爱你，你还惦记着换衣服。”

马车这时颠簸起来，卢卡后背在车厢上一撞，下意识地往塞尔吉奥身上倒。塞尔吉奥摸着卢卡光洁的后颈，粗粝的指甲刮过腺体所在的位置，心满意足地叹了口气。

他们这样算什么？什么都不算，但他乐在其中，即使要用全副身家性命冒险也在所不惜。要知道追逐情人与猎物有些时候格外相似，目标越迷人，风险越大。

而塞尔吉奥享受危险。

卢卡不接他话，仰起头亲吻他的侧脸。他们纠缠着倒在座椅上，手伸进彼此的衣襟抚慰，衣服还是成了乱七八糟的一团，被汗水和唾液弄得不成样子。

“那个修道院冬天有点冷，我写过信给Hrvatska，要他们派人过来照顾你。”塞尔吉奥揉揉他的头发，“我只要有时间就过去，院长拿了不少钱，不会乱说话。现在国王还生着气，马泰奥不好离开伯纳乌堡，等到明年春天就让凯洛尔送他来看你。过上两三年……”

“停。”卢卡打断他，“谁说我要在那个鬼地方住上两三年了？”

“你难道想回Hrvatska去，把马泰奥留给克里斯？这个年纪的小孩子，母亲一直不在身边，父亲又不关心他……”

卢卡用看犯错的伊斯科的眼神看着他，塞尔吉奥决定闭上嘴。

“我没兴趣回Hrvatska，更不想在这个鬼地方过冬。今年冬天之前我就会回伯纳乌堡，那之前你替我盯着点佩雷斯，别让他对孩子下手。”卢卡不耐烦地皱起眉头，“你难道没发现，我连冬天的斗篷都没带？”

塞尔吉奥愣了愣。

“克里斯不会这么快改主意。”他说，“你在想什么？”

卢卡低低地笑起来。

“除非克里斯打算放弃领兵，做点国王真正该做的事，或者伊斯科突然有了什么我不知道的才能，我不可能在伯纳乌堡之外住到明年。”他说，“还有谁能处理内政？卡塞米罗？阿森西奥？还是洛佩特吉家的小家伙？”

“克里斯放逐你是为了维护他的尊严。”塞尔吉奥说。

“他会想明白的。比起尊严，他更讲求实际。”

这一次，塞尔吉奥无话可说。

伊斯科当然没有什么卢卡不知道的才能，即使有，也不可能包括凭空变出金币。托尼·克罗斯坚称他只负责保管国库和核算账目，还清欠款是王后的工作，现在则顺理成章地交给了伊斯科。

见完亚平宁的银行家和口音奇怪，伤疤狰狞的大个子雇佣兵，伊斯科推开桌上杂物，像块海绵一样软塌塌地趴下来。伯纳乌不能再打下去，他得找个人和国王谈谈。

对卢卡来说，日子则意外的轻松。没有人会让王后救济穷人或者绘制手抄本，除了一日五次祷告之外，时间全部属于他自己和他唯一的访客。

韦德兰·乔尔卢卡在他到达放逐地的第十一天出现在修道院门外，马匹口吐白沫倒在地上，而他的样子只比倒毙的坐骑好上些许。韦德兰的表情焦灼而痛苦，绿眼睛里有火焰安静地燃烧。卢卡被他按进怀里，有水滴落在满头金发上。

“卢奇亚诺……我替你杀了他，然后我们回家去，好不好？”

“不要。”卢卡轻轻拍着儿时好友的后背，仿佛韦德兰才是被流言伤害的那一个，“我们早就没有家啦，查理。”

有你在的地方就是家。韦德兰想要说。他想起来卢卡的第一次发情期，金发的小王子裹上斗篷，蜷起身子埋进满床被子里，烧得滚烫又神志不清地喊着冷，看向他的眼神空洞迷离。

已经结束了，查理。我做不了你们想要的国王……你可以回家去了。卢卡说。门窗紧闭的房间里充斥着馥郁的鸢尾花香，足以让一个alpha化身为失去理智的野兽。

但韦德兰从没像那天一样清醒过。他冷静得像个beta，隔着被子抱紧怀里的人，发誓只有死亡能令他放弃忠诚，甚至提议趁着国王没作出反应，干脆召集国内的支持者，杀到王宫里去。

不行，太突然了。卢卡沉默许久，似乎找回了一点信心，靠在他肩上低语。灼热的气息喷吐在他耳边，韦德兰身上仿佛有火在烧。

如果我一直在国内，或许还能冒险。我往托特纳姆来的时候太年轻，动身得也太仓促，在国内没有足够的功绩，国外也缺乏有力的盟友。我必须到伯纳乌去，而你要回Hrvatska，向我父亲低头，向他的宠臣和情妇低头，向每个拥有军队的人低头，看顾心怀正义者，做我在国内的代言人。

然后呢？韦德兰习惯性地问。

我总有一天会回到Hrvatska，结束那里发生的一切。现在我们蛰伏起来，等一个机会。卢卡烧得打着哆嗦，语气却仍然平静而有条理。

时间足以磨灭任何人心中满溢的愤怒，韦德兰很清楚，如果没有彼此，他和卢卡恐怕早就在日复一日的生活消磨中淡忘了年轻时的誓言。但一人退缩的时候，另一人总会出现在身边，彼此支持着走下去。

今天也是一样。

“我不着急回去。”最终他只能这样说，“国内少了我一个也不会少乱一点，你更需要我。”

原野上吹过干热的风，附近村落的孩子们赤着脚在露出的河床上奔跑，奶牛在夕阳下的钟声里哞哞地叫。修道院没有人对这突然到来的客人提出质问，于是夏天的尾声在彼此陪伴中过去，仿佛他们想象中本该有的，无忧无虑的少年时光。

修道院给韦德兰的客房一直空置着，他们重新在同一张床上相拥而眠。孩提时他们因恐惧相拥，后来因为寒冷，现在则只因为他们可以而且想要。纠缠谁先越线没有意义，肢体接触很快不再单纯，亲吻和性爱在夜幕降临后到来。高潮后卢卡会久久地靠在他身上，韦德兰在全然的黑暗中将手覆上卢卡的心口，试图说服自己，那颗心正因他跳得更激烈些。

“不用担心。”卢卡会错了意，“我很难再怀孕了，流产恢复得不好，医生说我能活下来就不容易。”

韦德兰很容易就能品出，这轻描淡写的一句话藏匿起了多少痛苦。

“你还有马泰奥，我会像爱自己的孩子一样爱他。以后我们带他回Hrvatska去，他会是万人爱戴的小王子，长大之后就是世界上最好的国王。”

“嘘，我知道。”卢卡用食指抵住嘴唇，露出一个让韦德兰无法拒绝的笑容，“现在吻我。”

韦德兰像溺水者一样急切贪婪地吻他，仿佛下一秒就是世界末日。

顾忌着国王的禁足令，卢卡从不离开修道院，他和韦德兰用亲吻与交谈消磨时光。他讲起伯纳乌万人空巷的盛大游行，彻夜的狂宴，和聚集整片大陆勇者的比武大会。韦德兰则告诉他旧日的朋友如何散落四方：克拉马里奇去了莱茵-内卡，雷比奇在瓦尔德，有个他没见过的年轻孩子在安联。福萨里科逃亡到梅阿查，却还不肯忘记他订下婚约的恋人。

“德扬？”卢卡耸耸肩，“伯纳乌的探子说，他早就和安菲尔德的穆罕默德·萨拉赫……”

“别怪他，安菲尔德太远了。”韦德兰感叹道，“而且哪个获罪于国王的人，能再次踏上Hrvatska的土地？”

“再给我一个十年。”很久之后，卢卡才说。

“又不是你的错。”韦德兰故意弄乱他的头发，换来卢卡玩笑的抗议声，“不过你竟然什么都知道，我白讲这么多了。”

“你比探子可靠多了，况且我想听你说。”

韦德兰忍不住幻想，这句话有比字面上更多的含义。

他们谁都没直接谈起马米奇的荒淫和伯纳乌的征战，尽管卢卡知道，现在伯纳乌肯定乱得一塌糊涂。塞尔吉奥很少轻易许诺，但两个多月里，卢卡没见到过他一面，可以想见伯纳乌的宫廷中是怎样的光景。

他知道悠闲的日子所剩无几，但在克里斯的信使之前，一位他意料之外的访客在深夜来临。房门敲响，韦德兰裸着上身，睡眼朦胧地坐起来，伸手去抓枕下的短剑。卢卡按他回去，满怀戒备地盯着门口。

晚祷早已结束，探问他们需要的年轻修士不会在深夜打搅。

“是谁？”

“一位不能在日光下造访的朋友。”卢卡认出熟悉的甜美声音，“请务必原谅我的冒昧造访，殿下。但身穿红蓝者不经邀请而在伯纳乌的土地上走动，必须得小心翼翼才能保住性命。”

“不管你是什么人……”韦德兰说到一半，被卢卡打断了。

“没事，我认识他。”他转向门口，轻声说，“进来吧，伊万·拉基蒂奇。”


	16. PART2 十六章

16.

韦德兰听说过诺坎普的拉基蒂奇，但从没想到过会在弥漫着信息素的卧室里和他见面。这名声在外的诺坎普人一点都不见外，自顾自地寻了烛台点上，大咧咧地打量着卢卡从被子里爬出来，把白日的衣服胡乱套在身上。

卢卡裸露的白皙胸膛上缀着斑斑点点的红痕，在烛火里显露无遗，他却只是略微偏转过去，继续系上衣的系带。伊万挑起眉毛，一言不发。如果卢卡没允许他进来，韦德兰一定会拎着这无礼访客的领子，把他从窗户丢出去。

“真是抱歉，我不知道您在晚上有……客人。”伊万漠然扫视过他攥紧的拳头，转身去和卢卡交谈。

“你冒着风险，深夜独自潜进来，总不会是来说这个的。”卢卡也拽了把椅子，在他身旁坐下，“你想要什么，伊万·拉基蒂奇？”

伊万探询地看向韦德兰，再看回卢卡，韦德兰也毫不示弱地瞪回去。卢卡扑哧一声笑了，韦德兰移开眼神，长出了一口气。

“你对我说的一切，查理都有权知道。”

“那我就只好当着您情人的面，向您求婚了。”伊万苦笑着说，“乔尔卢卡先生一旦决定拔剑，您可务必要保护我啊。”

韦德兰猛得抬起头，他浑身燥热，仿佛血在胸腔里燃烧，那是alpha本能的冲动，正在呼唤他捍卫对面前omega的所有权。但他仍然没开口，他是卢卡的骑士，不能替王子拒绝宾客的请求。

卢卡却没斥责伊万的荒谬，只皱起眉头，颔首示意他说下去。

“殿下应该不知道，您的丈夫正召集教士进行辩论，alpha和omega之间缔结的婚姻，是否只有标记完成才算有效。”

卢卡无意识地低下头，去摸他的后颈。韦德兰曾无数次亲吻过那里，知道那片皮肤上从未有过齿痕。

“他不会成功的。Omega再婚时，如果新的alpha没有前一个强大，就覆盖不掉之前的标记。一旦没有标记就能证明婚姻无效，伯纳乌的所有人，甚至整个伊比利亚半岛的再婚者都可能受影响。”卢卡皱起眉头，若有所思地说，“但克里斯总能找到下一个理由，我明白你的意思了。”

“他成功的时候，您就会得到自由。”伊万面带微笑，轻声说，“您想回Hrvatska去吗？”

“作为没有继承权的王子？不想。”

“那么，作为率领各位流亡的Hrvatska骑士，宣战夺回王位的王子呢？”伊万追问。

“发动战争需要剑和面包。”卢卡的身子微微前倾，双手交叠在一起。这是早秋的夜晚，蟋蟀还在缀着夜露的草间作最后的长鸣，韦德兰却从骨髓里泛起空洞而深沉的寒意。他觉得自己成了盯着刽子手手中重斧的死囚，命运已定，无路可逃，就连徒劳的挣扎都不能够。

“这二者都可以用金币购得，和您的丈夫不同，诺坎普的国王对臣下向来慷慨。”伊万似乎早就准备好了答案，“从见到您的那天起，我就一直等着这个机会。”

韦德兰差点冷笑出声，诺坎普的廷臣，梅西的心腹，真以为这么说他就会信？卢卡也摇摇头，忍俊不禁地开口。

“你说这话的时候，像一只宛转啼鸣的夜莺，羽毛下藏着鹰隼的爪子。”

“在诺坎普，不肯做夜莺的人，又去了哪里呢？”伊万脸上的笑容不见了。

他们都知道答案，诺坎普宗教裁判所的士兵会在午夜敲开房门带走屋主，连瓜迪奥拉亲王都曾经差点烧死在火刑架上。瓜迪奥拉随着年龄的增长愈发专横，梅西则因为爱与信任，或者少年时起的本能对他言听计从。外国流亡者的后代想成为诺坎普国王的近臣，一定会有一张趋近完美的面具。

“你要舍弃诺坎普的爵位，去一个你从未踏足的国家做亲王？”韦德兰问，“除了一个头衔，卢卡什么都给不了你。”

“我的祖辈逃亡时，背着荒谬的罪名。洗清祖辈的污名，回到家乡去，这样还不够吗？”

伊万低下头，深深地叹了口气，又去对卢卡说话。

“殿下的骑士不会有同感，但您一定知道我在说什么。服侍野心勃勃的君主的确会收获爵位和财富，但代价又是什么？诺坎普的宫廷是很多人无法摆脱的噩梦，我想伯纳乌也是一样。”

四下里一片寂静，只有烛蜡熔化滴落的声音。在人前，“银舌头”伊万的红蓝相间长衣从来都一尘不染，他似乎生来就姿态优雅，言辞得体，现在却看起来憔悴而疲惫。

“您不要误解，我爱诺坎普，就像您爱伯纳乌一样……只是我感觉很累，想回家了。”

“现在说这些还太早。”卢卡回答他，“我的丈夫找到摆脱我方法的时候，你再来拜访吧。”

伊万露出苦笑。他有双澄澈漂亮的蓝灰色眼睛，像是辽远的秋日天空，做出这样无奈的表情时，连韦德兰也忍不住心生怜悯。

“您不会再召唤我了。”他摇着头说，“我能从您的眼睛里看到拒绝。我知道该多等些时候，但再过上几个月，诺坎普人就真的不能活着走进伯纳乌了。是出价不够，还是您最终也无法信任一个诺坎普人？”

“不是你的错，我毕竟是个母亲。”卢卡没有否认他的判断。

韦德兰松了口气。卢卡说得没错，如果他的婚姻被判无效，马泰奥就是私生子，这诺坎普人不会有机会。

“原来是这样。”伊万重新振奋起来，“那我就只好祈祷，您的丈夫如愿摆脱您啦。”

这位神秘莫测的求婚者在天明前与他们道别，韦德兰注意到，卢卡几次旁敲侧击，都没能让他说出为何几个月后，诺坎普人就再不能进入伯纳乌。卢卡开了门，看着伊万的背影消失在田野的尽头，然后小跑着回到书桌旁，奋笔疾书。

“你立刻出发，到伯纳乌堡去，找塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，别被人看见。”他用火漆把信封好，对韦德兰嘱咐，“在这件事上，我只信任你一个人。”

“好。”韦德兰应声去换骑马的短衣，“你打算做什么？”他忍不住好奇地问。

“请他帮忙拖延时间，国王比我想得要坚决，讨论教义是个麻烦事，他总该能拖到冬天开始的时候。”卢卡一偏头，冲他狡黠地笑，“不过如果我猜得对，不用到冬天，我的丈夫就要回心转意了。”

那么卢卡也理解了“银舌头”的言外之意。韦德兰这样想着，背过身去，慢慢地把信往长斗篷的内袋里揣。他的喉咙有点疼，手在轻轻地抖。他想要跪下来，请求卢卡许诺他爱情和婚姻和一场回到家乡的逃亡。但韦德兰还是个半大孩子的时候，就曾经宣誓效忠卢卡，效忠他们的国家，他不能为了私欲抛弃誓言。

“你要格外谨慎。”他清清嗓子，叮嘱他的王子，“这里离诺坎普太近，一旦动兵……”

“我会的，你也是。”卢卡踮起脚尖，像妻子亲吻临行的丈夫一样吻他的脸颊。韦德兰悲哀地发现，他的心正像个初识情爱的少年一样跳动。

拉莫斯亲自接见他，韦德兰从他的脸上看不出任何情绪。这伯纳乌的将领让他立即返回修道院，说等事情有了结果，他会另派信使递消息过去。但不过一个月之后，来自诺坎普的消息乘着马匹与信鸽传遍整片大陆，将一切无关紧要的情爱争端驱赶出人们的脑海。

瓜迪奥拉纠合起与诺坎普关系紧密的诸国，借着本已消亡在历史中的“神圣帝国”名号成为同盟，又凭借武力与巧妙的斡旋，令各位选帝侯心悦诚服，将梅西送上皇帝的宝座。传言说，在典礼上，他嚣张地声称圣克鲁伊夫的传人不向任何人下跪，先拒绝让梅西向教皇行礼，又从教皇手中夺下皇冠，亲手为他的国王与丈夫加冕。

之后又有流言，说梅西不配做个皇帝——他戴上皇冠之后，第一句话竟然是向瓜迪奥拉抱怨，说王冠压得人脖子疼！

听到几个修士如此议论，卢卡只是耸耸肩，回到修道院中属于他的一隅，让韦德兰为他整理离开要带的行李。几天后，果然有信使从伯纳乌堡来，卢卡读完克里斯亲笔所写的，看起来情真意切的家信，叹一口气，与韦德兰道别，踏上回到城堡的旅途。

韦德兰与他分离过许多次，只有这一次显得格外艰难。马蹄在长路的尽头扬起尘土，韦德兰将手贴上胸口，仿佛那里还有一些卢卡留下的残余温度。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （非常不靠谱地）借鉴了一点神罗成立的故事，bug很多不要追究
> 
> 另外诺坎普的故事因为都是转述和流言所以表现出来的人设都和实际版本有点差异，虽然瓜瓜在我的文里大概是脱不开控制狂形象了（望天


	17. PART2 十七章

17.

神圣帝国成立的消息传到伯纳乌，克里斯在愤怒中几近疯狂。

断裂的烛台和玻璃碎片散落一地，马泰奥吓怕了，发出一声压抑着的哭音。凯洛尔掩住孩子的嘴，静悄悄抱他出去，留下克里斯一个人挥舞着手臂，对着不可见的敌人咆哮，脸胀得通红。

没人敢靠近克里斯，他也不需要人接近。只有梅西的血和熊熊燃烧的诺坎普城堡才能熄灭他的愤怒。他抛却爱情与享乐，一路征战坐上伯纳乌的王位，将整个国家扛在肩上，有多少功勋就有多少伤疤。“神圣帝国的皇帝”，这样光辉的头衔只合他本人拥有，区区一个omega，一个诺坎普人怎么配得上？

是的，必须宣布战争，对诺坎普，对所有承认这个头衔的国家，更重要的是，对里奥·梅西本人。佩雷斯不会支持他，老东西只想守着自己的地方过日子，早丢了开疆拓土的心。不过这没什么关系，他在战场上有塞尔吉奥和马塞洛，国内则有……

卢卡·莫德里奇。

克里斯本能地抗拒这个名字。六年里，他没有一天看穿过他的王后。金发的omega在伯纳乌的势力之间巧妙斡旋，不声不响地获得所有人的信任甚至喜爱，却从未对他展现过真心。埃米尔灭亡时，克里斯本想和他重新开始，但王后仍然把心封闭在温和顺从的笑容下，拒绝克里斯的接近。

王后怎么可能不爱您？要知道，Hrvatska的国王送他过来，本意是要和佩雷斯结盟。为了您，他甚至可以背叛他的父亲。马塞洛曾经劝说他。

克里斯冷笑一声。他得到过真正的爱情，没那么容易被欺骗。王后或许爱贝尔，或许不，但一定从没爱过他。他想过彻底摆脱这场荒谬的婚姻，但没有别人在战时治理过伯纳乌，而只要能和梅西分个胜负，他愿意一直忍耐下去。

只有愚者珍视爱情超过胜利，他必须和王后和好。

“我不该轻信流言，亲爱的，我知道你对我忠贞不二。”他对着墙上砸坏的画框，面无表情地练习，“幸亏塞尔吉奥拦住了我。战争胜利之后我们再来查流言的源头，我向你保证，一定会有人为此付出代价。”

几天后他在王后面前复述这番说辞。卢卡扶着侍从的手从马车上下来，一如既往地微笑着拥抱他，仿佛争吵的记忆和颈间的指痕一样早已褪去。于是他将政务重新交托到王后手里，自己发出宣战的号令，让银白盔甲的骑士们聚集到伯纳乌堡来。

树木遮蔽了远处高耸雄奇的白色堡垒，太阳在枝桠间落下炽烈的光斑。马塞洛领过动兵的命令，一言不发地出了城堡的边门。他顺着掩在低矮灌木丛下的小路走上些时候，如愿在林间的空地上找到他的朋友。

大战之前，塞尔吉奥一定在这里。

说这是空地也不确切，腐叶枯枝间，一座底座染上青苔的墓碑孓立着，“圣徒”卡西利亚斯长眠于此。这以虔诚著称的国王在统治末年屡被指控为异端，最终在遭遇刺杀，奄奄一息地躺在病床上时被伯纳乌的大主教绝罚，因此没能在教堂的墓地中得到位置。塞尔吉奥在乱兵中将他的国王秘密埋葬，直到战争结束才立起一座石碑。

石碑背后，塞尔吉奥躺在疯长的草丛里，睡得迷迷糊糊，头发上沾满了土渣和碎叶。马塞洛摇醒他的时候，他不耐烦地哼了两声，才揉着眼睛坐起来，随手抓一把杂草，作势要往好友的领子里塞。

“喂！”马塞洛忙不迭跳开，压下满腔忧思，哭笑不得地说，“塞尔吉奥，都什么年纪了，还玩这一套？”

“躺在这里，就总觉得我只有十八岁。”塞尔吉奥掸干净衣服，随便捋一把头发，去搭他肩膀，“克里斯找我？”

“是我在找你。”马塞洛摇着头拽他起来，“克里斯简直疯了，他不能停战六个月就出兵，还是向诺坎普宣战！”

“他能。”塞尔吉奥懒洋洋地说，“几年前他确实连结婚都不能自主，现在早不一样啦。”

“这不是开玩笑的时候，你得和我一起去劝他。”马塞洛拽住他的手臂，“我们一起反对，他总得再作考虑……”

“考虑什么？”塞尔吉奥拍开他的手，反问道，“考虑你我是不是和佩雷斯勾结，打算背叛他？”

“如果我们都背叛了克里斯，他还能信任谁？”马塞洛坚持，“我们一起受封骑士，之后从来都并肩作战。诺坎普入侵的时候，他中了一箭，还是你背着他躲过普约尔的追兵。伯纳乌禁不住新的战争，如果你还爱你的国家……”

“我当然爱。”塞尔吉奥厌烦地说。在马塞洛眼里，人人秉性善良，通情达理，也难怪他还对克里斯抱有希望。

“我愿意为她在战场上流尽最后一滴血，杀死面前每一个诺坎普人，但我不想死得不明不白。针对王后的流言总有源头，有人在我们的雪城堡里做肮脏的勾当，克里斯则沉溺于他假想的敌人和错失的爱情，对危险视而不见。比起留在城堡里担心阴谋，或者寄希望于克里斯不存在的理智，我选择把命运——”

塞尔吉奥拔剑出鞘，剑刃映出他英俊的面容。

“握在自己手里！”

“把剑收起来，我不是你的敌人。”马塞洛不为所动。

塞尔吉奥丢开长剑，倚着石碑，缓缓坐在遍布青苔的底座上。一片没掸干净的枯叶从头发里掉出来，让他显得滑稽而狼狈。

“佩雷斯在计划阴谋，我没有证据，又杀不了他。”他小声说，“谁都别想像对伊克尔一样对我。”

“伊克尔不会希望你念念不忘他的死。”窥见他流露的一丝软弱，马塞洛的态度也软下来。他拍拍塞尔吉奥的肩膀，安慰道，“他只想要你快乐。”

“伊克尔最后的心愿还是和诺坎普讲和呢。”塞尔吉奥收剑入鞘，抓住马塞洛的手站起来，却还是对他的说法嗤之以鼻，“只有这世上的人都是圣徒，他的心愿才可能成真。不过我们还是换个地方说吧，不要在他面前继续争吵——他看到我们发生争执，又拦不住的时候，总是很难过。”

马塞洛默然同意，二人沿着小径并肩离开。走出去一段路，塞尔吉奥突然折返回去，在马塞洛诧异的眼神里俯身亲吻过墓碑上卡西利亚斯的名字，又留恋地看一眼，才跳起来小跑着跟上好友的脚步。

“为了好运。”他眨眨眼睛，轻快地笑了。马塞洛恍惚间觉得，在他身边行走的，还是那个蹦蹦跳跳的莽撞长发少年。

连塞尔吉奥和马塞洛都保持沉默，其余将领更不敢劝阻狂怒中的国王。传言说佩雷斯和他的密谈以一本书擦着老人额角飞过终结，但次日二人在议事厅里见面的时候，又都表现得有礼而克制，流言也就渐渐消亡。

大军越过国境，克里斯依旧身先士卒，冲在最前，紧跟他的是加雷斯和卡里姆。皮克仓促间应战，被打了个措手不及，凭着勇气和顽强守在通往都城的大道上，勉强抵御着伯纳乌的军队。两军从清晨交战到薄暮，每前进一步都洒下无数的血。

加雷斯·贝尔在这时加入战场，伯纳乌的士兵们见到生力军，发出震耳欲聋的欢呼声，他本人的心情却沉重而忐忑。

箭囊里有一支与众不同的箭，没有伯纳乌匠人的标记，箭头上带着倒刺，沾满铁锈，是杀人的利器。他在脑海中演练了无数次，但箭矢真正架上弓弦的时候，还是紧张得手心里沾满了汗。

他在马背上胡乱蹭干汗水，抬起手腕，亲吻一条泛黄的丝带。那带子一直系在手腕上，在长途奔袭中蹭得全是脏污，加雷斯的动作却温柔又小心，仿佛他吻的是丝带的主人。

不远处，克里斯正和皮克缠斗，正是生死关头，他们都没注意到加雷斯的接近。克里斯骑在马上，动作灵活自如，仿佛长剑是他手臂的延伸部分。他看起来精神大好，没受什么伤，只是头盔不知掉去了哪里。皮克则狼狈得多，他的盔甲凹陷下一块，胸前点缀的宝石散落在地上。血水混着汗水从他额头上滑落，挥出去的每一剑仿佛都要用尽全身的力气。

加雷斯拉满了弓，瞄准他的敌人。两种语言的哀嚎和怒吼交织着在他耳边响起，震得他耳朵发疼，脑袋嗡嗡地响。机会只有一次，射失意味着死亡。

但他必须射出这一箭，为了他所失去的一切：爱情，尊严，荣耀和神圣的骑士誓言——

没人发觉背后射出的冷箭，箭矢破空而出，命中克里斯的后脑。伯纳乌的国王从马背上滑落，坠落在沾满鲜血的草地上。

乱军之中，加雷斯仰天大笑。


	18. PART3 十八章

PART3

_Si jete promets tous les jours de ma vie sans un regret_

_Peux-tume jurer un amour infini a jamais?_

_\-- LaLégende du Roi Arthur_

18.

_**黑骑士在凯旋的路上，死是他的蹄印。** _

_**盾与剑一齐呐喊，撕碎仇恨滋生的狂想。** _

被凯洛尔从被子里抱起来，胡乱套上衣服的时候，马泰奥困倦地揉着眼睛，兴奋又慌乱，心在胸腔里咚咚地跳。他昨天骑了半天马，又在楼梯间里做捉迷藏的游戏，正是该熟睡的时候。但他听到过人们低声议论，国王要去出发征服诺坎普，伯纳乌堡可能被敌人偷袭。他已经五岁半了，不再是小孩子，战场上正需要他这样年轻无畏的勇士。

一团红光在天际线上跃动，向黑夜狰狞地亮着爪子。

“要打仗了吗？我没带着剑。”他说，“您能借我一把短剑吗？还有，我的小马……”

“闭嘴坐好，脚伸出来别动。”凯洛尔蹲下去帮他穿鞋子，马泰奥抿起嘴唇，不安地眨眨眼睛。妈妈说自己很忙，让凯洛尔代为照料马泰奥。他三天前跟凯洛尔搬到城堡附近的这处庄园里，而王家卫队长的脾气从那时起就一直很差。但今天之前，从没人对马泰奥这样说话。

“我们去哪里……阁下？”他不自然地停顿片刻，把尊称小心地加上。

“我们往北走，到国境线上去，在那里把你交给乔尔卢卡。”凯洛尔攥住他的手，拽着他进了马厩，看守马厩的士兵竟也醒着，沉默地上好马鞍，帮凯洛尔把马泰奥抱上马背，放在卫队长的身前。

“可母亲会想我。”

“正是王后让我送你走。”

马泰奥伸手摸一摸凯洛尔的粗布袖子，一时间不知道该说什么。卫队长穿着简单的平民服饰，胸前甚至没有伯纳乌的徽章。他低头看看自己同样朴素的外衣，心中有些沮丧，连肚子都饿了起来。他有自己的小剑，昨天刚上过第三次马术课，还是上不了战场，只能做逃兵。

月光正好，半边天空泛着不祥的暗红。从出生起，马泰奥还没做过这么长的旅行。他回过头去，留恋地望向伯纳乌堡。

惊叫撕破寂静的长夜，火光中，城堡的剪影清晰可见。孩子抓住卫队长的手臂，瑟缩在他怀里，发出声音微弱的徒劳抗议。

“城堡着火了，我们得回去，母亲还在那里！”

“别出声！王后要你跟着乔尔卢卡回Hrvatska去，如果不是他离开太显眼，他自己甚至也想一起。至于乔尔卢卡，那蠢货早来两天，我们也不用偷偷逃跑，他慢得像是头瘸腿的驴子。”凯洛尔用一只手臂抱紧他的小王子，调转马头跑起来。马匹在树林间小跑着，蹄铁踏上枯叶，簌簌作响，夹杂着间或的枭鸣，显得格外刺耳。

孩子咬着嘴唇，把呜咽声吞进去。

“您回去救妈妈吧，我能看太阳和月亮认路，可以自己走。”

一只温暖而粗粝的手落在他头顶，凯洛尔无奈地笑。

“你还不明白吗，孩子？城堡里有人想要国王死，连着你也一起。我能猜得出他的名字，但最好还是别说。敌人既然是他，你和我就改变不了什么，我得送你回家去。”

可伯纳乌堡就是我的家。马泰奥想要说，却发现他已经不再相信这句话。在颠簸的马背上，树林与星空与身后的凯洛尔一齐陌生起来，他抓着鬃毛的手指冰凉僵硬。

弓箭手那时从矮灌木丛里突然站起来，火把次序燃起，一片明亮。凯洛尔猛地勒住缰绳，坐骑双蹄高扬，咴咴嘶鸣。

“您要带着小王子去哪里，纳瓦斯阁下？”几十支箭瞄住他们，一个不熟悉的声音拖长了音调。他个子高得出奇，神色阴冷，穿着卫队长款式的铠甲。

“抓好，我们闯过去。”凯洛尔不理会那人，拔出剑，对马泰奥低声说。

“我的命令是尽量活捉那孩子，如果你执意反抗，我也可以放箭。别让你无谓的骄傲害了他。”

过了很长，很长的一分钟，凯洛尔认命般地叹了口气。

“别回头看，马泰奥。”他松开剑柄，“你不会有事，勇敢一点。”

马泰奥轻轻颤抖着，一半因为恐惧，一半因为仇恨。他睁大眼睛，死死盯着面前指挥伏兵的人，像是要把那家伙的五官都刻在脑子里。

弓弦齐齐作响，他身后一空。

_**欢庆吧，我们的时代已经到来！愚者说。** _

_**他的叹息却不比沉默更响亮。** _

卢卡让凯洛尔送走马泰奥，只为以防万一。毕竟这次对诺坎普的战争不过上两三年，没有结束的希望，他不想让孩子住在他无法完全控制，守卫又十分空虚的伯纳乌堡。他只是没想到，战争还没开始，变乱已经来临。

有人在城堡里放了火，敌人从城墙的豁口上爬来，城堡的守卫从梦里惊醒，和同样穿白衣的士兵在相互搏杀。在黑夜里，辨认自己人的脸成了件麻烦事，但敌人似乎有辨识彼此的标记，作战于是愈发困难。

仓促间，卢卡只来得及换下睡衣。他用克里斯挂在墙上的装饰剑一路杀到堞口，指挥卫队抵御这次偷袭。血溅上他白皙的脸颊，衬得他严肃的神情多了些杀气。凯洛尔只带走了十个卫兵，但敌人仍然比卫队数量多，他们落在下风。

“是加雷斯·贝尔！”士兵大喊，“他和他的军队！”

“什么？”卢卡趴在堞口前向下张望，的确是加雷斯。他和他的士兵看起来没经历大战，只因长途跋涉显得有些疲倦。

卢卡有些疑惑，加雷斯不该离伯纳乌堡这么近。但克里斯这次没给他讲对各位将领的安排，而且加雷斯因为之前的流言，失去了克里斯的欢心，落在后面算是合理。他行军向来很快，得到了什么消息，也的确会立刻回防。

疑心被战胜，吊桥放下来，加雷斯阔步走上城墙，无论是敌是友，无人向他拔剑。

“我杀了罗纳尔多。”他在几步外站定，苍白的脸上勉强露出微笑，“卢卡，你不用再害怕了。”

他的笑容凝固在脸上，卢卡的剑径直砍向他胸口，却在刺中目标前被三四名士兵架开。加雷斯的士兵把卢卡按在地上，他抬起头，平静地看向昔日的恋人。那目光比诅咒和责骂都令加雷斯痛苦，他不着痕迹地偏过身去。

“不要动，陛下。”塞瓦略斯抽出剑，慢悠悠地架上他的脖子，“否则就杀了你。”

_**黑夜结束，夜的影子游上白色城墙。** _

卢卡被软禁在书房里，加雷斯在那里见到他。他所爱的人还穿着夜晚作战的衣服，伏在桌上小憩，手上有被按在地上时擦出的血痕。他想亲吻那些伤痕，舔舐上面的尘土，但想起卢卡的眼神，脚步又在门口悄然停下。

上次他进入这间屋子时，克里斯还活着，他还是个普通的骑士，而卢卡则正抱着小马泰奥，给孩子讲一个结局老套的童话故事。加雷斯此时想起一个他很快必须做的决定，愧疚感顿时将他淹没，他的脚仿佛生了根。

“进来，加雷斯，把门关上，外面很冷。”卢卡坐起来，温和地说。

加雷斯依言而行。

“我要和洛佩特吉家的达尼·塞瓦略斯结婚了。”他手足无措地喃喃道，“卢卡，对不起，你还愿意爱我吗？”

“哦？”卢卡挑起眉毛，“塞瓦略斯？”

比起结婚这件事，卢卡更诧异的似乎是他的人选。加雷斯松了口气，说下去。

“他聒噪、冷漠又愚蠢，不过有个好父亲。他的养父是佩雷斯的表亲，伯纳乌的老牌贵族，要想在伯纳乌坐稳王位，我必须结这门亲事。”

“那么你要做国王了，我是不是该说恭喜？”卢卡语气尖锐，“做佩雷斯的傀儡感觉有什么不一样吗？”

“没什么，毕竟我从到伯纳乌的第一天开始，就拿了他的金币。”加雷斯坦白道，“否则我这种除了盔甲和马一无所有的雇佣骑士，怎么从托特纳姆一路走到伯纳乌？而如果我不离开托特纳姆，又怎么能保证不会再有从未谋面的国王，夺走我所有的一切？”

“果然一切都是佩雷斯的阴谋。克里斯被提醒过很多次，但他一直听不进这些‘有损威严’的劝谏。”卢卡无奈地耸耸肩。

“别用那种语气说他！他分开我们，漠视你，践踏我，你为什么要替这种人惋惜？”

“所以你选择从一个人的工具，变成另一个的棋子？”

“既然我命中注定要向别人低头，为什么不先坐上王位？我为了一顶王冠，背叛与你的爱情，背叛了骑士誓言——愿上帝审判我的罪行！但在那之前，先审判我们的好国王吧！难道因为我曾向他宣誓忠诚，他就能伤害我的爱人，践踏我的荣誉吗？我难道不该向他复仇吗？”

加雷斯再站不住了，他踉跄着坐在扶手椅里，脸色赤红，漂亮的蓝眼睛里含着水光。

“想哭就哭出来吧，没人会看见。我不怪你。”卢卡走近前来，加雷斯靠在恋人温柔的怀抱里。卢卡的身材在omega里也显得格外单薄，他的拥抱却总能给加雷斯带来安全平和的错觉。加雷斯吸吸鼻子，把最令他痛苦也最无法逃避的一句话磕磕绊绊地说出来。

“蒂博·库……算了，你不认识他。新的卫队长抓……带回了马泰奥。佩雷斯把他关在尖塔顶上。”

隔绝世人，插翅难逃。加雷斯不用说出佩雷斯的本意，但卢卡很明显理解了。围绕着他的手臂变得僵硬，卢卡抬起头，一双棕色眼睛祈求地与他对视。

“我本想让查理带他回Hrvatska，Hrvatska太小了，又常年打仗，他在那里不会威胁到你的统治。”

“佩雷斯不这么想。你父亲能为了黄金流放他最好的将领，谁知道他会不会把马泰奥卖给有能力对伯纳乌宣战的人？”

“我不是在向佩雷斯请求。”卢卡轻声说，“他不会动摇你的王位，加雷斯。救救他。”

“我做不到，卫队在库尔图瓦手里，他直接向佩雷斯效忠。”加雷斯的声音开始颤抖，他几乎不敢再看卢卡。怀疑，痛苦，绝望，他为这样的神情作好准备，但与卢卡再次对视时，他还是愣住了。

卢卡手臂交叉着，眉毛垂下去，金色卷发束在耳后，露出下陷的脸颊与尖下巴。面对加雷斯的辩驳，他只是叹口气，了然地摇摇头。

加雷斯意识到，他最阴暗的欲望与恐惧都在卢卡眼中显露无遗。他想为自己辩护，毕竟，地位卑下者能遭遇的不幸，他在过去六年里已经全部体味一遍，谁能责怪他不择手段地捍卫王位？但面对着卢卡，他不知怎么，就是无法开口。

他面对不了卢卡，更重要的是，他面对不了可以杀死无辜孩子的自己。就是在这间房间里，马泰奥抱着卢卡的脖子撒娇，睡觉前甜甜地向他和卢卡告别。连日的奔波没能击垮加雷斯，现在他在回忆面前一败涂地。

他逃出卢卡的书房时脚步虚浮，不敢向身后看哪怕一眼。


	19. PART3 十九章

19.

战事结束不过半月，天空是半岛所罕见的铅灰色。鸦群在边境的田野上盘旋，从铁甲缝隙里啄食断肢上的腐肉。目光所及之处，人烟绝迹，只有烧成焦黑的农舍残骸突兀地孓立着。

韦德兰在这片荒原上踽踽独行。他仍然穿着看不清格子颜色的旧斗篷，垂着头，马缰松松地挽在手里，慢慢踱着步子。

他来晚了，都是他的错。

伯纳乌王位易主的故事插翅般飞遍整片大陆，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多和加雷斯·贝尔的名字一同成了酒馆里醉汉的谈资，而卢卡母子像是窗沿上的雪，在清晨的阳光下蒸发得无影无踪。

他不该被内乱绊住脚步，如果没有卢卡，千万个他从未见过，也不知道姓名的人的幸福又有什么意义？所谓同胞，所谓国家，真的值得牺牲他的王子吗？卢卡，永远微笑的卢卡，张开双臂向他跑来的卢卡，或许正在地牢的角落里挣扎，或许已经……

不，不能想下去了，骑士不能怨恨他所立下的誓言。

他得做些什么，但他还能做什么？

向西南渡过一条河，疾行两天就是伯纳乌堡，相反的方向，则能隐约望见诺坎普的红蓝旗帜。韦德兰纵马跑出几十步，突然勒紧缰绳，最后望一眼白色城堡所在的方向，反向东北面去。

他生得高大，又是黑发碧眼，怎么打扮都不像拉玛西亚人，索性在附近的村镇里卖了马匹和铠甲，靠着一副好嗓子混进路过的旅行剧团里，顶替了突然发起烧的歌手，混进诺坎普。

如他所愿，剧团很快被诺坎普的王室选召，进入诺坎普堡演出。这Hrvatska的骑士从未当过间谍，第一次变装，内心很是忐忑。他揣着手，缀在队伍尾端，装作低头走路，用余光打量四周。战事方歇，城堡里的气氛并不紧张。一群孩子身着红蓝短衣，在城堡的大厅里轻巧地跳跃追逐，用木剑玩笑嬉戏。他们喧闹却不混乱，即使在玩耍时，也自有一种独特的和谐美感。按照诺坎普的习俗，无论贵族平民，拉玛西亚人的孩子都要在六岁时离开父母，进入诺坎普堡一同教养直至成年，这些奔跑的孩子中，或许就有诺坎普的王储。

想到这里，尽管心烦意乱，韦德兰还是抬起头，好奇地打量了那群孩子两眼，却和一个意想不到的人四目相对。

伊万·拉基蒂奇，Hrvatska流亡者的后裔，他此行寻觅的目标。

伊万正被几个孩子围绕着，演示一个挥剑的动作。看见韦德兰，他只愣了一刻，随即嘱咐一个年纪大些的孩子几句，就丢下木剑向他们走过来。他低声对剧团长说了些什么，挥手让韦德兰跟上。

“你疯了吗？”他走进最近的空房间，甩上门，压低声音问，“你当诺坎普堡是什么地方？你家后花园？”

“我只知道在诺坎普堡能找到你。”韦德兰拽住这诺坎普人的手臂，急切地问，“之前在修道院，你向卢卡提的那件事，现在还算数吗？”

说出这句话时，他感到一种解脱式的平静，从少年时起，一直折磨着他的旖念终于画上了休止符。卢卡又一次要经由他的手，为了他们的国家，和一个陌生人结婚。不过没关系，只要卢卡还活着，只要他还追随在卢卡身旁，就是这首歌谣最好的终章。

他必须这样想，Hrvatska的财力不足以支持远征，伊万必须应允这件婚事。

“哦？”伊万沉吟片刻，饶有兴趣地问，“是他本人变了心意，还是你在替他许诺？”

“你可以去问Hrvatska出身的雇佣兵，所有人都知道，我的承诺就是卢卡的承诺。”

伊万意味深长地审视着他。

“那么，他现在在哪里？”

韦德兰沉默下去，他想要说谎，但在伊万的审视下，就连说真话也显得艰难起来。

“你有他的消息吗？”伊万追问。

他无法回答。

“韦德兰，我的朋友，您给我出了个难题。”伊万摇着头说，“半年前我能从领地中不着痕迹地调出五百名士兵，但现在，在皮克刚刚给拉莫斯时间守住边境堡垒的时候，我没办法躲开瓜迪奥拉的眼睛，调动哪怕一个人。”

“什么？”

“瓜迪奥拉发怒了。”伊万叹了口气，“你一定听说过我们的亲王是怎样严苛的统治者，他要求准确的判断，完美的胜利。但皮克小胜一场后，选择谨慎地撤兵，派出哨兵打探消息，而非直接向伯纳乌堡进军……瓜迪奥拉正准备以懈怠为罪名审判他和法布雷加斯。吾王梅西在其中斡旋，但亲王的决心十分坚决。”

韦德兰不耐烦起来，皮克的命运能糟到哪里去？这些含着金汤匙出生的拉玛西亚人，爱情与功勋来得像呼吸一样自然，而他的卢卡危在旦夕。

“卢卡有忠诚的士兵和将领，只是散落在大陆各地，我只需要金币和武器。”

伊万低下头思考，用指节敲打着桌子。韦德兰觉得，他的心跳正和这指节的敲响渐渐重合，速度越来越快。

“我同意。”

过了几秒钟，韦德兰才意识到，重重呼出一口气的人是他自己。

“你该好好睡一觉。”伊万走近来，怜悯地拍拍他的肩膀。韦德兰知道这种怜悯的成因：他眼圈青黑，胡子拉碴，脸颊下陷，干裂的嘴唇上露出血痕。他的身体需要好好睡一觉，但他的心无法在此时此地得到休息。

“不了。”他后退一步，和伊万拉开距离，“我还有事要做。”

“去吧，韦德兰。到亚平宁去，到伊比利亚去，到英伦三岛去，寻找你的朋友，把他们带到伯纳乌的战场上去。”伊万没有再行劝说，微笑着轻声开口，“但在这之前，我要得到卢卡的消息，一件信物，一封亲笔写的信都可以。他得亲自对我许下诺言。”

韦德兰无言地点头，转身离开。他已经推开门，向外迈开步子时，又听见伊万的声音。

“你本可以派别人来。”

“这是我的职责。”他不再等伊万的回答，大步走开。

_别可怜我，拉基蒂奇。_

卢卡此时已经搬迁到一间远离主要塔楼的房间里，除去门口永远有两名卫兵看守，没有任何生活上的不便。他隐约听说加雷斯的婚礼上万朵白色玫瑰齐齐绽放，洛佩特吉牵着养子的手，把他最爱的孩子交给伯纳乌的新王。风吹起洛佩特吉的头发，露出光亮的额头，也没让这中年贵族的笑容黯淡一分。

这些消息乘着风来，又被风吹散，在他心头并未留下任何痕迹，因为他的小马泰奥仍然被关在尖塔顶上。卢卡强迫自己按时吃饭，入睡，在吹熄蜡烛前为他的孩子绝望地祈祷。

传言说，他的孩子时常从塔楼的窗户向外张望，脸颊红润，看起来健康活泼。但卢卡知道，只要马泰奥还在佩雷斯的控制之下，就远称不上安然无恙。

他无法控制地消瘦下去，皱纹爬上脸颊和额头。

“国王希望您每周到花园里散步。”几周之后的某一天，一名卫兵通知他。

卢卡披上外套，站起来向外走。

“国王的意思是，您可以在您感觉方便的任何时候……”卫兵想要解释，加雷斯希望卢卡得到休息与放松，而非简单地完成任务，却在和卢卡对视时丧失了说下去的勇气。

他无法面对一双如此饱受折磨的眼睛。

“我会服从他的命令。”卢卡说，“走吧。”

他们一路走到花园里，马泰奥曾经在这里奔跑玩耍，装作战无不胜的将军，用木剑指挥不存在的军队，对花丛和树木发起冲锋。卢卡加快脚步，想要尽快远离这充满回忆的地方，却因为不远处的交谈声被迫停下脚步。

“……真是忍不了那个家伙，这么久了，还一股托特纳姆的乡巴佬口音，听着都费劲。”

卢卡认出了塞瓦略斯的声音。

“好了，达尼，亲爱的，别这么大声，会被人听到。”

似乎是马尔科·阿森西奥？

“所有人都听到了又怎么样？没有我父亲和弗伦蒂诺，贝尔算什么国王？整天垂头丧气的，像是打了十年败仗一样，没有个勇士的样子，看着就让人心烦。”

“至少别当面这么说他，你说话这么直白，我总是放不下心。”

“贝尔连个卡尔德隆农民都不敢杀，又怎么会动我？”塞瓦略斯语带讥诮，“他有一颗格外容易受伤的心，比我还像个omega，怪不得之前没人愿意和他结婚。”

“像个omega？你是说，在床上也像吗？”卢卡疑心自己听错了，阿森西奥似乎放松了些。

“谁知道，我还没试过，他总是借口忙，睡在军营里。不过就算他没问题，一个beta也比不上你。”

“这样不行，亲爱的。听我说，你必须得……”

“好了，马尔科，我冒着风险来见你，难道是为了让你劝我和别人上床？难道因为那个丑家伙成了我法律意义上的丈夫，你就不再爱我了？”

“我当然爱你，达尼，你不知道……”

接吻的沉重喘息声响起来，卢卡正要走开，另一个人却在这时从一丛灌木后踉跄着摔出来。所幸那边一对情侣吻得难舍难分，全然注意不到他们的动静。

“我很想你。”加雷斯脸胀得通红，磕磕绊绊地解释，“我不是故意……”

卢卡知道他应该为几月前的兵变与生死不知的马泰奥恨加雷斯，但看到昔日恋人窘迫的情状时，他仍不禁心生感慨。

“走吧。”他体贴地压低了声音，“你已经见到我了，我还活着。”

他与加雷斯并肩走在回城堡的路上，草地上铺满绵软的落叶，在脚下发出轻微的闷响。卫兵不知何时悄然离开，留下他们二人独处。

“我安排了人照顾马泰奥。”加雷斯说，“他不能离开塔楼，但我会尽量照顾他，他会活下来。”

他不敢看卢卡的眼睛。他们都知道加雷斯在撒谎，却没有一个人揭穿这苍白的谎言——事已至此，坦白真相又有什么意义？

当晚他们在国王的卧室里接吻，做爱。没有人比他们更熟悉彼此的身体，但久别重逢后的性爱早已不复往昔，像是咀嚼咖啡渣一般，滋味依稀，细品时却只余绵长的苦涩。生育，流产，负伤，劳累，还有最公正也最残忍的时间，都在卢卡身上留下无可磨灭的痕迹。加雷斯想要问询这一处或那一处伤疤的来历，又在卢卡依偎在他怀里，抬起眼睛问“怎么了”的时候，无声地摇头。

时间与立场的不同在他们中间划下无可弥合的裂隙，尊贵如伯纳乌国王，也无法令那个羞涩微笑着，向他张开手的金发青年回到他身边来。想到这里，加雷斯皱起眉头，埋头在卢卡的金发里，深深吸一口气。他闻不到信息素的气味，但熟悉的温柔触感同样能安抚他的心灵，令他暂时忘记心底的钝痛，也不再期待或许永不会再听到的三个词。

库尔图瓦从不向他汇报，加雷斯也索性不去想，卢卡是否曾经试图联系旧部，或者在他不注意时图谋过什么。白日里的生活同他继位之前几乎没有差别，练兵，在看不懂的文书上签字，到林子里打猎。平静的生活持续了一个多月，直到一场小规模叛乱爆发，国王不得不亲自出征。

卢卡又无所事事起来。他担心马泰奥，晚上睡得很不安稳，窗外的一阵响声都能让他惊醒。或许是只受伤的飞鸟，他这样想着，赤脚下了床，披上外衣，向窗外探看，却差点失声惊叫出来。

“晚上好，Lukita。”塞尔吉奥从窗台上翻进来，嘴里叼着一支玫瑰花，笑得露出满口白牙。


	20. PART3 二十章

20.

卢卡愣在当地，咬住下唇，茫然地看着他，轻轻晃了晃。

“你多久没睡了？”塞尔吉奥从窗台上跳下来，借势揽住卢卡的肩膀，带着他坐在床边。卢卡安静得反常，全部重量都压在他肩头，沉重而温暖。他的情人瘦了许多，脸颊深深地凹下去，眼下有一片青黑的阴影。

“有些时候了，晚上总是做梦。”

卢卡说这话的时候也在神游。朦胧月色里，他显得愈发不真切，像是梦境里的鬼魂，或者童话中的精灵。塞尔吉奥用下颌蹭一蹭怀里人的柔软金发，将玫瑰递进他手里。花茎削去了刺，入手光滑，刀口上的汁液甚至还没干涸。

“梦到过我吗？”他附在卢卡耳边问。

“当然。”卢卡环住他的脖子，含混地呓语，“每个晚上都会梦到你，塞尔吉奥……”

这话里有几分真心实意？塞尔吉奥不知道，也没有力气纠缠。他在接壤诺坎普的边境线上和皮克杀得红了眼，又不眠不休地一路赶回来，好容易打消了佩雷斯的顾虑，现在只想要温热的怀抱洗掉遍身疲惫。

“我贿赂看守，打探你的消息，他们说……”

“嘘。”

衣服落下来，赤裸的身体交叠着倒在床上。卢卡双臂绕住他的躯干，毫无保留地将自己打开，双眼却没有聚焦，空洞地望向远方某处。身下的床单是新换上的，带着浆洗的痕迹。不，阁下，不是我不愿通融。陛下一直和他形影不离，您必须再等一等。三天前卫兵徒劳地解释。

在这里吗？或许就在这张床上？塞尔吉奥的嘴动得比脑子更快。

“别胡思乱想了，有你的加雷斯在，没什么可担心的。有传言说，再过些日子，他就会置一处爱巢，把你送到他专横的王后碰不到的地方去啦。”

“别说了！”

“什么？”

卢卡从他身下挣开，踉跄着起身，“羞辱我也让你快乐吗，塞尔吉奥？”

“你怎么了？”

“你急匆匆地赶回来，却说了这样一番话，除去嘲笑我的不幸，难道还能有别的解释？”卢卡的语速很快，带着些微颤音，“你鄙夷克里斯的高傲，与高傲导致的愚蠢，但你的作为和他又有什么区别？”

你也敢这么质问克里斯吗？塞尔吉奥本想这样反问，沉吟片刻，却突然自顾自地笑出声，卢卡惊疑不定地看着他。

“我不是他，所以Lukita，在今天晚上真正开始之前，还是让我们来说说你的‘不幸’吧。谁知道呢，我说不定能为你做点什么。”

肌肤相贴也不能阻止住旖旎的气氛混入杂质，现实撕碎梦境，精灵落入凡尘。窗子打开着，冷意乘着夜风，将困倦荡涤得一干二净。

“从克里斯的死开始吗？但你一直在前线，恐怕也知道得不比我多。”

“还得再久一点。”

_该从善良被野心谋害的故事开始，从伊克尔·卡西利亚斯的悲剧开始。但说得越多越危险，塞尔吉奥不喜欢无谓的危险。_

“我一直心存怀疑，直到最近才明白他们究竟在搞些什么。”

“哦？”

“你的加雷斯——”察觉到卢卡在怀里僵住，他改了口，“好吧，加雷斯·贝尔，从他决定离开托特纳姆，就和佩雷斯有往来。佩雷斯为他改了伯纳乌王室的家谱。伯爵大人在教会有很多朋友，关键时候总有几个能派得上用场。”

_不过他现今在教会的朋友少得多了，要知道，若泽·穆里尼奥在做伯纳乌的主教时，也曾是佩雷斯的座上宾。_

“总之，现在贝尔是某位先王的远房亲戚了，顺位很低，但的确有继承资格。前些年我们的赋税都经由你手，你比我更清楚，克里斯发起了太多战争，他在慢慢毁掉伯纳乌。”

_克里斯做错了事，但伊克尔呢？同诺坎普议和是该死的罪过吗？立起疏林中的石碑后，他曾在无数个黑夜里大睁着眼睛问这个问题，对伊克尔与对伯纳乌的爱撕扯着他，令他的灵魂不得安宁。_

“佩雷斯一手决定了上一次伯纳乌的王位更迭，他当然会想要故技重施。”

_国王不合他心意，就尽可以杀掉。总有年轻人怀着野心向王位伸出手，也总有阴谋家替他当杀人的刀。和异端交际的人当然也是异端，而诺坎普的哈维正是伊克尔的挚友，两国的世仇也不能让他们反目。_

“啊……这个时候，克里斯又无意间帮他解决了唯一的后顾之忧。”卢卡状似无辜地说。

塞尔吉奥苦涩地翘起嘴角，点头以表肯定。那场alpha和omega之间缔结婚姻是否只有标记完成才算有效的讨论，克里斯在世时没来得及完成，却在他死后因为一个完全不同的原因，被佩雷斯重新提起。弗伦蒂诺·佩雷斯向来雷霆手段，教士们几天后就宣布了结果：先王与王后的婚姻无效，马泰奥是私生子，没有继位的资格。

“即使这样，他还不肯放过马泰奥吗？”卢卡的声音轻得仿佛叹息。

“以防万一，佩雷斯向来谨慎。”

佩雷斯从不放过任何人。

_他的国王沉默不语，身着粗麻的苦修衣，赤着脚跪在圣龛前。礼拜堂外的喧闹声几乎能淹没他的声音。人们在暴动，对诺坎普战败的怨恨像冬日干燥的森林，在穆里尼奥的煽动下燃起足以吞噬天地的火。_

_伊克尔，为什么？青年绝望地问。为什么不和诺坎普人决裂？为什么要讲和？为什么不杀了外面的暴动者？为什么，为什么不至少派人去杀穆里尼奥？你不是软弱的人，我知道——_

_伊克尔没有给他答案，他至今不知道答案。_

“总之，他筹谋得很好，只忘记了两件事。贝尔不是治国的材料，至于洛佩特吉……。”

“什么？”卢卡漫不经心地敷衍着，低下头去拨弄自己的手指。

“没什么，我完全相信胡伦的能力，并且和所有人一样，非常支持他。”塞尔吉奥用过于浮夸的腔调说。这男人的手搭在卢卡肩上，手指缠在怀中人鬓边垂发里，圆眼睛里有点莫测的笑意，说话的语气和内容却完全不符。

为了修正克里斯的错误，佩雷斯做了更多错事，引入洛佩特吉是其中最严重的一件。但大局已定，诺坎普人还在外虎视眈眈，伯纳乌堡的城墙内不能再有人拔剑相向。

塞尔吉奥不敢继续回忆了，迷茫和痛苦在他的胸腔里咆哮，而二者都只会使人贸然行事。他闭上眼，强迫自己去听卢卡的话。

“你不后悔吗？”卢卡问，“如果你收到消息，立刻赶回来，现在就是你接受别人的效忠啦。”

“皮克简直疯了，他丢了先机，还不肯退兵，一定要立下战功才肯撤军。马塞洛、拉斐尔和我在边境上和他耗了一个多月，战事最激烈的时候，三天三夜都没能闭眼。我要是立刻回来，还没来得及接受效忠，就该有人砍了我的头，向打到城下的诺坎普人投降了。”

“好吧。”卢卡玩够了手指，又去拨弄塞尔吉奥的胡子，“那你打算做什么？”

“做该做的事。”塞尔吉奥言简意赅地说。

卢卡笑了，声音称不上欢快，却的确发自真心。他亲吻塞尔吉奥眼角的褶皱，轻轻叹了口气。

“可惜这一次我帮不上忙，不过你不需要我也该能应付洛佩特吉。让我想一想……”

卢卡陷入沉思，这副表情塞尔吉奥曾在会议桌旁见过无数次。他为卢卡的习惯暗自好笑，又不由得松一口气，缓缓靠上床头，听他的情人说话。

“坏消息总是飞得很快，伊比利亚诸国，甚至更远的地方怕是早就听说了我们的动乱。加雷斯的名声不够震慑伯纳乌的敌人，诺坎普和卡尔德隆一定会伺机而动。但这也没那么糟糕，我一直在削减国库开支，至少今年发得出军费。即使是在战时，托尼·克罗斯、卡塞米罗和伊斯科也能处理好国内的大部分事，不过洛佩特吉如果打算教他的孩子在中间插上一脚……”

卢卡语速飞快，双手随着讲述比比划划。此时他更像旧日神采飞扬的王后，而非仰仗塞尔吉奥垂怜的囚徒。塞尔吉奥盯着那两片快速开合的嘴唇，注意到唇瓣上一处裂口，竟忘记了听卢卡在说些什么。待他回过神来，卢卡已经开始估计坏天气对明年税收的影响，说到兴奋处一歪头，卷发从脸颊滑落，削尖下颏就露出来。塞尔吉奥不忍看下去，清了清嗓子，搭一只手在他丰满的大腿上，打断了卢卡的喋喋不休。

“行啦，别总惦记这些事。”他说，“我总不会让人打进来。倒是你，现在想要做什么？”

卢卡垂目不语，塞尔吉奥感到一丝懊悔。

“我想做很多事情，只是走不出这间屋子。”

“说说看？我说不定能帮上忙。”他侧过身，饶有兴味地问。

“你能做什么呢，塞尔吉奥？”卢卡倚在他胸口，抬起眼睛看他，那么忧伤无助，又那么满怀期待，仿佛塞尔吉奥是他在这世间唯一的依靠。旧日的无力感与恐惧因这眼神而暂时消散，塞尔吉奥无比强烈地感受到，他是个男人，是个alpha，是伯纳乌声名赫赫的将军，是他情人在绝望中的最后出路。

“所有你需要的事。”

“那么请你帮帮马泰奥，救救他，送他走。”

这是个圈套，但诱饵与设套的方式都过于诱人，他进得心甘情愿。

“这可不是件小事。”他轻快地回答，低下头轻轻咬卢卡的鼻子，收获一声半真半假的抱怨，“你打算怎么报答我？”

“你在勒索。”卢卡指出来，“但我一无所有。”

“我只是想给你个亲吻的理由。”

卢卡没有反对，于是他低下头，用尽这具身体里潜藏着的激情，去吻他金发的情人。卢卡同样激烈地回吻他，在喘息的间隙里长长短短地呻吟。

他们像最普通的情侣一样接吻，做爱，枕着彼此的手臂熟睡，遁入没有恐惧与迷惘的黑甜乡。

——

诺坎普。

午夜时分，万籁俱寂。伊万·拉基蒂奇独行到外城墙的瞭望塔上去。这一段路上没有卫兵，就算被哪个巡逻兵撞见，他也可以声称，自己只是想上塔顶吹吹风。

毕竟，瓜迪奥拉的怒火与日俱增，最近需要这么做的人多了不少。

特尔施特根约他在瞭望塔楼上见，这事很不寻常，自从他的朋友当上诺坎普的卫队长，就有了不在夜间巡逻的特权。伊万怀着满腹心事爬上楼梯，却发现特尔施特根倚在箭垛上睡着了，锁子甲上凝着晶莹的夜露。

“别在这里睡。”他哭笑不得地拍醒对方，“你也不怕生病。”

“我等得都困了。”特尔施特根揉一揉眼睛，鼻音浓重地抱怨，“你总是不守时间，Raketa。”

“我的错。”伊万抓抓头皮，解释道，“瓜迪奥拉亲王要我去皮斯胡安和卡尔德隆，为围攻伯纳乌做准备。问题是除非我能同时去两个地方，就不可能在他要求的时限里完成任务。”

“你跟陛下解释过了吗？”特尔施特根彻底清醒过来，担心地问，“让他帮忙劝一劝亲王……”

“我们都知道陛下有更担心的人。”伊万摇头道，“我不打算自己去卡尔德隆了，派些人散布消息就好。他们对伯纳乌怨气不小，一定会趁火打劫。”

“好。”特尔施特根不擅长政事，听伊万说了解决的办法，也就放下心，转去摸索腰侧悬挂的口袋，“昨天，我的人在城门抓到了一个可疑的外乡人，我从他身上带着的信里，认出了你的名字。”

他把拆开火漆的信丢到伊万手里，伊万认出韦德兰的笔迹，忍不住战栗起来。天色昏黑，瞭望塔上别无他人，正是处死通敌者的最好场合。只需轻轻一推，什么痕迹都不会留下。

他该为自己辩驳，但特尔施特根已经拿到了信，或许也看过了。证据确凿，即使是“银舌头”伊万又能如何辩护？

“我放那人走了。谢天谢地抓到他的是我，西莱森可不会替你隐瞒……”特尔施特根突然注意到伊万的表情，愣住了，“你在想什么？”

伊万沉默不语，将脆弱的信纸攥成一团。

“你脸色这么苍白，这么害怕。”特尔施特根抬高声调追问，“这封信到底写了什么？如果你还当我是朋友，就别在这种时候还试图隐瞒！”

伊万展开信纸，用颤抖的手一点点捋平上面的皱褶，叠好装回内袋里。他借着做这些动作的时间，将信上的内容看个大概，又理清复杂的思绪，才慢慢开口。

“我要和卢卡·莫德里奇结婚了，和他一起回Hrvatska去。”他压低了声音，似乎是害怕惊醒这座沉睡的城堡。

“难怪。”特尔施特根平静下来，了然地叹口气，“我会保密，你也要多小心，瓜迪奥拉亲王对这些事一直……但为什么要在这个时候？我以为你会多留几年。”

“无论是离开诺坎普，还是回Hrvatska去，都是最好的时候。”伊万说，“外面的事要说很久，但诺坎普在发生什么你总该知道。”

说到这里，一向无忧无虑的特尔施特根也神色凝重。

“诺坎普在吞噬瓜迪奥拉的精力，或者说得更严重些，吞噬他整个人。而我们又比他好多少？皮斯胡安、诺坎普、卡尔德隆，还有伯纳乌……这些伟大的国家永远在为荣誉与利益互相征伐，他们像是贪婪的异教之神，我们则是祭坛上的木柴。”伊万倚在箭垛上，向着无尽的夜色眺望，声音轻得像是傍晚落在田野上的雾

“我不想把自己烧成灰烬，是抽身的时候了。”

“别这么悲观。”特尔施特根不赞同地摇摇头，伊万诧异地看向他。

“我更愿意将你我称作旅人，你只是看够了诺坎普的风景，又听到家乡的召唤……于是要回家了。”特尔施特根展开双臂，将他瘦削的朋友抱在怀里，“但即使你不站在红蓝旗帜下，Raketa，你也永远是我的朋友。”

伊万一时失语，鼻子一酸，几乎要流下泪来。

“等我们打赢了仗，就请你过去做客。”很久之后，他低声承诺。

“这可不够。”特尔施特根半开玩笑地说，“我要做你头生子的教父。”

“一定。”伊万露出个勉强的微笑，许下这个不知道能否实现的诺言。


	21. PART3 二十一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重写了上一章，因为涉及到人物塑造还是希望大家再看一下啦。  
> 本章猪蹄出没警告w

21.

箭头入肉，惊马拖曳着落地的骑手，在荒林中狂奔。他脸上沾满土粒，呼出的气带着血腥味。头盔撞击在凸起的树根上，啷当作响，日光斑驳，照昏他的眼。视野里只剩下树叶与面甲割碎的光，刀剑割碎的肢体。

没有留给恐惧的时间，他徒劳地张开手摸索缰绳，马匹高高跃起。他挂在脚蹬上，闪避不得，迎面撞上倒卧的树干。

加雷斯·贝尔陷入昏迷。

醒来时，视线里的一切都重着影，但他至少看得清，盖着的是毯子而非裹尸布。他还活着。他想抬起手，手臂却重若千钧。他浑身滚烫，汗水黏糊糊的，只有手指脚趾冰凉。

“哪里？”他的声音含混不清，喉咙疼得像被炭火烧过，“我在哪里？”

“睡吧陛下。”医生说，“您在伯纳乌堡，您需要休息……”

他不相信医生，他不相信任何人。洛佩特吉信誓旦旦地说，他们要面对的只是一些叛军，最多有点小麻烦的时候，表情和这人没什么差别。但皮斯胡安的军队把战场变作屠宰场，洛佩特吉下令撤离的声音则让他想起绞刑架前呻吟的囚徒。

“疼痛会让您衰弱。我去拿药。”

他不需要药。他得醒着，佩雷斯要一个清醒的国王。

“给我水！”他要求。

“这是国王的命令。”在前一句话无人理会时，他挣扎道。

“您烧得昏了头。”医生不为所动，“箭射穿了手臂，箭头上沾的东西让伤口腐烂。您需要睡眠。”

他们撬开他的牙齿，用管子探进喉咙，灌进安眠的药与酒。他挣扎着入睡，又挣扎着醒来。光亮照在他脸上，床边有人低声交谈，他嘴里苦得厉害，想要睁开眼，却动不了任何一块肌肉，只能从鼻子里发出闷哼声。

“希望有多大？”佩雷斯问。

洛佩特吉在说话，声音拖沓粘腻，像只毛虫在他脊背上爬。加雷斯耳鸣得厉害，只听见几个破碎的音节。不过也没必要费力分辨了，他总是错过重要的事情，再多一次也无所谓，即使错过的是他的死亡判决。

沉默。

“那么，那孩子必须死，不能再拖了。”

孩子，哪个孩子？他早知答案，仍然不顾一切地想要听到名字。加雷斯的嘴唇开阖着，发出的却是非人的喊叫声。他仿佛置身地狱，又热又冷，疼痛穿过皮肉，直达骨髓。一定是魔鬼来了。魔鬼来惩罚他犯的罪，刺穿他的手臂，架他在火上烤。脚步声，他不认识的声音惊惶大叫。管子插进他的齿间，液体灌进喉咙，太急也太快。他几乎窒息，咳出的药比喝下的还多。气味古怪的药水混着涎水溢出嘴角，滴落在毯子和衣领上。

卢卡，救救我。囚禁在濒死躯壳中的灵魂悲鸣。但卢卡不会来，他们之间隔着太多的卫兵，隔着一顶王冠。药水终于起了效果，无休止的梦境吞噬他。

年轻的卢卡扑在他怀里，哭得抽抽噎噎，一头金发随着肩膀抖动。你流了好多血啊，伤口还疼吗，加雷斯？他的恋人问。

你去了哪里，为什么要走，我找了你很久，久到已经想不起回家的路。他用颤抖的指尖去摸失而复得的珍宝，捉住的却是一颗血淋淋的孩童头颅。马泰奥的蓝眼睛无神地大睁着，表情惊恐扭曲。加雷斯猛地缩回手，马泰奥的头就落在地上，咕噜噜地滚到远方去。

脚步声响起，加雷斯的心跳也和脚步声渐渐同调。七年后的卢卡提着剑，踏着马泰奥留下的血迹向他行走，泪滴顺着脸颊缓缓落下。

他惊叫着醒来，一时间分不清身处现实还是梦境。新任卫队长蒂博·库尔图瓦推门而入，挑起眉毛打量他狼狈的模样。

“我能为您做什么，陛下？”

“请为我做件事，蒂博。”加雷斯用嘶哑的声音说，“请您把卢卡·莫德里奇，送到远离伯纳乌堡的地方去吧。”

加雷斯在生与死的界限上挣扎的时候，一个处刑人借着夜色的掩护，爬上尖塔的台阶。他并不知道，他要处死的小囚徒此时正藏在塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的怀里，从地道中离开伯纳乌堡。在卫兵喧哗起来之前，二人已经穿过了城堡外的森林，与韦德兰会面。这骑士乔装的手段已经比在诺坎普时熟练不少，他带着马泰奥扮作一对猎户父女，躲过伯纳乌边境的重重关卡，将孩子送上驶向斯坦福桥的船。

“我们会去找你。”梯子已经收起，航船将要起锚，韦德兰还是抱着孩子不肯撒手，“我给过船长一笔钱，要他照顾好你，你路上穿得暖和点，晚上别到甲板上来吹风，不要在船舷边玩。到了斯坦福桥，要立刻去找一位叫做毛里西奥·萨里……”

“好了，您已经说过三次了。”马泰奥从韦德兰怀里跳下来，轻轻推他一把，“请别担心我，韦德兰。我……我知道自己该做什么，不会让你们失望的。”

韦德兰蹲下来，平视这六岁的孩子。马泰奥瘦了不少，下颌显得有点尖，只有一双眼睛还清澈明亮。离别在即，他像个大人一样背着手，嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，没有一点要哭的样子。

他真像卢卡啊。泪水在韦德兰的眼眶里打转。他闭上眼，亲一口孩子的额头，几个纵步跃过船舷，向着码头游去。几滴咸水从眼角滑落，融入海中，不留痕迹。

扮作船夫的德扬·洛夫伦等在码头上，看着他湿漉漉的狼狈模样，不由分说，兜头罩一块干布下来。韦德兰低声道了谢，擦干头发和脸，又细细擦了眼睛，压抑住回头张望的冲动，随着他的同伴走进人群中。

“喝一口。”洛夫伦塞个酒囊给他，“我差点以为你改了主意，打算陪着小家伙去斯坦福桥。”

“我不下来，谁去领着人上战场？你吗？”发酸的劣酒顺着喉咙灌下去，把离别的愁绪冲得一干二净。韦德兰没好气地反问一句，又不放心地打量起洛夫伦，“你别不是这一会就惹了事，才不想看见我吧？”

“怎么会？”洛夫伦故作不满地大叫。

“小声点！”韦德兰一巴掌抽在他后背上，“先不说你昨天晚上在酒馆里和人打的架，还有四天前差点把马泰奥掉到河里去……我还没来得及问你，那个叫穆罕默德·萨拉赫的家伙是怎么回事？塞姆一直等着你，你在安菲尔德倒是活得自在。”

他早为这事看洛夫伦不爽，碍着马泰奥，才没一见面就问出来。

洛夫伦瞪大眼睛，端详了他好一会，突然哈哈大笑。韦德兰停住脚步，疑惑地打量着他。

“又来了，又来了，高尚的韦德兰·乔尔卢卡。”洛夫伦摇着头，嘴里啧啧有声，“照你这样说，我就该每天晚上都想着塞姆，因离别而不停哭泣，直到垂垂老矣，发须皆白？你倒是说说看，这对我们有什么好处？”

“你发过誓。”韦德兰说。

“对，我发誓永远爱他。所以呢？”

“你做的事，难道还不叫背信？”

“我确实爱他，但我也同样爱Mo。为什么一定要让一个人心碎？”

韦德兰一时竟想不出话来反驳，这太荒谬了，相守终生的誓言怎么能给出又收回？一颗心怎么能分作两份？他的脸颊与胸口都有火在烧。他想要拽着洛夫伦的领子，摔在地上，用拳头把他的脸打得青紫，直到他收回这大逆不道的言论。

“我不知道你和塞姆的关系这么好。”洛夫伦瞥见他脸色，反问道，“他是你的好兄弟，我就不是吗？”

不，不是为了福萨里科。韦德兰试图去思考暴怒的根源，思绪却是一片混沌。他将不适归于寒冷的天气与湿透了的外套，低声对洛夫伦说句“没什么”，又加快了脚步。洛夫伦苦笑着摇摇头，挤在人群里，艰难地跟上他。

“我们去哪儿？”

“和其他人汇合。”韦德兰说，“他们在附近的森林里，准备好了肉和酒，要庆祝我们的重逢。”

“那可得快点，烤肉凉了不好吃。”洛夫伦笑嘻嘻地搭上他肩膀，韦德兰铁青着脸，最终还是没把旧日朋友的手臂甩开。他的心似乎也浸透了冰冷的海水，正沉甸甸地坠在胸口，让他无力做多余的动作。

“唉，韦德兰。”洛夫伦收敛起嬉皮笑脸的模样，叹了口气，“你真是无药可救啦。”

——

卢卡醒来的时候，天色已经很晚，他胃里咕噜噜地叫。一个毛茸茸的棕色脑袋靠在他身旁，把呼噜打得震天响。

“醒醒。”他用胳膊肘怼一下塞尔吉奥，“怎么睡到这里来了？”

“不行吗？”塞尔吉奥揉着眼睛，嘟嘟囔囔地坐起来，不忘顺手揉乱卢卡本就不太整齐的头发。卢卡殷切地看他，一副有千言万语要说的样子。

“我把人送到你那个朋友的手里了，叫什么来着，哦对，乔尔卢卡。”塞尔吉奥感受到他目光无形的重量，决定直奔主题，“马泰奥看着还凑合，没缺胳膊断腿，就是瘦了不少。”

“快和你一样瘦了。”他补上一句。

卢卡低低欢呼一声，扑在他怀里。塞尔吉奥起初听见鼻子抽动，继而是压抑着的啜泣声。卢卡很少这样失态，塞尔吉奥拢住他，轻轻拍着他的后背，哼起幼时母亲唱的小调权作安慰。

“给，乔尔卢卡的。”待到啜泣声也渐渐消失，塞尔吉奥才把一封火漆密封过的信递给他。卢卡挑开信封，一字一句地读，脸上又出现那种他看不透的忧伤神情。塞尔吉奥好奇地探头过去，果然什么都看不懂。

“你要看吗？”卢卡读完信，把信纸往他手里一塞，明知故问道。

“又看不懂。”塞尔吉奥说，“不如你念给我。”

“韦德兰说他送马泰奥去了斯坦福桥。”卢卡从他怀里翻身起来，走到壁炉前将信纸丢进去，用拨火棍把最后一点边角也烧干净，“阿布拉莫维奇的地盘，问我是否同意……好像我还能反对似的。”

“哦。”塞尔吉奥对阿布拉莫维奇和斯坦福桥都没什么兴趣，转开话题，“卡尔德隆又要打我们，我要领兵出发，你和我一起走吧？”

“你先把话说完，发生了什么？”

“我就知道瞒不过你。”塞尔吉奥苦笑道，“贝尔密令库尔图瓦，把你送出伯纳乌堡，至于送去哪里，我也不知道。”

“不行。我知道加雷斯拦不住，但是你和卡尔德隆人打仗，国王却对你心怀不满，实在太危险了。”

“那又怎么样？”塞尔吉奥反问，“让他不满去好了，难道他还能找佩雷斯抱怨？佩雷斯和洛佩特吉还指望着他早点和塞瓦略斯生几个孩子呢！”

“我要你好好活着。”卢卡回答。听见这话，塞尔吉奥争辩的心思就熄了几分。

“加雷斯被夺走了太多东西，他现在当然不肯放开我。过上几个月，等他忘了克里斯对他的伤害，自然会去纠缠别人。卡尔德隆是强敌，我不希望你冒险。”

“好吧。”塞尔吉奥承认他说的有道理，却还是有些不甘心，探身拽回卢卡，按在怀里揉搓，“一年，我最多等一年。”

卢卡笑着亲他一口，靠在他肩上点点头。他们听着炉火哔哔啵啵的燃烧声，相互依偎着坐了很久，直到卢卡打破这份难得的宁静。

“明天你会安排人暗地跟着我吗？”

“当然。”

“能不能让他们也告诉韦德兰，我去了哪里？”

“没问题。”

“好，也帮我给韦德兰带个口信吧，我该给他写回信，又怕落在别人手里。”

“可以，说什么？”

“告诉他……我同意。”


	22. PART3 二十二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一章魔笛没有出现的all魔笛雷文w

卧室大门砰然飞开，服饰华贵的青年强闯进来，靴跟踏出响亮的声音。加雷斯从小憩中醒来，迷迷糊糊地抬起头张望，只觉手脚都冻得冰凉。天已垂暮，壁炉里的火灭了很久，连余烬都不再发亮。只有窗台上落了薄薄一层绒白，在一线斜阳下反着晶莹而没有温度的光。

这是今冬伯纳乌的第一场雪。

围在门口的侍从本要去捉青年的手臂，看见加雷斯醒了，又惴惴地收回手退开，在门口空出一片尴尬的空地。

“尊敬的先生们，关上门。”加雷斯看清闯入者的脸，无奈地冲侍从摆摆手。

达尼·塞瓦略斯自顾自坐下，翘起腿，从鼻子里冷哼一声。

“怎么了，我亲爱的妻子？”房门隔绝了好事者的窥探，加雷斯揉着抽痛的后脑问道。

“父亲问我们什么时候会有孩子，佩雷斯阁下也想知道。”塞瓦略斯阴着张脸，没好气地开腔。

“你怎么说的？”

“我说我不知道，这由不得我做主。”塞瓦略斯不肯与他对视，“你不碰我，怎么生个孩子交给他们？”

“伯爵阁下催得急么？”加雷斯把玩着一只空玻璃杯，漫不经心地问。

“从秋天起就在催，这周又讲过一次。”

加雷斯看到他合法配偶的脸色，低笑起来。他肩膀和手臂的伤处阵阵抽痛，于是拿过来睡前已经打开的酒瓶，倒一杯新的葡萄酒来品。酒液在嘴里只有苦涩的滋味，他的头嗡嗡地响。

“他们担心我熬不过去，对吧？”

如果他死去，就是又一个没有继承人的国王，有高贵姓氏的领主们会再次开战，血又要溅上伯纳乌堡的白墙。但幕后的操纵者在乎的是别的事，洛佩特吉给出了他的儿子，佩雷斯也不再有合适的候选人。两个人都在他身上下了重注，没有人输得起。他们需要加雷斯和面前的omega生下孩子，在他死后继续做伯纳乌最高贵的奴隶。

“阁下让你当了国王。”塞瓦略斯不耐烦了，“你该对他心存感激。”

用来配种的牲畜也该对饲主心存感激。若不是没了争吵的念头，加雷斯会这样讲的。但和看不清处境的孩子争吵有什么用呢？塞瓦略斯自恃家世高贵，可这年轻人现下的处境，又和七年前的卢卡有什么区别？

这个念头让他的心软下来，塞瓦略斯气恼的样子也显得不那么可憎。此刻，在加雷斯的心中，塞瓦略斯不再是佩雷斯与洛佩特吉的共犯，而是另一个被父亲强迫着离开爱人的omega，无情命运的承受者。佩雷斯让他来找自己的时候，威胁过他吗？自己一旦……他还有活下来的机会吗？

塞瓦略斯注意到他的神游，戒备地盯着他。加雷斯将口气放得温和些，捆上祭台的牺牲品不需要露出獠牙，互相撕咬。

“脱衣服吧。”

接下来的事加雷斯宁肯忘记，但重伤初愈的身体时刻在提醒他发生过什么。虚弱的肉体被强行催动着兴奋起来，汗刚出来就在皮肤上冷却。他动到一半，不得不停下，按着渗血的伤处，深深浅浅地喘息。塞瓦略斯背对着他，死人似的躺着，双手交叠着收在身前。

“别……别太深了，会疼。”从头到尾，omega只说过一句话。加雷斯想到卢卡，于是照他的话做。

事毕，加雷斯从omega的身体里退出来，合着眼假寐。塞瓦略斯翻身起来，去摸小桌上的点心吃，刚咽下几口，就忍不住跪在地上呕吐。加雷斯撑着身子起来，本想去扶他。塞瓦略斯却躲开他的手，朝着房门的方向后退几步，一只手仍然紧紧护着小腹。

最后一片拼图嵌入画面，今天所有的反常举动都有了理由。

加雷斯本该愤怒，骄横如塞瓦略斯也应当给他留这最后的尊严，而非带给他一个父不详的孩子。但无论在肉体上还是精神上，他都没了愤怒的力气。疲劳感像潮水一样淹没他，他感到平静与麻木。尊严，荣誉，这些词对现在的他来说都太过空虚，像是空中飘着的肥皂泡，表面光彩炫目，内里空空如也。

“叫你父亲过来。”他说，“如果他不想让我的血和洛佩特吉家高贵的血混在一起，也该亲自说清楚。”

“这和父亲没关系！”塞瓦略斯的声音很急，是绝望中的挣扎者会有的腔调，“我一定要生马尔科的孩子，你别想动它！”

“我没这个打算。”

塞瓦略斯完全没听见加雷斯在说什么。他脸色纸一样白，向后慌乱地退着，又不敢提高声音争吵，在加雷斯看起来竟有点可怜。Omega提及孩子，总是这样敏感而警惕。

“你要是敢告诉佩雷斯阁下和父亲，我就让他们看看，你做了什么好事！塔楼上的小崽子跑了，卢卡·莫德里奇也不见了，都是你下的命令吧？”

“前一个不是，不过，你想说就去好了。”

塞瓦略斯的脸色愈发难看起来。

“你敢做，就不敢承认吗？”他一脚踹在桌腿上，小桌翻倒在地，点心咕噜噜地滚到床下去，血样的红色酒液混着玻璃渣，在地上蜿蜒流开，“我怎么就答应了，和你这么个……这么个……”

他大概还记得加雷斯是国王，没敢把最难听的词骂出口。

“血统低贱，懦弱、愚蠢、没用，还格外自作多情的beta？”加雷斯体贴地帮他补全，在说到“beta”时特地加了重音，“你说出来也没关系，我早都知道。”

“你！”塞瓦略斯想起自己说这话的场合，一时气结，“你到底想怎么样？”

他想怎么样？

你一文不值，罗纳尔多说。该下地狱的恶魔！卡尔德隆的孩子说。这样不行，卢卡·莫德里奇说。垂头丧气的家伙，塞瓦略斯说。伯纳乌的人们从他身边走过，仰望花车顶高高在上的男人，交口称赞王国的伟业，加雷斯·贝尔是那伟业的垫脚石。

他又能怎么样？

加雷斯知道，他再做不成骑士，也无法奢侈地谈论尊严。但他还活着，仍然是伯纳乌的国王。卢卡·莫德里奇在他的庄园里安睡，远离一切窥探的眼与暗藏的剑。战争总会结束，即使没有婚礼，曾经的小骑士和小王子仍然能在远离伯纳乌堡的地方共同生活，甚至拥有属于他们两个的孩子。马泰奥留下的伤口会随着时间慢慢痊愈，他和卢卡还有很多，很多年可以共同度过。

有这一点慰藉，当下的处境也不显得那么难堪了。

“天冷了，还是点上壁炉吧。”

——

塞尔吉奥骑在马上，将士兵垂头丧气行进的样子看得清楚。往常他必定要走到这些衣服上还有没洗净的土粒的雇农与猎人们中间，拍拍这个的肩膀，握握那个的手，打探清楚到底出了什么事。这次他决定不白费功夫，因为葡萄酒和啤酒从与卡尔德隆签订和约之后就不再按期送来，他的军队只能从河里取水，三天前就有人开始腹泻。

如果时间是夏天，恐怕整支军队都要病倒。塞尔吉奥在此时格外想念卢卡，不仅是作为温柔情人的他，更是在长桌后指挥若定的王后陛下。这次负责运送补给的是洛佩特吉还是塞瓦略斯？他记不得了，不过二者没什么分别。

塞尔吉奥不忍去看这些可怜人，只得抬高了头，向平原另一端的天际线望去。还有两天就能到伯纳乌堡，到时候他就能问责祸首，再看看要不要和王座上的人谈一谈。他的探子说，卢卡被藏在伯纳乌堡附近的一处庄园里，那是加雷斯·贝尔即位前的私产。

想到卢卡，他几日来第一次露出微笑。马塞洛费解地看着他。

“笑什么？我头发上有东西？”马塞洛迷茫地眨眨眼睛，手指探进卷曲的黑发里，寻找不存在的树叶或者鸟粪。

“我要结婚了。”塞尔吉奥宣布。

“什么？！”他的好友把圆眼睛瞪得很大，露出介于惊喜与诧异之间的复杂表情，“你？结婚？天哪塞尔吉奥，你什么时候跟费尔南多·托雷斯和好了？还是在上次和谈时候，趁我不注意，去找了皮斯胡安的……”

“等一下，是卢卡·莫德里奇。”

“卢卡？别闹了塞尔吉奥，你们除去公事，说过几句话？”

塞尔吉奥眨眨眼睛，露出个含义丰富的微笑，马塞洛一时语塞。塞尔吉奥快活地大笑起来。

“那……你求婚了？他同意了？”

“还没，他肯定会同意，不过别人就不一定了。”事到如今，伯纳乌所有人都看得出，他们的新王对卢卡十分迷恋。

“你得小心点，贝尔确实无足轻重，但他头顶的王冠总有点分量。”

“你说这话时真像Lukita。”塞尔吉奥半真半假地抱怨，“你们这些beta和omega，在没必要的地方想得太多。”

“Lukita？”刚刚严肃起来的气氛被这昵称冲淡，马塞洛哭笑不得，感叹道，“这可真是……”

“重要的不是那个，是我们什么时候能结婚。”塞尔吉奥看到马塞洛惊讶的样子，笑得像个恶作剧得逞的孩子。他探身拍过马塞洛肩膀，才往下说，“我看一年以内，也差不多了。”

“你想……”马塞洛把下半句话咽回肚子里。

“甚至不用我想。”塞尔吉奥冷哼一声，“我们对皮斯胡安惨败，勉强打退了卡尔德隆人，然后呢？下一个是谁？瓜迪奥拉的小国王僭称什么神圣帝国的皇帝，可不是为了守住诺坎普。”

“我不会借诺坎普人的手铲除任何人，即使是贝尔也一样。”笑意从马塞洛的圆脸上彻底消失，“我们都发过誓，效忠伯纳乌，至死方休。”

“谁说我要和梅西勾结？”说到梅西的名字，塞尔吉奥厌恶地皱起眉头，向地上唾吐一口，追到马塞洛的身侧，“一旦诺坎普人打过来，你真以为，贝尔或者洛佩特吉率领的军队能拦得住梅西？”

“去和佩雷斯伯爵谈谈吧。”马塞洛脸色稍霁，却还徒劳地劝说塞尔吉奥，“这些人能在议政厅里发号施令，还不是靠他在背后支持。”

“他不会听。”塞尔吉奥下了断言，“有心思劝我，还是先担心你自己吧，我的朋友。为了你的生命，更为了我们的国家。以后的麻烦，恐怕比你噩梦里的都要多呢。”

马塞洛徒劳地张了张嘴，脸色阴得比听到克里斯死讯时更甚。


	23. PART3 二十三

信纸连着其上的字句消失在火里，匆匆一瞥留下的印象随着时间模糊，伊万·拉基蒂奇许诺了多少面包和金币？兑现承诺的期限是离开伯纳乌时还是卢卡登基之后？他在加雷斯封地上的庄园里回忆时，手指绞得金发打了结，也记不清这些问题的答案。

但有一点他不可能忘记，韦德兰用他的婚姻换了伊万的支持，为他们的军队换取一战的可能。

原谅我，卢卡。信纸上颤抖的字迹说，原谅我来得太晚，又想不到两全的办法。原谅我成为自己诅咒过的人，用你的幸福换取国家的未来。但如果你认为拉基蒂奇不足以赢得你的喜爱，也请不要因为我曾立下诺言，就……

卢卡真想立刻和伊万聊两句，见一见韦德兰，或者至少写一封足够长的信，告诉韦德兰怎么补救当下的局面。不过在塞尔吉奥锐利的目光下读一封他看不懂的信已经足够冒险，再写信简直是用脑袋开玩笑。很少有人比卢卡更清楚，这个追随过三位伯纳乌国王，打过大小几百仗的将军，不是传言中剑比头脑动得快的蠢货。

人们说，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯是被杀意与欲望役使的野兽。前者的确荒谬，而卢卡已经开始觉得，后者也未必属实。灼热的，厚重的双唇覆上来，给他一个带着骄阳和烈酒味道的吻，他便有了被那个alpha爱着的错觉。

“……塞尔吉奥！”

听到情人的名字，卢卡从沉思中猛然回过神，不自禁地站起来，望向声音传来的方向。看守他的年轻骑士抿起嘴唇，将这一瞬的失态尽收眼底。

“……塞尔吉奥·雷吉隆！你的信！”

卢卡深吸一口气，恍若无事般摇着头，自嘲地笑笑。那人还在皮斯胡安的边境死战，又怎么会单骑闯进加雷斯的庄园？白衣信使在花园入口勒住马缰，看守卢卡的年轻骑士听见自己的名字，看了卢卡一眼，挥手示意士兵们集中精力，才迎上去和信使交谈。

他努力忘记塞尔吉奥，转而思考起眼前的困境。韦德兰的信中写道，洛夫伦、曼朱基奇、布罗佐维奇、苏巴西奇，威名赫赫的雇佣兵团长们从大陆各地汇集而来，带着他们的军队，准备为他而战。韦德兰做了卢卡该做的事，为他绘制出归国图景的雏形，伊万·拉基蒂奇则是这幅画上的最后一笔。

想到这里，卢卡焦躁地踢飞一块路边的石子，恨恨地骂了几句。他该穿上盔甲，与昔日的同伴们并肩作战，或者至少坐在会议桌之后，为他们提供智谋的支持，而非在新王的庇护下偷生，等待着被战胜者占有。

韦德兰的计划漏洞百出，卢卡没办法告诉自己的好友该做什么，只得暂且选择不给他添新的麻烦。所幸如果他的计算正确，成功的可能还是比失败大一些。

玫瑰念珠不能变成箭支，他只能做个安静的囚徒，握着念珠祈祷，等待，等一个必将出现的转机。

没有人比他更了解加雷斯，如果洛佩特吉真的那样无能又愚蠢，战火很快就会烧遍伯纳乌的每一寸土地，他将在那时得到重返自由的机会。

“莫德里奇先生。”一个稍显青涩的声音在他背后响起，卢卡诧异地回过头，看到那和塞尔吉奥同名的小骑士。花园里只有他们两人，这小骑士的士兵们都站得很远，听不到他们的交谈。

“我有话想问您。”雷吉隆嘴上喊着尊称，却毫无尊敬之意。

“说。”卢卡挑了挑眉毛。

“陛下想要和您结婚。”

“是吗。”

“陛下的确接受了塞瓦略斯，但他此生只爱过您一个人。”

卢卡没有回答，雷吉隆也不需要他回答。小骑士的语速因为紧张而加快，说话时险些咬到自己的舌头。

“那您呢？您当他是什么？您早就爱上了其他人，我能从您的眼神里看得出，但您该知道，不论他是谁，陛下都……”

“好了，年轻人。”卢卡该听这小骑士说完，但雷吉隆说出‘爱上其他人‘的时候，他不知道怎么，竟然失去了引以为傲的冷静，“你想关心加雷斯，可以自己去和他说的。”

雷吉隆一时语塞，忿忿地瞪他一眼，扬长而去。卢卡叹口气，弯下身子，将青年遗落的短剑放进袖子里。

——

一阵急促却并不响亮的敲门声响过，伊万揉着惺忪的睡眼，踩着鞋子走去开门。门才开了条缝，来访者就急匆匆地挤进来，和他撞了个满怀。

“马克？”借着走廊上的一点月光，伊万认出他的好友。特尔施特根脸色煞白，鼻子上有层细密的汗珠，平日里打理整齐的头发也散下一绺，搭在发亮的额头上。

“快，穿上你的外衣，Raketa。”特尔施特根合好房门，抓住伊万的肩膀，惊惶地压低了声音，“你之前对我说用封地作抵押，向银行家借过钱，把那些金子也带上……”

“等一等，怎么了？”睡意在好友急切的述说中消退干净，伊万想到广场上的火刑架，不禁打了个寒颤，却还是轻轻拍着好友的手背，安抚道，“你慢慢说。”

“我刚刚等在陛下的书房外，要向亲王殿下交代城防事务。很多人都在，陛下、亲王，还有……”

“所以你偷听了。他们在说什么？”伊万盘算起脱罪的办法，他听说过御前的秘密会议，能想到与会者的名字，毫无疑问，每个都是最纯粹的拉玛西亚人，受洗用的盆都是红蓝双色的。他确实在准备着离开，但不是现在，也不是这种方式。

是的，“银舌头”伊万不会束手就擒。他早已布下一张网，和与会者中的某些人勾结，掌握另一些人的把柄。

“最近对伯纳乌的失利，得推个人出来负责。你被指控在卡尔德隆游说不利……有人要你死，Raketa！”

“都有谁？”

罪名比他想的要严重，但未必没有转圜的机会。

“我听得不全，他们说话声音很低，陛下……”

对，陛下，关键一直在梅西这里。只要一个机会，一个向国王分辨的机会。

“陛下下了命令吗？”

“陛下什么都没说。”

“一直没有？”

“沉默得仿佛不存在。”

伊万收回手，不让特尔施特根察觉到他的颤抖。睡衣的领口突然勒得紧了起来，像是套在脖子上的绞索。诺坎普的众人恐惧的从来不是梅西发布的命令，而是他没有发出的那些。

“谁在替他下令？”

“别管那个了！你知道亲王从不宽恕任何人，懈怠就是死罪。至于陛下，他没能救法布雷加斯，皮克也下了狱，何况你这个……”

“好了，好了，马克。”看着特尔施特根语无伦次的样子，伊万竟然笑了，“我是想说，陛下如果已经发了命令，你犯下抗命的罪行……以后打算怎么办呢？”

“只有有几个侍从见过我，等你走了我再解决他们。况且谁会疑心城堡的守卫？只要敌人还没杀到城下，我们就永远会被当成城堡的一部分，和石墙、木门与护城河没什么区别。”特尔施特根挠挠头皮，继续催促他，“走吧，Raketa！现在还来得及……回你的故乡去！我给你开王宫的小门，等到天亮时候，吊桥放下来了，你就混进要出城的人里。城门的看守是我的人，不会多问什么。”

伊万徒劳地张张嘴，却发现自己无话可说。他用羽毛掩盖起利爪，装作鸣禽落在名为诺坎普的黄金架子上太久，除去矫饰过重的啼鸣，再发不出其他声音。

——你也逃吧，马克。他无声地说，你和我一样，在诺坎普是旅人而非归客。

但他此去是要前往遥远的家乡，将生命和荣誉都压在一位形同流放的王子身上，作孤注一掷的豪赌。而马克这样坚定而乐观地向他许诺，自己一定，一定不会有事。

而那次深夜会面之后，他甚至没再见过卢卡的面。

于是伊万缄口不言，红着眼眶将好友拽进怀里，以拥抱对他作无声的告别。

他将用余生去后悔这个决定。那一晚之后，从极北的彼得罗夫斯基到南方的皮斯胡安，上至贵族，下至奴隶，没有人再见过马克-安德烈·特尔施特根。

然而伊万对即将发生的悲剧无知无觉，他正踏着熹微的晨光走上一条从未履足的路，因恐慌、兴奋和寒冷而颤栗不停。


	24. PART3 二十四

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情开始突飞猛进之前的最后一个过渡章……

卢卡无聊地盯着窗前一棵半枯的草出神时，听到背后清嗓子的声音。他吸进一口隐约带着烧焦味道的空气，偏过头，示意雷吉隆可以开口。

“您有客人。”这年轻的骑士说。

卢卡疑惑地挑起眉毛，雷吉隆甫一与他视线接触，就心虚得仿佛自己做了错事，低下头去，用脚后跟磨蹭起另一只鞋的脚尖。

“您当然可以有客人，您又不是囚犯……”他的声音渐渐低下去。

卢卡本以为来访的是加雷斯，看这年轻人的样子，就知道并非如此。只是除了加雷斯，还有谁会在这时候想要见他？

“好吧，请他进来。”他带着点好奇心说。

雷吉隆应声出去，片刻之后，一位卢卡意料之外的客人跟在他身后，进到会客厅里来。

来访者是韦德兰·乔尔卢卡。

韦德兰竟然到了伯纳乌，似乎还说服了加雷斯，放他和自己会面。他是怎么做到的？又为什么要来？卢卡该思考这些问题，但此刻与韦德兰的再会比一切都重要。他情不自禁地露出微笑，向前小跑两步，想要扑到韦德兰怀里，却在看到他好友的模样时收住脚步。

韦德兰的额头上有一道血肉模糊的伤口，血显是刚刚止住，色泽还是殷红。他双手成拳，垂在身侧，牙关紧咬，碧绿的眼睛里仿佛有火在安静地烧。

“我先走了。”雷吉隆退出去，没有人注意他。

“查理，你怎么了？为什么受了这么多伤？天啊……”

“卢奇亚诺。”韦德兰打断了他，这Hrvatska的骑士脸色铁青，仿佛说出的每一个字都给他带来极深的痛苦，“我是来向你道别的。”

卢卡迷茫地张开嘴，抬起手又放下。

“各位雇佣兵团长说，民众不会接受一个常年在伯纳乌宫廷中生活的继承人。你远离国内多年，和我们的人民没有接触，马泰奥又有一半国外血统，继位恐怕不能服众。”

卢卡的眉头皱得很深，困惑地看着他，似乎韦德兰讲的是一种他听不懂的语言。

“就是这样。我要走了，以后也不会常来看你。”

“那么我呢，你想要我留在伯纳乌吗？”

“加雷斯待你很好，你们会幸福的。”韦德兰偏开头，不看他的眼睛，“你和他一起，留在伯纳乌不好吗？等我们打下来Hrvatska，就回来看望你们。”

“之前你说的，伊万……”

“那是之前，情况变了。”韦德兰听到伊万的名字，立即出声打断，“他帮不了你，至少现在不行。”

空气仿佛凝固了一般，卢卡难以置信地盯着他的挚友，表情一变再变。韦德兰站得笔直，姿态近乎僵硬，仿佛略动一动就要倒下去。

“看着我，查理。”卢卡重复一遍，“抬起头，看着我！”

韦德兰躲开卢卡的目光，单膝跪地，俯身去亲吻他长衣的下摆。

“我请求您的原谅，殿下，虽然即使您决定谅解，我也将永远痛恨自己。”他生硬地说，“我没办法带您走。”

“啊。”卢卡安静地凝视他许久，才发出一点无意义的，介于叹息与痛呼之间的声音，“过来，查理。”

韦德兰手撑着地，差一点就要站不起来。卢卡探身过去拥抱他高个子的朋友，脸颊贴在他的颈侧，通过这点赤裸肌肤的接触，汲取熟悉的，令人安心的气息。在血腥味与征战留下的尘土气中，韦德兰的气息仍然清晰可辨。他的气味是冷的，带着些微铁的腥气，让人想起来北方深冬纷纷扬扬的雪，与灰蒙蒙天色也掩盖不住的，一点闪亮的剑光。

“已经没办法了吗？”

“我们势单力薄……我只希望你过得好。”

温热的水滴落在他肩上，卢卡想那应该不是血珠。他该叫韦德兰不要哭，告诉他自己听到了他说出来的话，更听懂了他没说出来的那些。但语言在此刻过于危险，伯纳乌不是他们的土地，容不得尽情诉说思念与承诺。

“做你认为该做的事吧，查理。我相信你。”

“即使我……”

“是的，我知道。我不在的日子里，你就是统帅，放手去做吧。”

“卢奇亚诺，我永远……”韦德兰说到一半，不得不停下。每个字的分量都太重，压得他的舌头无法动弹。

“我相信。你的伤要紧吗？现在还能走吗？”卢卡放开他，为他整理领子和衣襟，检查他暴露在外的伤口，又拿出手帕绑他头上最明显的一处。韦德兰注意到，卢卡的动作有些急促，带着压抑不住的焦躁和怒气。

韦德兰知道，他该叫卢卡停下来，不要将关怀表达得如此明显，以免招致不必要的不幸。但愤怒与恨意阻止了他作出最明智的决定，他只是坐在那里，温柔地凝视着他的朋友，他的王子，试图将他的每一根皱纹都刻在心里。

卢卡察觉到他的神游，将同样的问题问了第二遍，他才不情不愿地回答。

“能。”

“那么现在就走吧，查理。如果路途太远，就不要再特地来见我。别让任何人，任何事绊住你的脚步。你们还有马泰奥，一定会成功的。”

卢卡想要像往常一样，踮起脚去亲吻韦德兰的脸颊，却被韦德兰轻轻扳住肩头，推开一点距离。

“再见，卢奇亚诺。”

“……保重。”

“好。”

卢卡没有要求离开庄园的房屋，为他的朋友送别。他只从窗口眺望着韦德兰的背影，直到一人一骑消失在地平线的远方。那之后他喊雷吉隆过来，却不要求什么，只是和那年轻的骑士一同枯坐。雷吉隆心中一时酸涩，一时喜悦，时时打量卢卡，试图从他脸上看出些什么。只是他太过青涩，只能从卢卡轻蹙眉头的脸上看出无助与忧愁。

“叫加雷斯过来。”天色薄暮时分，卢卡突然开口。雷吉隆的心不安地跳动。

“陛下不在这里。”他若无其事地说，“现在已经很晚了，您如果想见他，明天我就安排人去伯纳乌堡送信，问问他的身体情况，是否足以支持一段短途旅行。”

“他就在这里，我知道。”卢卡无视了他的说辞，执拗地坚持，“别再替他隐瞒了，小家伙。去告诉加雷斯，我现在就要见他。”

没人教过雷吉隆怎么应对这种场合，他慌了神。

“……是，阁下。”最终，他无奈地应声。

——

伊万是从睡梦中被吵醒的，隔了两座帐篷，雇佣兵团长们争吵的声音还是吵得像几十匹马一同嘶鸣。他揉揉僵硬的后背，披上被露水打湿的外衣，走出去打探这争端的源头。

“韦德兰他们还没回来，现在我们只有一半兵力在营地。现在再分兵，万一有偷袭……”努力解释的是苏巴西奇。

“说得容易，塞姆的死活对你来说算得上什么，对吧？”怒气冲冲的是洛夫伦。

“好了，德扬，我们和你一样在乎塞姆。但是这是战争，不是雇佣兵拿钱做事，不能因为你担心塞缪尔，就贸贸然离开营地去找他。”有点不高兴了的是布罗佐维奇。

“和我一样在乎？哈！是这样吗？”洛夫伦的声音抬高了几度。

“你够了，他不是这个意思！”苏巴西奇也急躁起来。

伊万将脚步踩得很重，慢慢踱步过去。方才还在争吵不休的几人见到他这个外来户，果然安静下来。伊万松了口气，勉强劝开几人，才从洛夫伦口中问出真相。

塞姆·福萨里科，洛夫伦的omega，从出发起就每两天派一个传令兵告诉他的alpha，自己走到了哪里，现在却已经十几天都没了消息。大陆上战事频发，福萨里科的士兵又少，洛夫伦心急如焚，想要带着自己的雇佣兵团去救人，却被另外几人以营地空虚为理由拦下。

“我倒觉得没人会注意你们的营地。”伊万听完洛夫伦的叙述，沉思片刻，说道，“皮斯胡安刚和伯纳乌打过，他们不是大国，这一仗赢了也够他们受的。韦德兰带人去了伯纳乌，至于诺坎普和卡尔德隆，他们自己现在就够乱啦。”

“是么？”洛夫伦将信将疑地说。

“我想是的。”伊万点着地图，一一向洛夫伦解释起来。他的声音有令人安静的力量，随着他的讲述，洛夫伦的神情从焦躁转向平静，只偶尔还跺一跺脚。

“说这些有什么用，他们又不会听。”他嘟囔道。

“哪位雇佣兵团长都没有决定的权力，比起支持你，当然是原地不动更稳妥一些。这也怪不得他们。”伊万说，“但只有卢卡是你的王子，韦德兰是你的统帅。他们两个反对了吗？”

洛夫伦低头不语，突然狠狠拍在桌角上，地图也跟着跳了跳。

“你最好别是诺坎普派来的奸细。”

“你需要一个熟悉半岛的向导。”伊万没接他这句话，另开了个话头，“我可以帮你，德扬。”

洛夫伦没有反对，于是伊万知道，他在Hrvatska有了第一个朋友。

只要他们成功。

他不会失败。


	25. PART3 二十五

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常OOC警告（。

一天前。

炉火正旺，烟气熏得人昏昏欲睡。加雷斯围着软毯，斜靠在扶手椅上，沉着脸色望向被士兵捆进来的俘虏。韦德兰的脸陷在地毯的长绒毛里，一点血从鼻孔里淌下来。

“乔尔卢卡，我的朋友。真没想到能在这里见到你。”

沉默。

“你……”

沉默。

“谁告诉你卢卡在这里的？谁在帮你？”

沉默。

“……他想走吗？”

沉默。

“请告诉我吧。”加雷斯的声音压得极低，掩盖住了尾音的一丝颤抖，“卢卡不要我了，对吗？”

沉默。

恐慌在沉默中累积，加雷斯的语气变得更急切些。

“你要知道，进犯伯纳乌是死罪，你的同伴出不起这份赎金。我想救你，但你得给我个赦免你的理由。”

“在救我之前，先救救你自己吧！这顶王冠让你……啊……堕落成了什么样子！”

韦德兰的脸被更深地按进地毯里，声音含混不清。他的一只眼睛肿得睁不开，额头和鼻孔都淌着血。士兵踩一只脚在他后背上，牵动某处衣服下的伤口，他呛咳着呻吟出声。

加雷斯俯视着韦德兰，正如曾经的他被克里斯俯视，被佛罗伦蒂诺·佩雷斯俯视一样。奇怪的是，这居高临下的姿态并未带给他快感，他只觉得很累，胃里阵阵翻滚，像是在做一个永远无法醒来的噩梦。

他想起还在托特纳姆的时候，常常和韦德兰、卢卡一同带着干面包到林子里打猎，吃饱喝足了，钻在参加比武大会的人群里，低声点评与会者的武技，欣羡地打量那些熠熠生辉的盔甲与高大的战马。这些回忆仍然生动鲜活，甚至比当下轻裘肥马的日子更真实些。

他和韦德兰当然也吵过架。原因早就忘了，争论的样子倒还记得清楚。青年人的脸色因上涌的血而泛红，额头挂着汗珠，手抓着对方的肩膀，灼热的气息喷在脸上。不过意见的不同从未发展为怨恨，卢卡笑着说两句，拍拍他们的肩膀，他们就也挠挠头，相视一笑，丢开那点不愉快，勾肩搭背地到练武场上去。

但那的确都是过去的事了，卢卡的离开为他无忧无虑的青年时光画上终止符。伯纳乌将卢卡从他手中夺走，培植他的野心，再将他推上如今的高位。就算身下的座位不能带给他快乐，因为地位卑下而被夺走所爱的痛苦，他也不想再经历第二次。

加雷斯做了一个决定。他有权力，所以应该利用它，就像蛇利用毒牙一样。至于中毒的人如何痛苦，他已经无暇考虑。

“放开他。”

士兵迟疑了。

“我说，放开他！”

士兵四散退开，韦德兰扶着膝盖站起来，仿佛下一秒就会倒下。

“我决定放你走。”

韦德兰放松了点，但还是怀疑地打量着他。

“但是在你走之前，你要去见卢卡，告诉他，你和你那些雇佣兵同伴不打算再参与他的密谋，你们要回家去了。”

“真是笑话。”

这高大的异国男人站得太近，午后的长影拖在加雷斯身上，他语速却仍然不急不缓。他们周围站着十几个伯纳乌的士兵，每个人的手都按在剑柄上。握在他人手里的武器给加雷斯虚假的勇气，他借这点勇气，将同样虚假的威胁说完。

“……否则我就砍了你们两个的头。”

加雷斯知道韦德兰会发怒，却不知他反应会如此激烈。韦德兰向他扑过来，速度快得士兵来不及阻拦。一双手卡在他的脖颈上，用力收紧。或许过了一秒，或许过了一个世纪，偷袭者被士兵拉开，加雷斯弯下腰咳嗽，脸色是病态的绯红。

剑抵上韦德兰的脖子，划出一道极深的血痕，他却仍然挣扎不休，喉咙里发出荷荷的声音。此刻，这英武的骑士比起人类，更像被逼至绝境的野兽。

“冷静点。”加雷斯喘顺了气才再开口，“我一旦死在这里，卢卡和你都活不成。”

“我早就该杀了你，在托特纳姆，在你来得及害他之前……”

韦德兰的眼睛里泛着血丝。

“还是多想想现在怎么办吧。”加雷斯对这份恨意不为所动，“他对你太重要了，你没得选。”

韦德兰吐一口混着血的口水在地毯上，几个士兵厌恶地皱起眉头。

沉默。

国王与骑士寸步不让地对视，伪装出的杀意与真实的痛恨在空气中碰撞。当加雷斯开始不安地思考，如果被韦德兰拒绝，他该如何行事时，韦德兰终于缓缓垂下了头。

韦德兰恨他。卢卡在很多年之后一旦得知真相，或许也会同样恨他，但他连这个都顾不得了。他像是个溺水的人，明知道水面上漂浮的小花救不了他，也要抓着那一抹亮色，永远地沉下去。

“你真该下地狱，贝尔。”

他的诅咒太过无力，甚至显得有些滑稽。加雷斯掩住面孔，低笑起来。韦德兰停住脚步，警惕地打量着他，生怕他提出更苛刻的条件。

“亲爱的韦德兰。”他擦了擦笑出的眼泪，说，“我正在地狱里呢。”

加雷斯不敢亲自听韦德兰说他编造的谎言，侍从在庄园的两端奔走，不停传来消息。杯子里的水满了又空，他的喉咙因焦躁而干渴。他怕卢卡派人去找他，更怕他想不起自己。

加雷斯真切地意识到，他不能没有卢卡，尽管他们再回不去在托特纳姆无忧无虑相爱的旧时光。损毁他们的不是什么时间和病痛，而是杀戮，阴谋，怨恨，以及驱动这一切的，充斥伯纳乌每个角落的欲望。

卢卡不再是那个低下头安静微笑的青年，他也不是那个英勇无畏的骑士，只有他们知道彼此经历过什么，才落得这副样子。他们是一对被伯纳乌的风雨吹坏了彩绘的黏土像，天气晴了，晾一晾，摆在一起正好相称。

不知不觉中太阳渐渐西斜，他的思绪被敲门声打断。侍从带雷吉隆进来，年轻人不安地抬起眼看他，告诉他，卢卡要他立刻过去。

一切思考都停滞了，他跟在年轻人的身后穿过庄园繁复的长廊，脚步倒得飞快，丝毫不受病痛的困扰。卢卡对他的到来并不意外，只是要雷吉隆出去，再把门关上。

“韦德兰还活着吗？”卢卡平静地发问，“你放他走了吗？”

加雷斯突然觉得头晕，恶心，胸口发闷，手臂和躯干的伤口也一齐疼起来。这里不是审判庭，不需要证据，也无需狡辩。他已经被判了有罪，解释和借口都没有意义。

于是他点了点头。

卢卡一言不发，缓缓垂下眼睛。加雷斯茫然地看着这张面无表情，只透着深深愁苦的脸，仿佛这不是他心心念念渴求的爱人。

“我还能相信你吗？”卢卡停顿一下，随即自问自答，“算了，这不重要。”

“即使是娼妓，也该能拒绝客人。放过我吧，加雷斯。”

“……啊。”加雷斯张开嘴，却说不出完整的话。卢卡说的每个字他都听得清清楚楚，却理解不了其中的含义。

“我要去休息了。”卢卡说。

加雷斯来得及出声之前，卢卡就已经推门而去，脚步声消失在长廊的尽头。当他终于能独处时，卢卡默念起一段祷文。夕阳的橙色晖光映在男人消瘦的脸颊上，他的神情温柔而忧伤，仿佛有什么人——或者什么东西——此时正在慢慢死去。

加雷斯·贝尔当夜带着驻守庄园的大部分士兵返回伯纳乌堡，临行前没有向卢卡道别。当国王的马车缓缓向白城堡行进的时候，在并不遥远的异国，军队正在红蓝交织的旗帜下聚集。从未沉睡的巨兽露出獠牙利爪，准备扑向伯纳乌的心脏。


End file.
